O Príncipe de Alcamar
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Será que a ilha de Sa Virgen iria ser devastada ? Não se Sakura Haruno pudesse evitar ! A diminuta ilha, próxima à costa de Maiorca, era um paraíso, e ela tentava mantê-lo da mesma forma. Mas não contava com Sasuke Uchiha, seu oponente: além de bastante atraente, ele tinha argumentos convincentes. Ela poderia conciliar os desejos de seu coração com os seus ideais ? (UA) - ADAPTAÇÃO
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, bem como os seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto. Posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso

**Esclarecimento:** Esta história também não é de minha autoria, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome, de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de livros "Sabrina" (edição 576, de 1988). Quando eu o li recentemente, vi uma fic Sasuke/Sakura ali... e aí decidi fazer a adaptação. É verdade que adaptar livros para qualquer fandom que seja jamais foi a minha praia, mas decidi arriscar.

* * *

**O PRÍNCIPE DE ALCAMAR**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Depois de observar o céu, Sakura Haruno resolveu correr o risco de velejar até a Angra da Víbora. Uma decisão reforçada pelo fato de haver vários barcos atracados na Angra de Lom, a maior e mais segura baía da pequena ilha de Sa Virgen.

Essa ilha era muito apreciada pelos iatistas de Maiorca. E graças ao sol da primavera, vários deles tinham se aventurado a sair de Palma nessa manhã de sábado, para arejar suas velas no primeiro dia bom do ano.

Entretanto, Sakura era avessa a multidões. Era um sentimento que estava intimamente ligado ao amor forte e profundo que nutria pela natureza. Sentia um ódio mortal diante do que certas pessoas faziam, poluindo e envenenando a água, destruindo a fauna e a flora, enfim, agredindo a natureza. O amor ao ar puro fizera de Sakura uma pessoa para quem três embarcações numa baía constituíam uma multidão. Por isso ela manobrou seu pequeno iate e rumou para a Angra da Víbora.

Se bem que o fez com certa apreensão. Fazendo jus ao nome, essa baía estava pontilhada de rochas pontiagudas como dentes de uma serpente. Seus despenhadeiros e correntes traiçoeiras a transformavam num lugar perigoso, sobretudo nessa época do ano. Era uma espécie de campo minado de rochas submersas, que já roubara a vida de mais de um marujo descuidado.

Em compensação, quem atravessasse a Angra da Víbora seria recompensado por uma praia pouquíssimo visitada, e pela oportunidade de ver alguns dos mais tímidos animais das Ilhas Baleares, como a tartaruga-gigante e o falcão de Eleonora,que estavam em extinção.

\- Não posso deixar de ir para lá - Sakura disse em voz alta - O mar está calmo !

O hábito de falar sozinha vinha desde os tempos de adolescente, e continuara até agora, quando tinha vinte e três anos.

\- Hoje parece um dia de verão.

Era verdade, a não ser pela brisa fria, que a obrigava a usar uma capa impermeável. A uma distância de dois ou três quilômetros, a linha da costa de Maiorca apresentava-se clara como cristal sob o céu azul. E, durante os vinte em que navegou torno do cabo, para entrar na Angra da Víbora, Sakura experimentou a sensação de primavera no ar. Ao dirigir o iate rumo às mandíbulas da Víbora, Sakura concentrou-se no leme da embarcação.

O reflexo das águas emprestava aos seus olhos uma tonalidade azul, quando na verdade eles eram verdes. O vento desalinhava-lhe os cabelos compridos, às vezes atrapalhando sua visão. Ela os afastava com impaciência. No próximo verão, iria cortá-los bem curtinhos, e ao diabo com o que seu pai dissesse !

Atenta para estabelecer um curso entre a direção do vento e a intensidade da correnteza, sentiu a vibração da quilha, que subia ao convés de teca e se transmitia através do solado de seus sapatos.

Por um momento, ela pensou que o barco fosse bater numa ponta de pedras, e sentiu uma contração de medo. Logo a embarcação passou a distância de um metro das rochas e deslizou para dentro das águas calmas da enseada.

Com um sorriso de alívio, abaixou as velas, movendo-se com rapidez adquirida pela experiência. O mar ali na baía estava calmo e liso como a superfície de um lago. O esforço valera a pena. Enfim, teria paz absoluta...

Sakura encaixou a cana do leme para virar o barco, que ainda deslizava em direção à lua crescente de areia branca, cercada de penhascos de arenito. Foi então que avisou uma lancha a motor ancorada na parte mais rasa.

\- Essa não... droga ! - disse ela, com raiva. Depois de arriscar-se tanto para desfrutar sozinha daquele lugar, alguém chegara antes !

Olhou a lancha com irritação. Costumava classificar as embarcações em duas categorias distintas: sérias e frívolas. Evidentemente, ela encaixava o veleiro de sua família no primeiro grupo, enquanto que a lancha foi colocada no segundo grupo

E por boas razões: não era branca, como a maioria dos barcos do ancoradouro de Maiorca, mas cinza-escuro como um tubarão. Comprida e baixa, evocava velocidade, poder e dinheiro. Especialmente dinheiro. Só os potentes motores gêmeos da popa deviam custar, cada um, mais do que o barco de Sakura. Além disso, sua aparência reluzente incomodava a vista. Não era uma embarcação projetada para flutuar placidamente, mas para cortar implacavelmente qualquer tipo de água. Por último, chegara antes dela à baía da Víbora.

Sakura contemplou a lancha por um longo momento, sentindo como se o céu de primavera estivesse menos azul e o dia menos bonito.

Afinal, deu de ombros. Seria tolice desistir do passeio. Com um pouco de boa vontade, ela poderia conviver por alguns momentos com o grupo que chegara na lancha. Pelo menos não estavam navegando a toda velocidade na baía, nem fazendo um churrasco na praia. Talvez nem mesmo os encontrasse. Baixou a âncora, depois tirou a capa impermeável, deixando à mostra o suéter vermelho e a calça justa que não escondia as curvas bem-feitas do seu bonito corpo, herdado da mãe.

Com movimentos graciosos, que um antigo namorado comparara aos passos de um gato persa, Sakura preparou o bote inflável e jogou-o ao mar. Em seguida saltou para ele e pôs-se a remar na direção da praia.

Uma brisa leve esvoaçava os cabelos cor-de-rosa e longos que emolduravam seu rosto bonito. Aliás, seu pai não concordava com a esposa quanto à beleza da filha. Ele a considerava simpática, a mãe, ao contrário, achava-a uma verdadeira beldade. E para provar que tinha razão, a casa se enchia de rapazes, fazendo tudo para atraírem a atenção dos seus olhos verdes...

A lancha cinzenta parecia crescer de tamanho à medida que o bote se aproximava. Aparentemente não havia ninguém a bordo. Passando ao lado dela, Sakura leu o nome _Época_ escrito na proa afilada. Não se lembrava de tê-la visto na marina, mas havia tantas embarcações atracadas lá que essa poderia ter passado despercebida.

Ao se aproximar da praia, enrolou as pernas da calça e pulou para a água. Seus tornozelos haviam perdido o bronzeado do último verão, o que não ocorria com o rosto, constantemente exposto ao sol.

Assim que alcançou a areia seca da praia, calçou os tênis e deixou-se envolver pela paz da ilha. O grasnar das gaivotas e o barulho do mar eram os únicos sons que ali se ouviam no momento. Lá no alto, parecendo imóveis dois falcões pairavam no céu azul.

Sakura pegou o binóculo que carregava na bolsa impermeável pendurada em volta do pescoço e focalizou os falcões que planavam ao sabor do vento. Um macho e uma fêmea, cujos amedrontadores olhos amarelos esquadrinhavam a ilha à procura de camundongos ou dos lagartos que os maiorquinos chamavam de _dragons._ Em algum lugar no íngreme penhasco, haveria um ninho com seus filhotes.

Sa Virgen ainda possuía vegetação suficiente para ser o último reduto de algumas espécies mais raras do Mediterrâneo. À parte, a trilha precária que subia até Puig Virgen, o ponto mais alto, a ilha não apresentava praticamente nenhuma marca deixada pelo homem. Sa Virgen significava "a virgem" no dialeto maiorquino, uma referência à beleza intacta e à vulnerabilidade daquele lugar.

Sim, porque até ali as ameaças dos depredadores estavam presentes. Nos últimos três anos a ilha vinha sendo alvo de planos para ser transformada num centro de lazer para milionários, com um heliporto, uma marina e um luxuoso balneário de férias de cento e cinqüenta apartamentos. A simples lembrança desse projeto deixara Sakura trêmula de raiva. Por que havia pessoas tão gananciosas ? Será que não percebiam os danos irreparáveis da "civilização" de Sa Virgen ?

Depois de observar o casal de falcões, ela focalizou o binóculo no luxuoso interior da lancha, que mais parecia um apartamento de cobertura. Havia tapetes de lã e couro por toda parte. E as cabines embaixo do convés polido deviam ser igualmente exuberantes. Uma mesa no deque principal exibia um recipiente com frutas tropicais, além de uma garrafa de champanhe dentro de um baldo de gelo. Pelo jeito, os ocupantes do iate tinham algo para comemorar...

Era uma pena não poder fazer uma incursão de cinco minutos naquela lancha sofisticada... pelo menos Sakura teria uma história para contar ao seu irmão Sai, que viera de Londres para umas férias de seis semanas, e que também adorava barcos. O interior da cabine de comando possuía um complexo painel de instrumentos à roda do leme de latão. E, jogado descuidadosamente em cima de uma das cadeiras, havia um casaco de mulher. Quem seria a dona daquela peça ?

De repente, uma voz grave atrás de si fez Sakura soltar o binóculo como se estivesse pegando em brasa.

\- Suzana Carrancuda ? - a voz perguntou.

Sakura voltou-se com um movimento rápido, o binóculo pendurado no pescoço. Não ouvira o som dos passos, pois estava concentrada no... ela enrubesceu ao se dar conta de que estivera bisbilhotando !

Avistou duas figuras no alto da pequena elevação que funcionava como limite entre a praia e a mata: o homem que falara e uma mulher.

\- O que o senhor disse? - ela perguntou.

\- Você é Suzana Carrancuda ? - e o homem apontou para a baía - Não é esse o nome do seu barco ?

\- Sim...

Àquela distância, só se possuísse olhos de gavião ele teria visto o nome _Suzan__a Carrancuda_ na proa do iate... entretanto, Sakura nada comentou.

A mulher que o acompanhava, embora fosse muito alva, possuía cabelos e olhos negros como carvão. Era bonita, mas exibia uma expressão de desdém que não combinava com seus traços finos. E havia um contraste gritante entre sua elegância e a total descontração de Sakura. Vestia uma capa requintada de lã sobre uma linda saia do mesmo tecido, e elegantes sapatos, de uma grife famosa.

O homem, moreno e inconfundivelmente espanhol, era alto e devia ter no máximo trinta e cinco anos. Seu porte atlético ficava ressaltado pelo suéter cinza-escuro, sem dúvida usado para combinar com a lancha. Tinha a cintura estreita e os ombros largos e musculosos. Usava uma calça jeans apertada, que revelava a rigidez das coxas. Nos pés, botas de cano alto, até os joelhos, à prova d'água.

Depois de um instante de hesitação, a mulher voltou-se para seu acompanhante e perguntou, num castelhano aristocrático:

\- Quem é ela ? O que deseja ?

Sakura antecipou-se na resposta:

\- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno - seu embaraço por ter sido surpreendida espionando a lancha obrigava-a a se explicar. Assim, ela continuou, em espanhol: - Eu estava acompanhando as gaivotas ao longo dos rochedos. Não tive a intenção de observar seu barco.

\- Srta. Haruno - disse o homem, em inglês -, ninguém está fazendo essa acusação - havia um toque zombeteiro em sua voz, que a deixou aborrecida. Sem dúvida ele e a sua acompanhante formavam um casal bonito. Porém, enquanto a beleza da mulher possuía um quê de artificial, como uma foto retocada na capa de uma revista de moda, o rosto dele primava pela naturalidade: linhas marcantes, pele lisa e bem barbeada, e um sorriso confiante, de quem conhecia o próprio poder sobre os corações femininos.

Seus olhos eram tão escuros quanto os cabelos e as sobrancelhas espessas. Alguns fios prateados nas têmporas constituíam um charme a mais no conjunto. E o nariz, levemente torto, conferia-lhe um ar de nobreza, que lembrava os antigos romanos.

Ao fitar pela primeira vez aqueles olhos negros, Sakura sentiu uma fraqueza repentina. Jamais encontrara um homem tão bonito. Nem no cinema vira alguém que emanasse tanta sensualidade, ou que lhe provocasse o desejo de manter tão inequívoca.

Como se percebesse o que se passava com Sakura, a mulher soltou um suspiro de impaciência. Seu companheiro, por outro lado, não disfarçou um sorriso.

\- Você é uma garota corajosa - ele comentou - Pouca gente se arrisca a vir até a Angra da Víbora.

\- Fiz o mesmo que vocês - ela retrucou, irritada por ter sido tratada como "garota".

\- Não é a mesma coisa. Nossa lancha tem motores potentes para vencer a correnteza. Você depende do vento... e passou bem pertinho das rochas. Nós vimos tudo daqui.

Sakura não gostou de saber que estava sendo observada desde que chegara, o que a fez engolir em seco.

\- Venho aqui com freqüência... para admirar os pássaros. Sei exatamente o que estou fazendo.

\- Sabe mesmo ? - e ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo-se impressionado. Na verdade, era apenas uma provocação.

\- Sei, sim. Peço desculpas por ter incomodado. Agora vou percorrer a base do penhasco.

\- Não vá por aí - o homem a alertou, apontando na direção para qual ela se voltava - O caminho desabou com as chuvas. É impossível passar ainda falando em inglês, ele continuou: - Nós acabamos de vir de lá. Está muito perigoso. Não lhe recomendo esse passeio.

Ela irritou-se com seu tom de voz autoritário.

\- Eu domino sua língua muito bem - respondeu ela, em espanhol - Aliás, melhor do que o senhor fala inglês. Não se preocupe comigo.

\- Como quiser - ele retrucou em castelhano.- Posso satisfazer sua vaidade lingüística, em vez da minha.

A mulher, que ficara em silêncio até então, olhou de um lado para o outro, depois disse com impaciência:

\- Vamos embora, Sasuke.

\- Espere um pouco - ele protestou, os olhos fixos em Sakura - Não temos tanta pressa. Além do mais, nem no apresentamos. Srta. Haruno, esta é Gabriela Cuéllar. Gabriela, apresento-lhe Sakura Haruno. Embora eu ache que "Suzana Carrancuda" lhe seja mais adequado... E meu nome é Sasuke Uchiha.

Quando Sakura estendeu-lhe a mão, ele tomou-a e levou-a aos lábios com uma leve mesura.

Ela sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces. E, nesse momento, Gabriela Cuéllar caiu na risada, como se estivesse diante de uma cena cômica.

Só então Sakura se deu conta de como deveria estar parecendo ridícula: uma jovem desgrenhada observando com arrebatamento esse homem atraente beijar-lhe jocosamente a mão. Uma brincadeira típica que um nobre da Renascença talvez gostasse de fazer com uma serviçal.

Recolheu o braço de imediato, o rosto contraído. Detestava ser alvo de zombarias, ainda mais quando implicava humilhação.

\- Qual foi a graça ? - perguntou secamente.

\- Sua cara - respondeu a mulher, com malícia - É óbvio que não está acostumada a ter a mão beijada.

Sasuke Uchiha, ao menos aparentemente, não compartilhava da alegria da mulher.

\- Minhas maneiras ainda são muito antiquadas - explicou, reparando então no rubor que cobria o rosto de Sakura - Não tive a intenção de insultá-la, srta. Haruno.

\- Não me sinto insultada - ela replicou, embaraçada, ao notar que ele a media de alto a baixo.

\- Diga-me uma coisa: com que freqüência você vem a Sa Virgen ?

\- Sempre que sinto vontade.

\- Sempre que sente vontade ? - Gabriela olhou-a com desdém - Está falando como se fosse você, e não ele, a dona da ilha !

Nesse instante uma luz se acendeu no cérebro de Sakura. O nome Sasuke Uchiha parecera-lhe familiar, mas não ela o relacionara com o célebre proprietário de Sa Virgen, de quem tanto já conversara nas reuniões dos ambientalistas. Sendo assim, era esse o homem que estava por trás do Proyecto Virgen, a empresa cujos planos para urbanizar a ilha haviam despertado tanta fúria entre os defensores da ecologia.

\- Então o senhor é Sasuke Uchiha ! - disse entre os dentes, mal disfarçando a raiva - Queira me desculpar por não ter percebido que estava diante de uma figura tão ilustre - acrescentou com acidez - O senhor é um homem retraído, sr. Uchiha.

\- Sou uma pessoa reservada. O que não é a exatamente a mesma coisa.

\- Mas é verdade que não gosta de aparecer em público, certo ?

\- Por que você diz isso ? - Sasuke parecia intrigado.

\- Já perdi a conta do número de debates que houve sobre Sa Virgen. Isto é, discussões sobre seus planos para a ilha. Só que, apesar de especialmente convidado a participar de todos eles, o senhor não compareceu a nenhum !

\- Ah ! - interveio a mulher, o dedo em riste - Então você faz parte desse bando de fanáticos e vândalos que têm criado problemas !

\- Sou defensora do meio ambiente, não uma fanática. E se há algum vândalo aqui, é o _señor_ Uchiha !

\- Essa é boa ! - ele retrucou, os olhos lançando chispas - Apareceu um grupo de "ecologistas" aqui, para uma manifestação, na última temporada, porém causou mais danos à ecologia de Sa Virgen do que qualquer outra coisa nos últimos cem anos !

\- Eles se deixaram levar - Sakura argumentou, pouco à vontade.

Por sorte ela não participara desse episódio desastroso. Tratava-se de uma causa justa, que infelizmente atraíra centenas de jovens irresponsáveis. No final, a campanha "Tirem as Mãos de Sa Virgen", fora um fiasco completo.

\- Deixaram-se levar ? - Sasuke riu com ironia - Eles promoveram incêndios, jogaram sujeira por toda a parte, gritaram e fizeram algazarra como selvagens. Eu lhe garanto que aconteceu de tudo, srta. Haruno, menos amor à natureza.

\- Agiram como uns loucos - Gabriela reforçou.

\- O mau comportamento desse pessoal não é nada comparado com o que o senhor pretende fazer com Sa Virgen - Sakura replicou - Seus planos para esta ilha são inaceitáveis !

\- Posso lhe perguntar quem lhe deu o direito de me passar sermões em minha própria ilha, senhorita ?

\- O senhor não sai para enfrentar os críticos, se esconde atrás de advogados e porta-vozes, qualquer um tem o direito de vir até aqui e lhe dizer a verdade.

\- Eu leio os jornais, sei muito bem o que vocês pensam. Quanto aos debates, qual o sentido de minha presença ? Só para ser insultado e xingado por pessoas ignorantes ?

\- Cuidado com as palavras. Entre os opositores da urbanização de Sa Virgen estão alguns dos mais destacados ornitólogos e cientistas do Mediterrâneo. Fazer pouco caso deles só piora a sua imagem, sr. Uchiha !

\- Em todo caso, a ilha é minha. Não tenho por que consultar quem quer que seja para mexer no que me pertence.

\- Isso só revela prepotência da sua parte - Sakura retrucou, furiosa.

\- Está perdendo tempo com essa discussão, Sasuke - Gabriela interveio segurando-lhe o braço - Essa garota não passa de uma ativista inconseqüente. E nem sequer é espanhola. Por que perder seu fôlego ?

\- Pelo menos é uma pessoa inteligente - ele disse com um leve sorriso -, embora eu concorde que está do lado errado - voltou-se para Sakura, os olhos fixos nos dela - Você fala um excelente espanhol. Imagino que seja filha de Kizashi Haruno.

\- Isso mesmo - ela confirmou, desconcertada - Como sabe ?

\- Sei pai é um escritor de sucesso. Quase todo mundo o conhece, no mínimo de ouvir falar. Ele sabia que você vinha para a Angra da Víbora esta manhã ?

\- Vou com o barco para onde eu quero. Minha família não me controla. E, como eu já disse, eu venho aqui com freqüência. Por acaso pretende me expulsar de sua propriedade ?

\- De modo algum. Recebo com satisfação qualquer visitante em Sa Virgen... desde que respeite a vida selvagem.

Sakura riu com ironia.

\- Os hospedes endinheirados, que virão de helicóptero para os apartamentos de concreto, também vão espreitar a vida selvagem ?

\- Mais do que os seus "defensores da natureza", com toda certeza.

\- Vamos embora, Sasuke - Gabriela sugeriu - Está na hora de voltar para o barco.

Porém, uma vez iniciada a discussão, Sakura não queria perder aquela oportunidade única de dizer tudo o que pensava sobre o caso. Por isso continuou:

\- Por quanto tempo os falcões poderão competir com os helicópteros ? Como deve saber, esta ilha é o último refúgio das tartarugas-gigantes ! Já pensou no que acontecerá quando hordas de turistas invadirem as praias, pegando os ovos e levando-os como _souvenirs_ para Boston, Manchester ou Oslo ?

\- Srta. Haruno...

\- O senhor não tem a menor consideração pelos animais que vivem nesta ilha. Como dono de Sa Virgen, era seu dever protegê-la... não violentá-la !

\- Cuidado com o que diz !

\- Estou apenas dizendo a verdade. Só porque possui dinheiro para comprar uma ilha, não tem o direito de espoliá-la !

\- Sa Virgen pertence à família Uchiha há centenas de anos. Como especialista no assunto, estou surpreso que você não saiba disso.

\- É um detalhe que não vem ao caso... A construção de um balneário aqui vai significar a morte de uma reserva natural. Algo que jamais será recuperado.

Uma expressão cansada cruzou o rosto de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Agora há pouco, pensei que você fosse uma pessoa inteligente... Parece que me enganei. Essa história que acaba de falar é puro blablablá de pseudo-ambientalistas. Você vem a Sa Virgen sempre que tem vontade. Entretanto, quer impedir que outras pessoas também venham. Não acha que é um sinal de egoísmo ?

\- As outras pessoas talvez não tratem este lugar com o mesmo cuidado que eu trato ! Essa vaidade insuportável é característica dos jovens. No entanto, eu não sou uma criança incapaz de distinguir o certo do errado ! Meu objetivo é impedir a urbanização de Sa Virgen, evitar que tragam máquinas para cá... especialmente helicópteros barulhentos que vão destruir por completo o frágil ecossistema.

\- Para falar a verdade, nós escolhemos helicópteros justamente porque não prejudicam o ecossistema. Os falcões e as outras aves não se assustam com o barulho.

\- Quer dizer então que já testou ?

\- Sim, testei. E eu pretendo construir o heliporto na outra extremidade da lha, bem longe do habitat dos falcões. Quando a colônia de férias estiver pronta, o helicóptero só virá aqui uma vez por semana.

\- É mais do que o suficiente para perturbar...

\- Quanto às pessoas invadirem as praias para apanhar ovos de tartarugas, a idéia é absurda. Os hóspedes de Sa Virgen serão pessoas que amam a natureza, e que podem pagar por uma estadia que custará caro. Não será uma turma de arruaceiros.

\- Esta é ótima ! - Sakura exclamou, estarrecida - Está insinuando que os ricos se importam mais com a natureza do que os pobres ?

\- Acho apenas que quem paga uma fortuna pelo privilégio de conhecer uma ilha intacta, tem menos interesse em depredá-la do que pessoas que invadem sem serem convidadas.

Sakura corou, sentindo-se atingida pela indireta.

\- Não há nenhum aviso proibindo a visita. Imagino que o próximo passo seja colocá-lo...

\- É claro que vou cuidar para o número total de pessoas na ilha seja restrito. E isso significa manter os invasores fora.

\- Isso é jogo sujo!

\- É necessário para a preservação do ecossistema com o qual você tanto se preocupa.

\- Ainda bem que existem pessoas lutando para o arquivamento desses planos. E a questão não é _quando_ vai construir sua colônia de férias, mas _se_ vai construí-la.

A expressão de impaciência de Sasuke Uchiha foi substituída por outra, de interesse.

\- Isso é uma ameaça, srta. Haruno ?

\- Não se faça de ingênuo. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que existe uma forte oposição a esse projeto. Aliás, vai haver um debate em Palma a esse respeito, daqui a um mês. O Ministério do Meio Ambiente vai enviar um representante. Sei que o convidaram também. Espero encontrá-lo lá.

\- Assim como fez o ministro, eu também vou enviar um representante.

\- Ah, é ? Algum advogado ? Ou um empregado de sua empresa ? Não tem coragem para ir pessoalmente ?

\- Você é louca ? - Gabriela quebrou seu mutismo, espantada - Como ousa falar com ele nesses termos...

Ignorando-a, Sakura prosseguiu:

\- Ou será que, no fundo, sabe que seus argumentos são fracos para resistir à discussão ? É por isso que não ousa expô-los em público ?

Seria difícil dizer se Sasuke Uchiha estava irritado ou apenas se divertia com aquelas agressões.

\- Você parece ingênua e mal informada, Sakura, mas tem o dom da palavra. Tanto em inglês quanto em espanhol.

\- Se quer saber, também em alemão, francês, japonês e sueco - ela acrescentou, orgulhosa.

Sasuke Uchiha reagiu com bom humor, e sorriu.

\- Puxa, finalmente um toque de vaidade. Eu já estava começando a me perguntar se você era de fato humana.

Arrebatada pela beleza do sorriso dele, Sakura sentiu a raiva se esvair. E de repente o sangue sumiu de suas faces, até deixá-la pálida como cera. Então deu-se conta de que perdera o controle, ultrapassando os limites da boa educação.

\- Sasuke, nós precisamos ir embora - Gabriela insistiu - A moça é divertida e bonitinha, mas você já perdeu tempo demais com ela.

Por mais um instante, os olhos negros de Sasuke detiveram-se em Sakura. Se ele fosse dez anos mais jovem, um dos inúmeros rapazes que a rodeavam nos fins de semana, ela saberia interpretar o que diziam aqueles olhos. Mas esse homem era muito diferente de todos os outros que ela conhecera. Sentiu-se perdida. Daria tudo para sumir dali, livrando-se de uma vez da perturbação que ele lhe causava.

\- Claro, meu amor. Vamos ? - com um gesto formal, Sasuke indicou o caminho, dando prioridade a Gabriela.

Sakura não teve outra escolha senão acompanhá-los. Afinal, não poderia embrenhar-se na ilha se a trilha fora destruída pela chuva...

Sem saber bem como, subitamente ela viu-se caminhando ao lado de Uchiha, com Gabriela um pouco à frente.

\- Dê minhas lembranças ao seu pai - ele disse polidamente, como se eles tivessem acabado de almoçar num restaurante fino, e não discutido de maneira dura no topo de um rochedo - Eu gosto muito dos livros dele.

\- Serão dadas - Sakura resmungou.

Era difícil acreditar que houvera uma alteração entre os dois. Sakura mal podia esperar para contar ao Grupo Ambiental que conhecera Sasuke Uchiha e sua sofisticada acompanhante, nos rochedos de Sa Virgen !

Durante o caminho de volta à praia, ele fez vários comentários sobre aquele recanto paradisíaco, sem esperar nenhuma resposta.

Ao chegarem à areia branca, o semblante aristocrático de Gabriela Cuéllar adquirira uma expressão de total desagrado.

\- _Adí__os _\- disse friamente, dando a entender que considerava-a uma inimiga.

\- Cuidado ao passar por aquelas pedras - Sasuke Uchiha recomendou, sério - Não vá muito depressa.

\- Sim.

No instante seguinte, e para a surpresa de Gabriela, Sasuke ergueu Sakura nos braços, num gesto tão inesperado que lhe impediu qualquer reação. Carregando-a como se ela fosse leve como uma pluma, entrou na água até alcançar o bote inflável que ela deixara a alguns metros da praia. Sem dizer nada, depositou-a ali. Havia um brilho de malícia em seu olhar quando ele empurrou o bote na direção do _Suzana Carrancuda_.

\- Volte sempre que quiser - disse ele, ao se despedir - Não vai haver placas para afastá-la.

Sentindo a pele queimar nos lugares onde ele a tocara, Sakura pôs-se a remar rumo ao veleiro. Seu coração palpitava como se tivesse acabado de correr vários quilômetros, e seus braços estava flácidos e sem força. Ela mal conseguia movê-los. Teria de se acalmar antes de navegar entre as rochas traiçoeiras da baía.

Através das mechas de cabelos que o vento lhe soprava no rosto, ela viu a figura alta de Uchiha chapinhado na água de volta à praia. Ele não olhou para trás um única vez. Tratava-se realmente de uma pessoa singular. Quaisquer que fossem seus erros ou acertos em relação a Sa Virgen, Sasuke Uchiha era um homem notável, impressionante, dono de um magnetismo fora do comum.

Depois de colocar o bote a bordo e içar as velas do _Suzana Carrancuda,_ Sakura sentiu-se mais calma. Lançando um olhar em direção do _Época,_ avistou Sasuke e Gabriela no convés. Eles a observavam, sem dar amostras de que iriam deixar a enseada.

Certamente estavam esperando que ela fosse embora e os deixasse em paz. Quando Sakura estivesse fora da Angra da Víbora, eles estariam fazendo amor na cabine do convés inferior. Ou talvez até no deque iluminado pelo Sol.

Irritada com essa idéia, ela manobrou o barco pela entrada da baía, procurando aparentar segurança. Afirmara que sabia o que estava fazendo e precisava provar isso. Antes de contornar as rochas que a tirariam de vista, lançou um último olhar para trás. Sasuke Uchiha estava sozinho no convés, a mão para o alto acenando um adeus. Sakura retribuiu ao cumprimento antes de desfraldar a vela principal e tomar o rumo de Palma.

* * *

**P.S.:** Continua no Capítulo 2 (vão ser nove capítulos, se eu não tiver contado muito mal).


	2. Chapter 2

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de livros "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

\- Ele disse que gostou de meus livros ? - Kizashi Haruno perguntou durante o almoço de domingo - Será que leu-os em inglês ou traduzidos para o espanhol ?

\- Ele não entrou em detalhes - Sakura deu de ombros.

\- Há uma grande diferença. Perde-se muito do humor...

\- Só espero que você não tenha sido inconveniente, minha querida - a mãe de Sakura suspirou - Você é tão radical quando se trata daquela ilha ! Aliás, nem deveria ter ido à Angra da Víbora sozinha. O que, exatamente, você disse a ele ?

\- Que achava o projeto absurdo ! - Sakura recordou com prazer.

\- Meu Deus !

\- Que nada, mãe, ela fez muito bem - disse Sai, o irmão mais velho - Discutir frente a frente com alguém deve ter sido uma experiência nova para _don_ Sasuke Uchiha.

\- É disso que eu tenho medo - replicou a mãe - Sakura costuma perder as estribeiras quando defende um ponto de vista. Nem sempre os espanhóis entendem isso.

\- Às vezes eu mesmo não entendo - Kizashi comentou, rindo.

\- Eu não gostaria que um homem importante como o sr. Uchiha comentasse que nossa filha é mal-educada.

\- Não exagere, Mebuki. Sasuke Uchiha não é do tipo que se ofende com facilidade.

\- Realmente ele é durão - Sai riu - Mas mamãe tem razão: Sakura às vezes é muito... como é mesmo a palavra, pai ?

\- Persuasiva ?

\- Exatamente. Depois de enfrentar tantas reuniões sobre a preservação do meio ambiente, ela se tornou uma ecologista ferrenha. Deve ter impressionado o sujeito.

\- Alguém precisa se preocupar com o meio ambiente - Sakura disse secamente - Senão, em breve todos nós estaremos vegetando num imenso deserto.

\- Em todo caso - Sai retrucou -, eu gostaria de ver o iate dele. E a mulher que o acompanhava.

\- Fico feliz por você ter colocado as prioridades na ordem certa - Kizashi disse sorrindo.

Sai, que era cinco anos mais velho que Sakura, trabalhava em Londres, mas vinha com freqüência à Maiorca para visitar a família. A casa sempre parecia mais alegre com a presença dele, e essa tarde clara e ensolarada de domingo não fora uma exceção.

O único membro ausente da família era Matsuri, que, em idade, ficava entre Sakura e Sai. Dos três, era quem melhor se adaptara ao estilo de vida do novo país. Casara-se com um espanhol e morava há três anos em Barcelona, onde dirigia com o marido uma loja muito bem-sucedida de produtos naturais.

Os Haruno viviam na Espanha há quase duas décadas. Sakura tinha apenas sete anos quando o primeiro romance do pai fora publicado na Inglaterra. Com o dinheiro que o livro rendera, Kizashi Haruno pôde deixar o emprego de professor um ano e meio depois, e se mudara com a família para Maiorca.

Eles moravam desde então naquela bonita _villa_ de paredes claras e telhados de cerâmica, nos arredores de Palma. Distinguia-se das casas vizinhas por três grandes pés de limão no jardim, cujos frutos graúdos podiam ser vistos da janela da sala de jantar.

Embora não fossem ricos, o sucesso contínuo de Kizashi Haruno como escritor humorístico permitia-lhes que levassem uma vida feliz e confortável ao Sol.

Durante o almoço, enquanto falavam sobre defesa do meio ambiente, sobre o destino de Sa Virgen e outros assuntos, Sakura tece uma visão do rosto moreno de Sasuke Uchiha, tão diferente de todos ali em volta da mesa... como sua família reagiria a alguém como ele? Com exceção de Matsuri, os Haruno comportavam-se como típicos ingleses, com toda a formalidade que isso implicava.

Sasuke Uchiha pertencia a um outro mundo, um mundo de iates luxuosos e mulheres sofisticadas. Possuía até uma ilha ! Devia ser multimilionário... porém ele não era diferente dos Haruno apenas por causa da nacionalidade ou da riqueza. Havia algo mais além da beleza física do porte atlético.

\- Se ele é tão rico como parece - Sakura comentou no meio da conversa -, por que precisa explorar Sa Virgen comercialmente ? Não deve ser por dinheiro...

\- Como Hallis Simpson disse certa vez, nunca se é magro ou rico demais - Sai replicou ironicamente - Um ou dois milhões a mais sempre vêm a calhar.

\- Pois se eu fosse dona de Sa Virgen, nunca faria nada para prejudicá-la... nem que estivesse pobre como um mendigo.

\- Veja bem, não há muita chance de harmonia por aí - continuou o seu irmão - Parece mais uma batalha medieval. Não se apaixone por ele; os presságios não são bons.

\- Não tenho a menor intenção de me apaixonar por ele - Sakura respondeu despreocupada.

\- Então por que você não parou de falar nele nas últimas vinte e quatro horas ?

\- Ele é um inimigo natural. Um espoliador do meio ambiente.

\- Hummm. Você parece um tanto suscetível ao tipo moreno e perigoso...

Sai costumava provocá-la, porém era raro que ela se irritasse, o que tampouco aconteceu naquela ocasião.

Após o almoço, Kizashi Haruno, que estava trabalhando em outro livro, retirou-se para a biblioteca, enquanto sua esposa foi para o quarto fazer a sesta dominical.

\- Qual é o programa para esta tarde, Sakura ? - Sai perguntou - Está esperando alguém da sua turma ?

\- Não que eu saiba. Por quê ?

\- Eu pensei em sairmos com o _Suzana Carrancuda._

\- Ótimo ! Como nos velhos tempos ?

\- Mas com uma condição...

\- Qual ?

\- Que nós não cheguemos perto de Sa Virgen - ele respondeu com um sorriso - Eu estou de férias, vim aqui apenas para descansar. Depois desse almoço, não tenho forças para enfrentar a Angra da Víbora... e muito menos Sasuke Uchiha !

* * *

A lembrança do fim de semana inteiro de navegação continuavam nítidas na mente de Sakura no início do expediente, na segunda-feira.

Ela trabalhava na Gomila & Rodriguez há um ano e meio. Antes disso fora secretária de uma grande imobiliária durante mais de dois anos. Acabara se demitindo dali, furiosa com o que considerava uma exploração impiedosa das áreas naturais da ilha. Aliás, fora durante aquele emprego, observando a destruição de quilômetros e quilômetros de terras virgens, para a construção de hotéis, clubes de campo e prédios de apartamentos, que o senso de responsabilidade pela preservação da natureza se transformara em paixão.

À medida que crescera seu amor pelos pássaros e plantas de Maiorca, odiara cada vez mais seu trabalho. Então, quando ela viu o anúncio de Gomila & Rodriguez, nas Ilhas Baleares, agarrou a oportunidade com unhas e dentes.

Ela jamais se arrependeu da mudança. Gomila & Rodriguez era um dos escritórios de advocacia mais importantes de Palma. Havia mais trabalho que no emprego anterior, mas ao menos podia pôr em prática seu principal talento, o conhecimento de outros idiomas.

Sakura e Matsuri tinham freqüentado uma ótima escola na ilha, onde, além do espanhol e francês, Sakura tornara-se fluente no dialeto catalão, predominante em Maiorca. E, por conta própria, aprendera o alemão, o japonês e o sueco.

Sua facilidade para línguas permitia-lhe dialogar ao mesmo tempo com duas pessoas, usando idiomas distintos, sem a menor hesitação. Com isso consolidara definitivamente a sua posição na Gomila & Rodriguez, ao mesmo tempo que a população cosmopolita da ilha trazia uma variedade surpreendente de problemas ao escritório, e, a cada dia, novos desafios para enfrentar.

Tanto que Sakura tinha pensado em fazer um curso noturno para melhorar seus conhecimentos do italiano, embora duvidasse que sua vida atribulada suportasse mais uma atividade... uma delas, as reuniões do Grupo Ambiental, às quais comparecia todas as noites de quarta-feira. Ainda que as palestras e exibições de slides às vezes fossem monótonas, a confraternização entre os membros colocava-a em contado com maiorquinos e forasteiros que pensavam como ela, compartilhando das mesmas preocupações quanto à ecologia.

Na quarta-feira daquela semana, quando Sakura chegou ao salão de reuniões, o grupo de amigos rodeou-a, todos ardendo de curiosidade. Shikaku Nara, que ocupava seu lugar habitual embaixo do quadro a óleo que retratava as águias em Puig Mayor, foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Olá, "Santa Jorgina". Tem matado muitos dragões ultimamente ? Ouvi dizer que andou defendendo sozinha a honra de Sa Virgem !

Sakura, acostumada à velocidade com que os boatos se espalhavam em Maiorca, não se surpreendeu.

\- Quem lhe contou isso ?

\- Está todo mundo comentando. Disseram que você deu um tapa em Sasuke Uchiha em sua própria ilha...

\- Meu Deus, que exagero ! Não aconteceu nada disso !

-... e que você lhe disse claramente o que achava do balneários de veraneio e do heliporto.

\- Isso é verdade - Sakura admitiu com um sorriso.

\- Vamos lá - pediu uma das moças -, conte-nos a versão oficial.

\- Ah, foi um episódio tão insignificante...

\- Bobagem ! Conte-nos tudo... senão. os boatos vão se tornar cada vez mais exagerados.

Um tanto encabulada, pois nos últimos dias reavaliara seu próprio comportamento, Sakura fez um breve relato do que acontecera no sábado. A reação foi de divertimento. O fato de ninguém até então ter visto Sasuke Uchiha pessoalmente elevou a discussão com ele a algo lendário, transformando-a no centro de todas as atenções. A única coisa que a impedia de assumir totalmente o papel de heroína era a lembrança desagradável de ter sido carregada por aqueles braços fortes e colocada no bote inflável, como se fosse uma menina carente por ajuda dos adultos. Naturalmente ela não lhes contou essa parte.

\- Como ele reagiu a você?- a pergunta, feita com uma intensidade característica, partiu de Shikaku Nara, que era considerado o líder do grupo. Era um japonês alto e anguloso, que trabalhava no Instituto de Pesquisas de Aves de Rapina. Como um dos mais dedicados ecologistas da ilha, no ano anterior fizera uma palestra memorável sobre as águias da Sardenha e de Maiorca - Isto é, como ele reagiu a você pessoalmente ?

\- Bem... Acho que ele se divertiu, para falar a verdade.

\- Como assim?

\- O sr. Uchiha é muito autoconfiante. Senti-me como uma abelha tentando aferroar alguém de armadura. Sua amiga ficou mais aborrecida do que ele. Mas houve um momento em que pensei que ele ia perder a paciência.

\- Foi positivo o contato com ele ?

\- Fui chamada de pseudo-ecologista. E havia uma expressão nos olhos dele... - ela parou, sentindo-se incapaz de descrever o brilho que vira nos olhos negros.

Shikaku Nara estudou-a por um momento. Como as aves de rapina, que eram a sua paixão, ele possuía olhos negros particularmente penetrantes. Tinha mais de trinta anos, mas o rosto queimado pelo sol e pelo vento fazia-o parecer dez anos mais velho.

\- Acha que ele... gostou de você ? - perguntou, acariciando a barba negra e grisalha.

\- Claro que não.

Apesar da negativa veemente, Sakura corou, pois era a segunda vez que alguém insinuava a mesma coisa. Naquele instante, o orador convidado da noite foi apresentado, e as luzes da sala foram apagadas para a exibição de slides.

A longa e detalhada exposição a respeito de um tipo de planta das montanhas teve um efeito sonífero sobre Sakura. Quando as luzes acenderam de novo, uma hora e meia depois, ela sobressaltou-se. Na verdade, estivera cochilando durante os últimos minutos. Em seguida foi servido um pequeno lanche: refrigerantes e salgadinhos. Então, Shikaku Nara aproximou-se de Sakura, acompanhado de Adrián Benitez, um colega do instituto onde trabalhava.

Os dois sentaram-se à sua frente, olhando-a com ar profissional, Shikaku deu início à conversa:

\- Estive pensando no debate a respeito de Sa Virgen, no final do mês... Bem, como é a primeira vez que alguém do Ministério do Meio Ambiente vai participar, devemos assegurar também a presença de Uchiha...

\- É uma ótima idéia - disse Sakura - Só que ele nunca compareceu às outras reuniões, porque viria a essa ?

\- Porque você vai convidá-lo.

\- Eu ?

\- Exatamente. Tenho a impressão de que você conseguiu sensibilizá-lo. Talvez ele lhe dê ouvidos.

\- Duvido muito - ela fez uma expressão incrédula.

\- De qualquer forma, vale a pena tentar, não acha ?

\- Tentar o quê ?

\- Entrar em contato com ele. E fazer-lhe o convite pessoalmente.

\- Já fiz iso, em Sa Virgen.

Shikaku riu.

\- Não custa nada reforçar o convite. Ele é capaz de vir... se você o convidar.

\- Ora, por que ele viria ?

\- Para ver você, provavelmente. Desconfio que vai dar certo. E não me sai da cabeça a idéia de que você o tornou mais receptivo à nossa causa.

\- Você está sonhando, Shikaku. É impossível tirar essas conclusões a partir do que eu lhe contei !

\- Não será você quem está se recusando a enxergar a dimensão do que fez ? - Adrián ponderou, sendo seguido por Shikaku:

\- Tenho certeza de que ele a ouvirá. Se você lhe telefonar ou lhe lançar um desafio...ele acabará cedendo.

\- Também acho - reforçou Karin Uzumaki, uma japonesa que se aproximara do grupo junto com outra moça, esta espanhola - É uma idéia brilhante ! Se você convencer Uchiha a vir para a reunião, nós cuidaremos para que ele tenha uma noite da qual não se esquecerá tão cedo.

Sakura titubeou. Embora Shikaku e seus amigos não tivessem participado do grupo que invadira a ilha no ano anterior, gritando "Tirem as mãos de Sa Virgen", estavam todos comprometidos com a causa da preservação ambiental. Porém a promessa de Karin soava como uma ameaça... Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Shikaku esclareceu:

\- Não se preocupe, ninguém vai lançar granadas na reunião. Nós somos cientistas, não desordeiros.

E Karin acrescentou:

\- Por mais fortes que sejam nossos argumentos ninguém se impressiona com "representantes", sobretudo a imprensa. Se o governo enviar um representante e Uchiha, outro, o debate fica esvaziado.

\- E nenhum jornalista vai se dar ao trabalho de fazer a cobertura - comentou a amiga dela.

\- Mas se Sasuke Uchiha comparecesse... isso seria notícia ! - exclamou Adrián.

\- Pois é - interveio Shikaku - Teríamos um debate de verdade, e não um bate-boca que não leva a nada. O que você acha ?

\- Bem... - Sakura ergueu os ombros num gesto de impotência.

Na verdade, ela não tinha a menor vontade de rever Sasuke Uchiha. Por outro lado, não gostaria de aparecer como fraca diante do grupo; Shikaku Nara exercia a liderança sobre eles por dois motivos principais: gratificação profissional e um "faro" surpreendente para tomar decisões acertadas. Agora, ele estava convencido de que Sakura seria capaz de trazer o sr. Uchiha para a reunião...

\- Está em cima da hora... é isso que ele vai argumentar, não acham ? - Sakura indagou, tentado ganhar tempo.

\- Ele terá três semanas para se preparar. Além disso, só precisará responder a algumas perguntas - Shikaku rebateu.

\- Eu sei... mas não tenho idéia de como entrar em contato com ele.

\- Nós sabemos - disse Karin, com um sorriso maroto.

\- Você não imagina quantas vezes já tentamos falar com ele - Adrián argumentou - E nós sempre acabamos esbarrando nas secretárias ou nos advogados.

\- Mas ele conversará com você - Shikaku garantiu - E, se convencê-lo a vir à reunião, você terá feito mais por Sa Virgen que qualquer um de nós.

\- A imprensa comparecerá em peso. E depois que eu fizer contato com meus amigos da TV Maiorca, tenho certeza de que irão televisionar o debate - Karin acrescentou entusiasmada - Será o acontecimento do ano. Vamos rebater um a um todos os argumentos dele. A opinião pública virá para o nosso lado. Ficaremos mais perto da salvação de Sa Virgen !

\- Você quer salvar Sa Virgen, não quer? - uma das garotas perguntou incisivamente.

\- Claro ! Eu amo Sa Virgen !

\- Independentemente disso - observou Adrián -, Sa Virgen é uma das poucas Ilhas Baleares que continuam intactas. Ela e Sa Dragonera estão entre os últimos refúgios do falcão de Eleonora. Essa luta é importante, Sakura. Há muitas coisas envolvidas além de sentimentos...

\- Sakura está a par da importância ecológica de Sa Virgen - Shikaku disse asperamente - Ela não precisa de sermões.

Adrián ergueu as mãos, como se quisesse apaziguar o colega.

\- Desculpe se fui inconveniente... acontece que sinto isso de maneira muito intensa. Afinal de contas, eu nasci aqui, sou maiorquino...

Sakura aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça. Porém, um sentimento de tristeza invadia seu coração. Bem lá no íntimo, considerava a luta contra Sasuke Uchiha como uma traição. Que não lhe perguntassem porque, pois não saberia explicar-se.

\- Então - Karin voltou à carga -, nós poderíamos contar com você ?

Sakura tomou o último gole do refrigerante e assentiu com um movimento vigoroso de cabeça.

\- Está bem, eu vou tentar. O que devo fazer ?

\- Vou dar-lhe o número do telefone da casa dele - disse Shikaku - Não consta da lista oficial. Se você telefonar na hora do almoço, certamente o encontrará em casa. Está bem ?

Sakura fez que sim, fingindo entusiasmo, apenas para não contrariar as expressões radiantes dos demais.

Shikaku passou-lhe o número num pedaço de papel.

\- Talvez essa seja nossa primeira chance de verdade, Sakura. Se meu pressentimento estiver correto, você será a nossa heroína !

* * *

Passaram-se dois dias até que Sakura telefonasse para Sasuke Uchiha. E por um motivo muito simples: falta de coragem. Cada vez que ela pegava o telefone, desistia antes de completar o número. Mas, afinal, na sexta-feira, fez a ligação de seu local de trabalho, sentindo-se nervosa. Foi atendida por uma voz de homem.

\- Eu gostaria de falar com o _señor_ Uchiha.

\- Ele não está no momento. Quem gostaria de falar com ele, por favor ?

\- Meu nome é Sakura Haruno.

\- Gostaria de deixar algum recado?

\- Sim, se for possível... - ela não sabia se ficava feliz ou desapontada por não encontrá-lo ali. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

\- Um momento, por favor, _señorita._

Enquanto esperava, ela aproveitou para concluir algumas notas no documento que estava traduzindo. De repente, porém, quase soltou a caneta sobre o papel ao ouvir a voz grave e inconfundível no outro lado da linha.

\- Sakura Haruno ?

\- Oh... olá! - ela teve uma visão momentânea do rosto moreno e atraente e por pouco não perdeu a fala - Pensei que tivesse saído.

\- Não estou em casa para pessoas que telefonam. O que não é a mesma coisa que "sair". Você deve saber a diferença.

\- Sim...

\- O que posso fazer por você?

\- Bem, só eu queria me assegurar de que não se esqueceu do dia vinte e nove.

\- Vinte e nove ? Vai ter de me explicar do que se trata... eu não me lembro de nada.

\- É o debate sobre Sa Virgen. Vai ser realizado no Auditório Ramón Lull, no dia vinte e nove, às dezenove e trinta.

\- Ah, vou mandar um representante.

\- Quer dizer que não vai ?

\- Não tenho o que fazer lá.

\- Eu imaginava que o senhor tivesse coragem para comparecer desta vez.

\- Não estou interessado em discutir com esse pessoal, Sakura.

\- Por que não ? São cientistas e defensores do meio ambiente.

\- Você se inclui em qual grupo ?

\- Sou uma ecologista. E, mais do que isso, alguém que ama Sa Virgen e nunca terá condições para se hospedar em seus chalés de férias, nem sequer por uma semana. A construção desse balneário vai me afastar de um lugar que significa muito para mim.

\- Você me corta o coração - Sasuke respondeu com ironia.

\- Urbanizar Sa Virgen é um ato de vandalismo!

\- Mas muito lucrativo...

\- Mesmo quando se trata de destruição da natureza ? - zangada, Sakura bateu na mesa com a mão livre.

\- É um direito que me assiste. Agora, se você não tiver mais nada a dizer...

\- Espere ! Não há a menor chance de comparecer à reunião ?

\- Acho que não - e, depois de uma pequena pausa, ele acrescentou: - Contudo... estou disposto a discutir isso.

Sakura sorriu esperançosa.

\- Ótimo. Vamos discutir.

\- Não agora. Eu estou muito ocupado. Venha tentar me convencer durante o fim de semana.

\- Quer que eu vá até sua casa ? Que vá visitá-lo ? - ela perguntou, perplexa.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- Mas por quê ?

\- Aqui nós teremos tranqüilidade para discutir tudo o que você quiser.

\- Mas...

\- Está me parecendo agora que é você quem não tem coragem.

\- Não é isso ! - por que diabos ele queria vê-la ? Se já era constrangedor falar-lhe ao telefone. Entretanto, se Shikaku soubesse que ela recusara o convite... - Se eu for visitá-lo, promete que comparecerá à reunião ?

\- Não. O acordo é o seguinte: se você não vier à minha casa, eu não compareço à reunião. Por outro lado, se me convencer a ir...

\- Preciso mesmo ir até sua casa ?

\- Você fala como se estivesse assustada. O que tem a temer de mim ?

\- Nada, eu acho - respondeu ela, arrepiando-se.

\- Exatamente. Então vamos marcar para amanhã, sábado, às duas e meia da tarde.

\- Não sei aonde você mora !

\- É próximo da estrada que leva a Esporles, pouco antes de San Sebastián. Há uma pequena placa indicando Alcamar. Pegue essa estrada. E _hasta la vista_ _!_

Sakura balbuciou uma despedida e, depois de colocar o fone no gancho, tentou pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Shikaku Nara talvez tivesse razão ao afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha ficara intrigado com ela. Não, isso não fazia sentido ! Um homem como ele não perderia tempo com pessoas comuns.

E, a julgar por Gabriella Cuéllar, esta deveria ser seu tipo ideal. Tinha de haver outro motivo para que a tivesse convidado à sua casa. Algo relacionado com Sa Virgen. Será que as duas partes dessa disputa estavam procurando usá-la para atingir seus próprios objetivos ?

Bem, só lhe restava esperar até o dia seguinte para ver o que ele queria lhe propor. D qualquer forma, freqüentar a casa de Sasuke Uchiha era um dos privilégios mais raros nos meios sociais maiorquinos. E Mebuki Haruno certamente comentaria isso com suas amigas durante meses.

Só que, desta vez, Sakura iria preparada: bem vestida, assumiria uma postura correta e tratando-o de igual para igual. Precisava provar-lhe que não era apenas a jovem descabelada e de idéias "exóticas" que ele vira no primeiro encontro !

De volta ao trabalho, Sakura dirigiu-se à biblioteca, mas no meio do caminho parou para conversar com o sócio principal da firma.

\- _Señor_ Gomila, já ouviu falar em Sasuke Uchiha ?

O velho estudou-a por cima dos óculos de aro de tartaruga antes de responder.

\- Claro que sim.

\- Já o viu pessoalmente ?

\- Muitas vezes. Conheci muito bem o pai dele. Sasuke é parecido com ele - Jaime Gomila sorriu ao relembrar o passado - A mãe dele era uma mulher lindíssima ! Olhos escuros como a noite, e um sorriso encantador, cabelos que pareciam uma cascata de seda negra... Deslumbrante ! Todos os homens de Maiorca suspiravam por ela.

\- Ela ainda vive ?

\- Não. Morreu há alguns anos, juntamente com o marido - O sr. Gomila suspirou - Morreram em um acidente...

\- Eu... eu lamento muito - Sakura murmurou, descobrindo que o seu chefe sofrera com a morte dos Uchiha. Então ela lembrou-se de um detalhe no rosto de Sasuke Uchiha e perguntou: - Como foi que Sasuke quebrou o nariz ?

\- Foi no mesmo acidente. É uma pena ver o rosto dele assim. Sasuke tinha herdado a aparência da mãe.

\- Mas ainda assim é um homem atraente - Sakura riu.

\- Você acha ? É por isso que está fazendo tantas perguntas ?

\- Claro que não, sr. Gomila. Não faço parte do fã-clube de Sasuke Uchiha ! Entretanto, ele poderia submeter-se a uma plástica e afilar o nariz. Um bom cirurgião faria isso num instante.

\- Desconfio que ele prefere deixar do jeito que está.

\- Por quê ?

Jaime Gomila fez uma expressão misteriosa e não respondeu. Então Sakura seguiu para a biblioteca. Mais tarde, ela telefonou para Shikaku e contou-lhe sobre o convite de Sasuke. O ornitólogo ficou entusiasmado.

\- Eu não lhe disse que ele estava fisgado ? Agora trate de convencê-lo a participar da reunião, Sakura.

\- Farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. Quanto a isso, fique tranqüilo.

Ela trabalhou uma hora e meia além do expediente, a fim de concluir a tradução solicitada por Jaime Gomila. Em compensação, fez uma viagem tranqüila de volta para casa, livre do trânsito pesado da hora do _rush_.

As luzes do crepúsculo emprestavam uma aura romântica à cidade de Palma. E fora do perímetro urbano, o campo não ficava para trás em matéria de beleza: agaves gigantescas enfileiravam-se à margem da estrada, perfilando-se contra o céu tingido de rosa. Mais adiante, palmeiras e figueiras-da-índia entremeavam-se nos campos de amendoeiras e árvores frutíferas que se estendiam até as colinas distantes.

Depois de contornar uma curva, Sakura avistou as torres de pedras com suas pás compridas de madeira entre os laranjais. Eram os moinhos de Maiorca... verdadeiros símbolos de um tipo de agricultura e de um estilo de vida que estavam desaparecendo. Pena que tanta gente não desse o devido valor à preservação daquela região rústica e maravilhosa...

Sasuke Uchiha parecia ser um desses: um homem cego pela cobiça que não se importava em substituir o verde natural pelo cinza de concreto armado.

Não deixava de ser curioso que alguém tão encantador e inteligente fosse ao mesmo tempo tão míope em relação ao problema ecológico. De qualquer modo, independente disso, tratava-se de uma personalidade singular, um misto de rudeza e força, aliadas à bondade e à paixão. Como seria Sasuke na intimidade ? Um frio percorreu-lhe o corpo ao imaginá-lo como amante. Devia ser terno, atencioso, ardente...

Na verdade, Sakura Haruno reconhecia suas próprias limitações para opinar sobre esse assunto. Suas experiências com o sexo oposto eram limitadas. E ela nunca dormira com um homem. Entre amigas de sua idade, devia ser, talvez, a única nessa situação. Quase todas já lhe haviam confidenciado suas aventuras íntimas com os namorados. Entretanto, Sakura não as invejava. Entregar-se a alguém representava algo muito sério para ela. Jamais faria amor com um homem se não o amasse de verdade.

Tivera vários namorados, porém nenhum deles a levara a apaixonar-se loucamente, a ponto de despertar-lhe o desejo de ser sua mulher, na verdadeira acepção do termo. Aos vinte e três anos, ela ainda não sabia o que era o amor: seria o sentimento que sua mãe nutria por seu pai ? O que Matsuri alimentava por seu marido espanhol ? Kizashi e Mebuki pareciam compartilhar de uma terna camaradagem. Quanto a Matsuri e Diego, estavam agarradinhos o tempo todo e não perdiam uma oportunidade de escapar dos olhares dos demais, a fim de se tocarem sem restrições...

Definitivamente, "amor" para Sakura era o que ela sentia por aquela paisagem maravilhosa, pelos bosques intactos de Sa Virgen, pelas águas do mar azul, que cortava com seu veleiro _Suzana Carrancuda_. Tudo o mais ficava em segundo plano: amigos, namorados, relacionamentos afetivos, tudo !

Pensando nisso, ela atravessou o portão do jardim de sua casa, deixando o carro estacionado fora da garagem. Então voltou a preocupar-se com o encontro do dia seguinte. Pela primeira vez, começou a vislumbrar a possibilidade de sucesso para o Grupo Ambiental. A campanha para salvar Sa Virgen tinha mais de seis meses, mas fora um tanto amadorística, marcada por discussões e manifestações mal organizadas, que não tinham atraído o público.

Agora, porém, se assegurassem a presença de Sasuke Uchiha no debate, juntamente com o representante do Ministério do Meio Ambiente, o assunto despertaria interesse de toda a comunidade. E, com certeza, a defesa da ilha ganharia centenas de novos adeptos !

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 3.


	3. Chapter 3

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso, e assim permaneceu até o meio-dia, quando a chuva parou, embora o céu continuasse encoberto por nuvens cinzentas.

O nervosismo tirou por completo o apetite de Sakura, que não tocou no almoço.

\- Bem que eu avisei que o tipo moreno e perigoso seria a sua perdição - Sai gracejou enquanto estava à mesa - Nunca vi você tão apaixonada.

\- Ah, pare com isso - ela protestou sem muita convicção - Eu só estou preocupada. Não sei como convencê-lo ir ao debate.

\- Por que ele não chamou-a para almoçar ? - Kizashi quis saber.

\- Ora, vai ser uma discussão feia ! Não ficaria bem tocar nesse assunto durante um almoço.

\- Uma coisa eu lhe garanto: não será fácil dobrar Sasuke Uchiha - o pai avisou, antes de se voltar para Sai - No final do ano passado, um grupo de "ecologistas" invadiu Sa Virgen e quase destruiu a ilha. Isso, a pretexto de defendê-la dos depredadores do meio ambiente !

Mebuki lançou um olhar de censura para o marido.

\- Não tem a menor graça. Os amigos de Sakura não estavam envolvidos nessa baderna - em seguida, ela dirigiu-se à filha: - O que você vai vestir, meu bem ? Aquele vestido azul de gola e punhos brancos ?

\- Não, eu prefiro algo mais sóbrio - ela retrucou.

\- Se eu fosse você, iria de jeans e camiseta - Sai sugeriu, bem-humorado - Pelo menos parecerá mais autêntica.

\- Mas, em compensação, voltarei com as mãos abanando. Não, irmãozinho, eu tenho de ir bem elegante. Agora, com licença. Vou me vestir.

A pista para Esporles estava úmida e derrapante devido à chuva recente, porém o campo nas laterais tinha um aspecto viçoso, que, em poucas semanas, daria lugar à secura do verão. Árvores e arbustos exibiam uma folhagem densa, de um verde brilhante, aqui e ali entremeados de flores silvestres.

Concentrada na beleza que se descortinava ao seu redor, Sakura não viu o sinal indicando o caminho para Alcamar, e teve de recuar algumas centenas de metros da estrada.

O desvio subia constante por alguns quilômetros, com a paisagem tornando-se cada vez mais selvagem. De repente, a estrada era interrompida por um grande portão duplo, sustentado por colunas de mármore e ornamentado com desenhos no ferro forjado. Do outro lado, um imenso laranjal e, à distância, uma encosta coberta pela mata.

Assim que ela parou o carro, surgiu um homem da guarita que ladeava o portão. Sakura baixou o vidro da janela e perguntou:

\- É aqui a propriedade do _señor_ Sasuke Uchiha ?

O homem riu.

\- A _señorita_ está na propriedade de _don_ Sasuke desde que deixou a estrada para Esporles. É a srta. Haruno ?

\- Sou.

\- Seja bem-vinda. O _señor_ a espera. Vou abrir o portão.

O tom de reverência que ele usou para se referir ao patrão dava uma amostra de como o tratava respeitosamente.

"Parece que o sr. Uchiha não possui empregados, mas, sim, servos", Sakura pensou enquanto atravessavam o portão.

A alameda que se estendia à sua frente, margeada por pomares bem cuidados de frutas cítricas, era interminável. Com certeza a produção de laranjas daquela fazenda seria suficiente para suprir todo o mercado de suco do país. Eram esses ricos latifundiários que deveriam responsabilizar-se pela preservação do meio ambiente em vez de serem os seus principais depredadores !

Independente do que acontecesse, Sakura iria dizer-lhe o que pensava a seu respeito. Não podia perder uma oportunidade como aquela. Mas, além disso, pretendia aproveitar para observar de perto o estilo de vida que os ricaços maiorquinos levavam.

Depois de vários quilômetros de laranjais, finalmente ela chegou à casa. Estacionou o carro junto à entrada e saiu para olhá-la. Construída de pedras da mesma tonalidade dos morros circundados e suavizada por trepadeiras de hera, a mansão situava-se no topo de uma pequena elevação, com vista para o vale. Possuía inúmeras janelas altas e arqueadas, algumas das quais estavam com as venezianas fechadas, exceto as do térreo, todas abertas para a tarde de primavera. Uma torre alta de pedra, em estilo muito antigo dominada o jardim espaçoso.

Como não apareceu ninguém para recebê-la, ela dirigiu-se ao pátio interno, reparando no ano "1634" entalhado na parede de pedra.

O pátio era encantador. Ao centro, uma fonte de água límpida rodeada de grandes vasos com arbustos floridos. As arcadas em volta tornavam o local um refúgio de tranqüilidade. A única coisa destoante dali era a Ferrari vermelha, nova em folha, estacionada em um dos lados.

"É típico dos milionários excêntricos possuírem carros espalhafatosos como esse", pensou ela, olhando ao redor com curiosidade. Porém, apesar da hostilidade em relação a Sasuke Uchiha, ela não podia deixar de apreciar a beleza do lugar. Tratava-se de uma casa maravilhosa, conservada durante mais de três séculos, uma obra de arte que sobrevivera a dezenas de gerações. Um patrimônio arquitetônico inestimável.

Ao ouvir passos atrás de si, Sakura virou-se. Sasuke Uchiha acabara de descer o último degrau de escada sob um dos arcos.

Ele vestia o mesmo tipo de malha de jérsei que usava em Sa Virgen, simples e elegante, fazendo conjunto com uma calça cinza-petróleo e mocassins feitos à mão. Aproximou-se a passos lentos, fitando-a com olhos sensuais. Parou a menos de um metro de Sakura. Estava mais bonito e encantador do que parecera na ilha. O rosto moreno, visto de tão perto, era perturbador e fazia seu coração disparar no peito.

\- Bem - disse ela, quebrando o silêncio -, aqui estou eu.

Em vez de responder de imediato, Sasuke ergueu a mão e tirou-lhe os óculos escuros, como se quisesse relembrá-la tal como a vira da primeira vez. Sakura sentiu um calafrio diante de seu olhar perscrutador.

\- É, aqui está você. Mas um pouco diferente de quando a vi lá em Sa Virgen.

Na realidade, Sakura levara mais de uma hora preparando-se para esse encontro. Lembrando-se da elegância de Gabriela Cuéllar, ela optara pela sofisticação. Penteara cuidadosamente os cabelos, prendendo-os no alto da cabeça, de modo à deixar livre o pescoço esguio. Pusera pouca maquiagem, apenas o suficiente para dar brilho à boca e destacar o verde dos seus olhos. Escolhera depois um conjunto de linho cor de pêssego, com cinto, que era o traje mais elegante que possuía. Por fim, calçara um par de elegantes sapatos marrons que combinavam com o cinto e a bolsa.

Ela nunca estivera mais encantadora ou desejável em toda sua vida, por isso experimentou uma incômoda sensação de desapontamento ao notar que não impressionara... pelo menos aparentemente.

Mas, no instante seguinte, Sasuke Uchiha riu suavemente e, curvando-se em sua direção, beijou-lhe de leve os lábios, antes que ela tivesse tempo de recuar.

\- Você fica diferente quando não está de jeans - ele comentou em seguida -Seja bem-vinda a Alcamar.

Sentindo-se como se flutuasse no ar, ela foi conduzida até uma grande e arejada sala de teto alto, muito bem mobiliada com tapetes persas no chão, belas antiguidades regionais e paredes revestidas com lambris de madeira. Um vaso cheio de rosas em cima, via-se uma magnífica escadaria de carvalho que conduzia ao primeiro andar.

Tanta riqueza e bom gosto chegavam a inibir um visitante que viesse de outro meio social. Sakura nunca estivera numa casa tão suntuosa. Por melhor que tivesse se preparado para esse encontro, a atmosfera requintada daquele ambiente não a deixava tão à vontade como gostaria. Assim que ela se sentou no sofá que Sasuke indicou, uma criada entrou na sala trazendo café numa bandeja de prata. Sakura aceitou uma xícara de bebida quente e aromática. Após o primeiro gole, ela rompeu o silêncio.

\- Desculpe a minha ignorância, _señor_ Uchiha, mas até hoje eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de Alcamar, embora deva ter passado diante do sinal dezenas de vezes. O que o nome significa ?

Sasuke apontou para a torre em ruínas, visível através de uma das janelas.

\- Aquilo é Alcamar... Ou melhor, o que resta de Alcamar. Era um forte construído pelos árabes, quando dominavam o Mediterrâneo, há mais de mil anos. Eles o chamavam de El Qamar,que significa Torre da Lua. Lá de cima se vê o vale. Mais tarde eu a levarei até lá.

\- Uma torre árabe... quer dizer então que o senhor tem ascendência moura ?

\- Com toda certeza.

\- Esta propriedade tem um enorme laranjal...

\- São mais de duzentos e cinqüenta mil pés.

\- Tudo isso ?! Significa uma árvore para cada homem, mulher ou criança em Palma !

\- Por que tanto espanto ? Acha condenável que alguém tenha uma fazenda tão grande ?

\- Não, não é nenhum crime possuir tantas terras...

\- Fico feliz em ouvi-la dizer isso - retrucou Sasuke, com um toque de ironia.

\- O que pode ser criminosa é a maneira de tratar a terra. Torná-la inútil ou improdutiva, por exemplo, é uma agressão às gerações futuras.

\- Obrigado pela lição - ele fez uma leve reverência - Preciso me lembrar de escrever isso em meu diário.

Retribuindo o sarcasmo, Sakura replicou:

\- Para falar a verdade, fiquei surpresa ao ver que não é um rico ocioso, como eu havia imaginado.

\- Ser dono de uma fazenda é mais duro do que você pensa. Eu mesmo plantei metade das laranjeiras que existem aqui.

\- Acredito - Sakura terminou de tomar café antes de prosseguir: - E agora que descobri que é um homem ligado à terra, e não um playboy, tenho certeza de que apreciará os argumentos que vim apresentar esta tarde.

\- Tenho trabalhado em Alcamar desde os meus doze anos... bem antes de você nascer para velejar em seu iate e demonstrar descortesia com estranhos. Mas lhe asseguro que muitas vezes desejei ser um desses ricaços ociosos dos quais você fala... infelizmente, esse não era o meu destino.

\- O que Alcamar exige de trabalho, recompensa em riqueza. Não espere que eu me compadeça de sua situação, se é dono de tudo isso.

\- Longe de mim querer sua piedade ! - sentado no outro extremo do sofá, ele cruzou as longas pernas - Mas não estamos aqui para discutir sobre Alcamar.

\- Exatamente - ela apanhou a bolsa e tirou de dentro um maço de impressos - Eu lhe trouxe algum material de leitura...

\- Quanta gentileza ! - Sasuke interrompeu-a, irônico - Aceita mais um café?

\- Não, obrigada - ela esperou até que ele se servisse da segunda xícara, então continuou: - Há vários documentos interessantes aqui. Vão lhe ser muito úteis. Este, por exemplo, é um folheto sobre Sa Virgen divulgado pelo Grupo Ambiental no ano passado - e Sakura estendeu-lhe o documento, que fora compilado por Shikaku Nara.

\- Eu li essa "obra-prima" - Sasuke pegou o folheto com a ponta dos dedos, como se temesse sujar as mãos - É uma mescla de mentiras e histeria!

\- Ah, é ? Então mostre-me as mentiras.

\- Tudo aqui é mentira. Ele insinua que eu vou destruir as reservas naturais de Sa Virgen... isso é pura balela. Esse suposto cientista afirma que vou cobrir a ilha de concreto.

\- "Suposto" não !- Sakura o interrompeu, indignada - Shikaku é um cientista de renome, uma autoridade respeitada em ornitologia.

\- Eu sei exatamente o que ele é - disse ele, com desprezo - Shikaku Nara foi recebido de braços abertos nesta ilha, mas não possui as boas maneiras de um hóspede. É fanático e provocador, isso sim... você o considera seu amigo ?

\- Eu admiro a dedicação dele. E não estranho que ele lhe pareça um fanático, pois faz tudo o que pode para impedir seu negócio com Sa Virgen. As pessoas como ele, preocupadas com o meio ambiente, são as verdadeiras amigas de Maiorca, sr. Uchiha.

\- Você fala como uma colegial deslumbrada.

\- É o que acha ? Lamento desapontá-lo.

\- Você confunde agressão neurótica com dedicação. São coisas totalmente diferentes.

\- Eu não esperaria que alguém do seu tipo tivesse uma opinião equilibrada sobre um homem como Shikaku Nara. Portanto, poupe-me da propaganda contra ele.

\- O quê ? Seu amigo Shikaku Nara é quem é especialista em propaganda. As acusações dele são absurdas. Até você deve perceber que são mentiras. Eu pretendo construir apenas um pequeno número de chalés, agrupados num terreno perto da Angra de Lom, não uma cidade, como ele afirma. Além disso, veículos motorizados serão totalmente proibidos.

\- Exceto os helicópteros, certo? Se bem que os falcões adoram o barulho de helicópteros, não é mesmo? - ela ironizou.

\- Não seja tola. Eu nunca disse isso. O que falei foi que um vôo semanal não iria incomodar os falcões.

\- É ver para crer !

Num gesto de impaciência, Sasuke correu os dedos pelos cabelos.

\- A imagem que você faz dos helicópteros é a igual à mostrados nos filmes de guerra da TV: um monstro verde-oliva, roncando no céu, despejando projéteis e foguetes sobre a vida animal. Está muito enganada. O helicóptero moderno é um meio de transporte silencioso, rápido e eficiente. Não polui o ar nem a água. E tem mais vantagens que as lanchas.

\- É impossível de se avaliar o impacto que isso terá sobre Sa Virgen. Durante centenas de anos a ilha ficou em paz. Agora será exposta ao barulho, às máquinas e, acima de tudo, à presença de pessoas. É o começo do fim. Será que a perspectiva de ganhar alguns milhões cegou-o para a responsabilidade social ?

Ele fitou-a com os olhos semicerrados, e não respondeu.

\- Bem - Sakura continuou -, não deveria ter me convidado para vir aqui se não queria ouvir contestações. Essa é a minha opinião...

\- Eu a chamei para lhe mostrar uma coisa importante - ele levantou-se a ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo - Venha comigo.

Ele conduziu-a até a escada de carvalho. Então subiram ao primeiro andar e entraram numa sala tão espaçosa quanto a que haviam deixado. Era a biblioteca, cujas paredes estavam ocupadas por longas prateleiras de livros, quase todos com lombadas de couro e inscrições em letras douradas.

No centro do salão havia uma mesa larga e comprida, em cima da qual repousava a maquete de uma ilha.

\- É Sa Virgen ! - Sakura exclamou, surpresa.

\- Exatamente !

Ela aproximou-se do modelo, que tinha mais de dois metros de comprimento.

\- É perfeita - Sakura comentou, apreciando o topo do Puig Virgen, mais alto que sua cabeça. A paisagem fora reproduzida com meticulosos detalhes - Aqui está a Angra da Víbora, e ali a praia...- Com o dedo indicador, ela traçou a rota dentro da pequena baía.

\- E aqui está o penhasco onde eu e você nos conhecemos - Sasuke assinalou - Mas é o outro lado que eu quero lhe mostrar.

Tocando-lhe o cotovelo, ele fez com que ela desse a volta na mesa, até a região norte da ilha. Ali, aninhado acima da Angra de Lom, estava um pequeno grupo de construções, miniaturas perfeitas de chalés, piscinas e círculo plano de uma pista de pouso para helicópteros. Em comparação com a escala da ilha, a colônia projetada era minúscula. E muito bonita.

\- O impacto sobre Sa Virgen será ínfimo - ele explicou - O solo é plano e aberto nesse ponto; nenhuma árvore será derrubada. E fica bem distante do refúgio dos pássaros e dos animais. Como pode ver, não há passagem para a Angra da Víbora partindo da aldeia. Além disso, os helicópteros não irão sobrevoar a ilha. Voarão pelo mar direto de Palma e aterrissarão na frente da praia. O ruído será menor que o dos jatos que passam todos os dias rumo à África.

Ela contemplava em silêncio a linda maquete, sentindo que lhe faltavam argumentos para rebatê-lo.

\- Ali - Sasuke continuou, apontando a mesa menor, perto da janela - Ali está o modelo reduzido de um dos chalés. Até uma pessoa preconceituosa como você vai concordar que é bonito.

Sakura acompanhou-o até a outra maquete. Realmente, tratava-se de um belo projeto, com linhas arquitetônicas rústicas para combinar com a paisagem escarpada de Sa Virgen.

\- Tenho de admitir que o plano é bem feito - afinal ela comentou - Mas há um aspecto imprevisível neste projeto e que por acaso é o mais importante de tudo: as pessoas. Bastaria apenas uma delas para provocar um incêndio na floresta durante o verão. Aí nós teríamos em verdadeiro desastre ecológico.

\- Houve um incêndio feio em Sa Virgen há dez anos - ele disse secamente - Foi iniciado por uma dupla de naturalistas que acampou lá sem permissão. A cada um ou dois anos ocorrem incêndios, provocados por invasores "amantes da natureza". Pessoas iguais a você, Sakura.

\- É uma acusação sem fundamento !

\- Ao contrário, está tudo documentado. Por outro lado, pessoas com cozinhas confortáveis em seus próprios chalés não vão acender fogueiras na floresta. De qualquer modo, nós teremos guardas de plantão, inclusive um guia e uma equipe de socorro para lidar com qualquer emergência.

\- É impossível policiar os hóspedes o tempo todo ! Só se você destacasse um guarda para cada um, vinte e quatro horas por dia.

\- Isso se aplica a qualquer tipo de hotel, em qualquer lugar. No entanto, Sa Virgen dificilmente atrairá depredadores.

\- Está insinuando outra vez que os ricos zelam mais pela natureza que os pobres ?

\- Não. Estou dizendo que Sa Virgen será uma colônia de férias exclusiva para pessoas que desejam paz, solidão e um ambiente natural. Não haverá lojas, feiras, boates nem discotecas.

Por mais de uma hora, Sakura ainda tentou novos argumentos, porém Sasuke Uchiha tinha uma resposta pronta para cada questão. Nem uma única vez ele se saiu com evasivas. Ao contrário; sempre que algum ponto não ficava claro, ele voltava a explicá-lo com exemplos.

Ela era forçada a reconhecer que o projeto para a ilha fora cuidadosamente elaborado. E que não estava preparada para questioná-lo, como imaginara a princípio. De todos os membros do Grupo Ambiental, talvez só Shikaku Nara possuísse conhecimentos suficientes para enfrentar uma discussão com Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Muita coisa foi novidade para mim - disse ela, afinal, ainda estudando a maquete - Não sabia que o projeto era assim...

\- Claro que não. Ninguém o viu até hoje. Esses detalhes são confidenciais. Eu venho aperfeiçoando-os há muito tempo - acertando o tom de voz, Sasuke acrescentou: - E não gosto de ver meus planos serem obstruídos.

\- Está certo. Mas mesmo que seu plano seja melhor do que a maioria das pessoas imagina, isso só reforça meu ponto de vista: seria muito melhor torná-lo público. Recusar-se a discuti-lo com as partes interessadas não o ajudaria nem um pouco.

\- Não tenho obrigação legal de discutir esse plano com quem quer que seja.

\- Tem obrigação moral. Muita gente mudaria de idéia se soubesse da verdade.

Sasuke sorriu com malícia.

\- Eu posso incluí-la nesse grupo ?

\- Absolutamente não. Por mim, não entraria um só grama de cimento em Sa Virgen. Mas concordo que seu plano não é nocivo ao meio ambiente como eu imaginava. Por isso, minha opinião é de que deve comparecer à reunião do dia vinte e nove, e mostrar a todos o que pretende fazer.

\- Você acha que o pessoal que vai a esse debate é capaz de entender isso ?

\- Evidentemente, essa maquete não poderá ser levada ao Auditório Ramon Lull. Mas deve ir mesmo assim. É importante que responda pessoalmente aos seus críticos pelo menos uma vez, e não através de representantes.

\- Mesmo que um desses representantes seja você ? - ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desafio.

Sakura ficou furiosa.

\- Ah, é esse o seu plano ! Transformar um inimigo em um convertido útil ! Imaginou que conquistaria minha simpatia hoje, para que eu o defendesse na reunião ?

\- Você está colocando as coisas de um modo muito grosseiro, Sakura... fundamentalmente, eu esperava que você mudasse de opinião, e que ajudasse seus amigos a enxergarem a verdade.

\- Não arredo o pé de minha posição. Continuo firme na defesa da natureza, _señor_ Uchiha.

\- Quer dizer então que você se opõe ao projeto ?

\- Não o apóio. E quanto a fazer propaganda para a Proyecto Virgen, isso é uma tarefa que lhe cabe. Não conte comigo.

Fez-se um silêncio tenso, durante o qual ambos fitaram-se nos olhos com um misto de atenção e hostilidade. Por fim, ele deu de ombros e sorriu.

\- Pelo menos você viu a verdade. Agora chega de falarmos sobre Sa Virgen. Não vamos desperdiçar a tarde discutindo. Você precisa ver um pouco de Alcamar.

Sakura balançou a cabeça num gesto de concordância. Estava serena, com a sensação do dever cumprido. Talvez não o tivesse convencido a participar do debate, mas utilizara todos os argumentos a seu alcance. E descobrira, com alegria, que esse homem não pretendia destruir a ilha.

\- Gostaria de ver os quadros de Goya - disse ela, lembrando-se de algo que sua mãe lhe contara na noite anterior.

Sasuke pareceu surpreso.

\- Os quadros de Goya ? Há algum motivo particular para esse interesse ?

\- Não - ela riu - Eu apenas ouvi dizer que sua família possui dois quadros fabulosos de Goya. Ou isso é apenas mais um boato envolvendo os Uchiha ?

\- Os quadros existem, realmente. Lamento que você não possa vê-los no momento. Mas se você se interessa por pintura, posso mostrar dois outros bastante valiosos...

\- Eu adoraria.

\- Então, venha - Sasuke fez uma mesura, indicando-lhe a outra extremidade da biblioteca.

Seguida de perto por ele, Sakura entrou no corredor que dava para m ambiente isolado, uma espécie de sala íntima onde todas as peças do mobiliário eram ou do século dezenove, ou de bem antes. Eles passaram por diversas salas, todas elas estranhamente marcadas por uma atmosfera pesada e ao mesmo tempo agradável.

\- Esta casa evoca algumas coisas estranhas - comentou ela, quando ambos entraram no último cômodo da ala.

\- Como assim ? - ele olhou-a, intrigado.

\- Não sei... é como se cada um que viveu aqui tivesse acrescentado alguma coisa... uma peça de mobília,um quadro, enfim, uma marca qualquer para relembrar sua presença. Isso provoca uma marca rica e profunda... bem, é inútil explicar - concluiu ela, rindo - Eu mesma não sei o que quero dizer.

\- Eu entendo o que você quer dizer - Sasuke observou, enquanto abria as venezianas.

No lado oposto da sala, havia dois grandes quadros a óleo pendurados de cada lado de um armário embutido; ela aproximou-se das pinturas. Eram retratos de corpo inteiro de um homem e de uma mulher. A julgar pelas roupas que usavam, teriam sido pintados há cerca de trinta anos.

\- São bonitos - ela comentou, olhando de um para o outro.

Não demorou a descobrir de quem se tratava. Mesmo que Jaime Gomila não tivesse lhe falado sobre os cabelos sedosos e os olhos negros como a noite, ela teria reconhecido a mulher como a mãe de Sasuke. A semelhança entre eles era incrível. E o homem, orgulhoso e apessoado, possuía a mesma estatura imponente e o corpo esguio do filho.

\- Quem os pintou ? - Sakura quis saber.

\- Salvador Dali. Além de ser o decano dos surrealistas, ele também foi ótimo em retratos.

\- São obras excepcionais. Devem valer uma fortuna.

\- Mas jamais serão vendidas, isso eu garanto.

\- Faz tempo que seus pais morreram, Sasuke ?

\- Exatamente dez anos.

\- Quantos anos você tinha ?

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

\- Vinte e poucos...

Sakura riu.

\- Por que tanto mistério ?

\- Não vou lhe dizer minha idade. Não quero que me considere um velho decrépito.

\- Que idéia absurda ! Tenho vinte e três anos e não sou tão jovem em relação a você.

\- É... não tenho idade para ser seu pai, mas gostaria de ter uma filha tão bonita. Se quer mesmo saber, estou com trinta e cinco anos. Surpresa ?

\- Nem um pouco. Na verdade, eu só estava querendo confirmar. Adivinhei sua idade desde que o vi pela primeira vez.

\- Parabéns pela perspicácia.

O clima de hostilidade que predominara durante a discussão fora substituído por uma alegre camaradagem. Sakura sentiu-se ótima naquela nova situação. Sasuke Uchiha era uma companhia agradável. Tê-lo ali ao seu lado dava-lhe uma sensação de bem-estar a qual não estava acostumada.

\- Seu pai era um homem muito bonito. Ele devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade quando este quadro foi pintado, não ?

\- Sim... mais ou menos.

No silêncio que se seguiu, Sasuke percebeu que ela estava curiosa, porém temia ser indiscreta. Então decidiu estimulá-la, perguntando:

\- Quer saber o que aconteceu ?

\- Eu estava pensando nisso, mas se não quiser falar...

\- Foi um acidente na estrada. Um ônibus de turismo fechou nosso carro, que acabou caindo no penhasco, a caminho de Cabo Formentador.

Sakura estremeceu de pavor. Ela conhecia muito bem aquela rodovia, e visualizava a dramática cena. Num gesto instintivo, ergueu a mão e pousou-a no braço dele.

\- Sinto muito, Sasuke. Deve ter sido uma experiência chocante. Sei que você estava no carro quando aconteceu...

\- Não gosto de falar sobre isso. Mas com algumas pessoas parece mais fácil.

Sasuke fitava-a com intensidade, provocando-lhe arrepios pelo corpo. Como era possível que esse homem, seu inimigo declarado, fosse capaz de afetá-la tanto com um simples olhar ? Então, quebrando a magia do momento, ele virou-se e foi até a janela.

\- Vamos até o jardim - ele sugeriu ao fechar as venezianas - É um pecado não aproveitar o Sol.

Em silêncio, eles caminharam lado a lado ao longo do corredor, depois desceram as escadas que davam para o pátio interno. Na extremidade deste, havia uma passagem para o bem cuidado jardim da mansão, o qual cercava três lados da construção.

Seguiram por uma das trilhas de cascalho que cortava o gramado, até alcançarem um setor rebaixado onde os canteiros datavam de séculos atrás. Aquele recanto, de formato retangular, tinha uma fonte ao centro. Dali partiam caminhos cobertos por arcos de ripas com trepadeiras de flores,.

\- Que maravilha ! - Sakura exclamou enquanto passava sob a entrada arqueada.

Molhadas pela chuva recente, as flores vermelhas e brancas enchiam o ar de um delicioso perfume. Encantada com a beleza daquele lugar, ela pôs-se a andar embaixo dos caramanchões, indiferente ao gotejar ocasional das flores em sua cabeça.

De repente, ela se assustou quando um esguicho de água fria molhou um dos lados de seu rosto. Desviou-se rapidamente, mas outro jato atingiu-a com a mesma intensidade, fazendo-a gritar de surpresa.

Sasuke puxou-a para fora da zona de perigo.

\- É bom ficar de olhos abertos aqui em Alcamar - disse ele, sorridente.

Sem perceber, Sakura avançava até o centro de uma pérgula que era cruzada em todos os sentidos por jatos decorativos de água, formando uma espécie de treliça que era imperceptível, para surpreender o visitante desavisado.

\- Devia ter me avisado - disse ela, pegando um lenço para se enxugar.

\- Você estava tão concentrada em pensamentos que eu não quis interromper. De qualquer modo, não foi nenhum desastre. Por favor, deixe-me fazer isso - ele acrescentou, tomando-lhe o lenço de suas mãos.

Imóvel como uma estátua, Sakura deixou que ele lhe enxugasse o rosto e o pescoço. A proximidade dele e o contato suave dos dedos fortes fizeram com que o sangue lhe subisse às faces. Sentia-se como uma adolescente, estava corada, e não havia como disfarçar isso.

\- Eu lhe peço desculpas - ele disse momentos depois, devolvendo-lhe o lenço com uma expressão marota - Posso perguntar que perfume está usando ?

\- Nenhum. Eu nunca uso perfume.

\- Era o que eu imaginava - Sasuke murmurou num tom sugestivo - Sua pele cheira a rosas.

Sakura estremeceu, nervosa.

\- Você está sentindo o perfume das rosas lá de cima.

\- Será mesmo ?

Ele curvou-se para a frente, aproximando o rosto do dela, para aspirar o odor da pele suave. Involuntariamente, Sakura foi em sua direção, chegando tão perto que os seios roçaram o peito másculo. Todos os seus sentidos estavam alertas aos lábios quentes que quase tocavam sua pele. Se ele a tomasse nos braços, não encontraria nenhuma resistência. Ela estava hipnotizada e totalmente envolta pelo charme desse homem.

\- Não - disse ele, voltando à posição normal - É o seu cheiro mesmo... talvez seja mais parecido com madressilvas do que com rosas. De qualquer maneira, sua pele tem um perfume adocicado. Bem, a torre nos espera. Vamos até lá.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, enquanto perguntava a si mesma onde Sasuke pretendia chegar com aquelas provocações sensuais. Será que apenas abalar a sua confiança ? Ou será que havia outro interesse em jogo ?

Quando chegaram aos pés da torre, ele abriu a pesada porta de carvalho e apontou para a escadaria.

\- É uma subida difícil - ele alertou-a, sorridente - Está pronta ?

\- Claro. Eu estou em excelente forma - ela assegurou.

\- Então não vamos parar até chegarmos lá em cima !

* * *

**P. S.: **Nos vemos no Capítulo 4.


	4. Chapter 4

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Deixando claro, mais uma vez, que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

A escada no interior da torre começava larga, mas se afunilava e ficava cada vez mais íngreme à medida que se aproximava do topo. Era escura e muito mais difícil de subir do que parecia à primeira vista. Quando chegou ao primeiro patamar, Sakura estava esbaforida; e, no segundo, suas pernas pareciam estar em chamas.

\- Vamos mais devagar, Sasuke - disse ela, arquejando - Preciso descansar...

\- Só lá em cima.

Segurando-lhe a mão, ele puxou-a para o alto, quase que obrigando-a a correr, Sakura respirava com dificuldade, e só a luz vinda do topo deu-lhe forças para agüentar a arrancada final.

\- Santo Deus ! - exclamou ela, ofegante, encostando-se na parede - Eu estou morta !

\- Por causa dessa subidinha ? - Sasuke fingiu espanto. Para falar a verdade, ele não parecia cansado.

\- Você deve fazer isso três ou quatro vezes por dia...

\- Nem tanto. Mas estou acostumado.

\- Imagino que sua amiga Gabriela Cuéllar seja capaz de subir isso correndo - ela não resistiu a esse comentário, pois o tempo todo ela tinha esperado por uma oportunidade para introduzir o assunto.

\- Gabriela sobe num passo mais demorado - ele respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Então, por que me obrigou a subir depressa ?

\- Você disse que estava em ótima forma.

\- Avaliei mal a dificuldade dessa escada... ufa, como está quente ! - durante a subida, o nó do rabo-de-cavalo afrouxara, e Sakura tentou ajeitá-lo - Esse cabelo me irrita ! Juro que vou cortá-lo na semana que vem !

\- De jeito nenhum ! - Sasuke protestou com tanta veemência que ela ficou intrigada.

\- Por que não?

\- Você, que me acusa de vandalismo, devia saber porque - ele riu - Seus cabelos são tão bonitos que seria um crime cortá-los.

\- Até parece meu pai falando... de qualquer forma, se não tivesse me obrigado a correr como uma louca, eles estariam arrumados.

\- Pare de reclamar e venha apreciar a vista.

Sakura aproximou-se da ameia onde Sasuke estava. Apesar de tudo, ela sentia-se bem disposta, depois do exercício na escadaria.

\- Que paisagem maravilhosa ! - ela exclamou, apoiando as mãos nas pedras - Puxa ! Não parecia que aqui era tão alto. Dá para ver metade da ilha !

\- Pode-se avistar Palma.. e às vezes até Ibiza - Ele apontou para a catedral e depois para a faixa dourada de praia em Arenal.

A propriedade estendia-se por vários quilômetros em todas as direções. Ao longe via-se a faixa cinzenta da estrada para Esporles, marcando a divisa dos laranjais. Do lado oposto, o telhado da _villa_ cintilava ao sol, na base das montanhas.

\- É verdade que você plantou mais de cem mil árvores com as próprias mãos ? - Sakura perguntou, olhando a paisagem.

\- Para ser sincero, eu tive ajuda de três ou quatro homens. Foi um trabalho cansativo.

\- Mas bastante compensador, não é verdade ? Deve ser fantástico o perfume das flores de laranjeiras no verão.

\- Sim, é uma fragrância inesquecível.

\- Quanto tempo se leva para plantar cem mil árvores ?

\- Dez anos.

\- Isso tudo ?

\- Medido pelo tempo de Alcamar, é apenas um momento - ele observou, rindo.

\- Se eu tivesse realizado o trabalho que você fez, e está fazendo fosse minha, eu viria à torre todos os dias para passar uma hora apenas contemplando o meu feito.

\- Era exatamente o que eu fazia durante a minha adolescência. Embora fosse proibido, pois a torre estava desmoronando e era perigoso. Mandei restaurá-la há poucos anos.

Recostada nas velhas pedras da construção, Sakura contemplou-o por um momento antes de mudar de assunto.

\- Você vive sozinho desde que seus pais morreram ?

\- Mais ou menos. Minha irmã Shizune morou comigo até três anos atrás, quando se casou.

\- Ela é mais velha do que você ?

\- Não, é um ano mais nova. Ela e o marido vivem em Madrid. Eles têm dois filhos. Portanto, sem contar com os empregados, eu vivo sozinho em Alcamar.

\- Sozinho ou solitário ? Bem, você não tem uma família...

Sasuke olhou para ela com uma expressão de curiosidade.

\- Você está sugerindo que eu me case e encha a casa de crianças barulhentas ?

\- Talvez fosse uma boa idéia. É normal que as pessoas constituam família.

\- Absurdo é que o mundo inteiro pense que, depois dos trinta anos, um homem não consegue sobreviver sem se casar.

\- Você não sente falta de uma companhia feminina ?

\- Eu lhe garanto que tenho mais companhias femininas do que se fosse casado.

\- Entendo - disse Sakura, não sem um toque de censura na voz.

\- Não é nada disso que você está imaginando. Eu não vivo como um monge, mas não sou uma pessoa promíscua. Eu só quis dizer que tenho muitas amigas, que certamente não seriam toleradas por uma esposa.

\- Isso se ela for uma esposa ciumenta e insegura. Mas uma mulher sensata jamais o afastaria de seus amigos. Além disso, sua casa está precisando de um toque feminino.

\- É um conselho típico de quem lê revistas de adolescentes.

\- Não é o meu caso. Considero o casamento e os filhos um assunto muito sério.

Sasuke observou-a por um instante, como se estivesse avaliando sua sinceridade. Depois disse:

\- Supondo-se que você tenha razão... quem você sugerirá ?

\- Você deve saber melhor do que eu. Que tal a _señorita_ Cuéllar ?

\- Pode ser. Ela é bonita, muito rica e também acha que Alcamar precisa de um toque feminino.

Sakura não se surpreendeu por descobrir que Gabriela gostaria de se casar com ele. Afinal de contas, ele era um dos homens mais cobiçados da ilha.

\- E pretende se casar com ela ?

\- Talvez.

\- Ela é uma bela mulher - Sakura comentou, disfarçando uma pontinha de inveja - Gabriela ficou zangada comigo naquele dia em Sa Virgen.

\- Não consigo imaginar porque, já que você se mostrou tão encantadora - disse ele, com ironia.

Sakura não conteve o riso.

\- Bem, agora que sabe exatamente como sou fanática, eu ainda vou poder visitar Sa Virgen ?

\- Lógico, sempre que tiver vontade... a não ser que você corte o seu cabelo. Se fizer isso, eu proibirei a sua entrada na ilha.

\- Está falando sério ? Do jeito que ele cresce, vai estar batendo na minha cintura daqui a dois anos.

\- Seus cabelos são lindos. Eu adoro vê-los soltos. Embora este rabo-de-cavalo também seja... aceitável.

\- Pois fique sabendo que eu demorei quase meia hora para ajeitá-lo. Alegro-me que o ache aceitável.

\- Bem, está se soltando de novo.

\- Droga...

Ela levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando arrumá-lo. Por que sempre tinha que acontecer alguma coisa para prejudicar a sua aparência ?

\- Deixe-me tentar - Sasuke pediu, posicionado-se atrás dela. Com agilidade, ele tirou os grampos que prendiam os cabelos dela, deixando-os cair sobre os ombros - Pelo amor de Deus, não corte essa maravilha.

O contato das mãos dele, quase uma carícia, fez com que o coração de Sakura batesse mais apressadamente, e com que a sua respiração acelerasse.

Sasuke pressionou-lhe os ombros levemente, fazendo com que ela se virasse para encará-lo. Então fitou-a no fundo dos olhos enquanto afagava-lhe o rosto.

\- Diga-me uma coisa, Sakura... o seu interesse por mim se restringe a Sa Virgen ?

\- Eu... não entendo.

\- Será que não ? - as mãos fortes desceram ao longo do seu corpo, até terem envolvido-a pela cintura - Você está tensa... quando eu a vi pela primeira vez, em Sa Virgen, você tinha uma aparência meio selvagem, como se fizesse parte da paisagem. Tive a estranha sensação de que era você a dona da ilha e eu o invasor.

\- Também não entendo isso - ela murmurou - Mas certamente eu me comportei como se fosse a proprietária. Você deve te me achado uma selvagem.

\- Para falar a verdade, eu achei você _muy guapa_.

O quê ? Sasuke Uchiha a considerava encantadora ? Sakura estremeceu de excitação.

\- Por que tanta surpresa ? Ninguém nunca lhe disse que você é linda ?

Ela ficou sem saber o que responder. Olhou para o rosto moreno e, incapaz de controlar-se, levantou a mão e tocou-lhe o nariz.

\- Você não quis fazer uma plástica - ela disse baixinho.- Usa isso como se fosse um símbolo. Posso saber por qual razão ?

\- O nariz quebrado me torna feio ?

\- Não.

\- Então não vejo nenhum problema.

De repente, Sakura se deu conta do inusitado da cena. Sasuke tinha as mãos pousadas em seus quadris, e ela tocara o rosto dele com intimidade, como se fosse sua namorada... o que estava acontecendo entre os dois ? Será que o simples fato de estarem isolados naquela torre explicava esse estranho comportamento ?

Encabulada, Sakura recuou um passo, afastando-se dele.

\- Que horas são ? Eu tomei toda a sua tarde. Preciso ir embora.

Sasuke não consultou o relógio. Apenas deu de ombros.

\- Você tem algum compromisso ?

\- Não... quer dizer, sim - então, não querendo mentir, ela respondeu: - Não.

\- "Não, sim, não". Admiro uma mulher que deixa todas as suas opções em aberto.

Isso fez com que Sakura abaixasse a vista, embaraçada.

\- Não tenho nada marcado, mas prefiro ir embora.

Como se não a tivesse ouvido, Sasuke retrucou:

\- Você não quer dar um jeito em seus cabelos ? Se quiser, eu posso ajudá-la...

\- Prenda-o de qualquer maneira. Ele não pode ficar assim - Sakura deu-lhe as costas, espichando o pescoço para trás.

\- Quanto tempo você disse que levou para arrumá-lo ?

\- Quase meia hora... Por quê ?

Ao invés de responder, ele desalinhou-lhe os cabelos por completo, fazendo com que caíssem sobre os seus ombros.

\- Eu não devia ter confiado em você !

Indiferente às queixas dela, ele beijou-lhe os cabelos e aspirou a fragrância suave deles.

\- Hum, são tão perfumados... você disse que demorou meia hora para arrumá-los, não foi ?

\- Sim ! Por que fez isso ?

Imperturbável, ele prosseguiu.

\- Em primeiro lugar, pelo prazer de vê-los soltos. Em segundo lugar, porque considerando que você não voltaria para casa desse jeito, pois lhe fariam perguntas indiscretas, isso me dá mais meia hora em sua companhia. E, por último, terei o prazer de ver você prendê-los de novo.

Sakura sorriu com suavidade.

\- Está bem, você em convenceu. Só que eu não posso fazer isso aqui. Vamos voltar à casa.

\- Claro. Uma das empregadas irá ajudá-la.

De volta à mansão, Sasuke chamou a jovem e simpática criada que lhes servira café.

\- Você se lembra de como os cabelos da _señorita_ Haruno estavam penteados quando ela chegou aqui ? - ele perguntou.

\- Claro, _senõr_ \- Um brilho de malícia passou pelos olhos da moça, denunciando as conclusões equivocadas que ela tinha tirado sobre os cabelos despenteados de Sakura.

\- Você é capaz de penteá-los do mesmo jeito ?

\- Sim, sr. Uchiha.

\- Mireya é muito habilidosa, Sakura. Fique tranqüila, que ela irá penteá-la.

\- Obrigada - ela deu um sorriso para a jovem, que a conduziu até uma cadeira perto da janela.

Sasuke foi até o aparador onde havia várias garrafas de cristal com _jerez._

\- Você prefere seco ou doce ? - ele perguntou.

\- Doce, por favor - pediu ela.

Ele lhe serviu a bebida, em seguida sentou-se perto dela para observar o trabalho da criada, que começara a trançar seus cabelos.

\- Tenho pensado muito na reunião do dia vinte e nove - Sakura comentou instantes depois.

\- E daí ?

\- Bem, é provável que a imprensa e a TV compareçam. Você poderia se beneficiar com isso. Se respondesse a todas as dúvidas e tranqüilizasse as pessoas, isso tornaria o seu próprio caminho muito mais fácil.

\- Você acredita que essas reuniões e polêmicas vão persuadir o ministro do Meio Ambiente a obstruir os meus planos ? Não, eu não estou disposto a entrar na armadilha que os seus amigos prepararam para mim.

\- Ele não prepararam nada. Só perguntas. Em todo caso, você se sairá bem em qualquer debate. E pode até convencer os mais reticentes de que está certo.

Ele balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

\- Há pessoas que nunca se convencerão.

Sakura lembrou-se de Shikaku Nara... esse era um dos que fariam oposição ao projeto até o final.

\- É tolice ignorar esse debate, Sasuke. O pessoal do grupo é muito determinado. Se você não aparecer, vão aumentar a pressão sobre o Ministério.

\- E você ? Também é muito determinada ?

Ela demorou alguns instantes para responder.

\- Bem, quando eu cheguei aqui esta tarde, não tinha a menor dúvida de que todos os seus planos eram errados. Mas, depois que vi a maquete, sou obrigada a admitir que mudei de idéia.

\- Milagres sempre acontecem - Sasuke ironizou.

\- Eu não vou dizer que estou cem por cento a seu favor, porém estou preparada para admitir que seus planos são viáveis. E gostaria que outras pessoas também os conhecessem. Pessoas sérias, como Shikaku Nara e Adrián Benitez.

\- Sei.

Seria difícil dizer se ele concordava com aquela opinião. De qualquer modo, Sakura estava falando muito sério. Desde que vira o projeto, mais do que nunca achava que Sasuke deveria comparecer ao debate. Essa seria a única oportunidade para convencer os ecologistas de que aquilo que ele planejava seria inócuo ao meio ambiente. Além do mais, ela não passaria por nenhum conflito de lealdade no relacionamento com ele.

Quando Mireya concluiu o seu penteado, Sakura voltou-se para ele com uma expressão suplicante no rosto.

\- Por favor, Sasuke, vá à reunião. Isso significaria muito para mim.

\- Está bem... se você prometer não resmungar mais comigo.

Ela deu-lhe um sorriso radiante.

\- Você vai ver que é uma decisão sensata.

\- Espero que sim - gentilmente, ele tocou-lhe os cabelos - Pronto, cada fio de cabelo está no seu devido lugar. Agora, já que você gosta tanto de laranjeiras, que tal vir até aqui para ajudar na colheita ?

\- Quando ?

\- No próximo sábado. É a primeira do ano. Nós colhemos apenas os frutos mais maduros. É uma tarefa relativamente leve, mas você vai se divertir vendo os "ricos ociosos" trabalharem.

\- Eu adoraria ajudar !

\- Então trate de chegar bem cedinho. Nós começamos ao raiar do dia e lá pelas três da tarde está tudo terminado.

\- Estarei aqui às sete. Agora vou embora. Foi uma tarde maravilhosa. Vou esperar ansiosa pelo sábado.

O dia chegava ao fim quando eles se aproximaram do carro de Sakura, para a despedida. A torre projetava sua sombra sobre o jardim, e o ar estava cheio do canto de pássaros.

\- Até breve, Sakura - ele disse gentilmente, beijando-lhe as pálpebras - Eu também gostei desta tarde. Pensarei em você até o sábado.

Então ele deslizou as mãos até sua cintura, puxou-a para mais perto e procurou seus lábios. A princípio ela não soube como corresponder à boca quente que explorava a sua com tanta ternura. Logo, porém, com o sangue correndo mais rápido nas veias, entreabriu os lábios para aprofundar o contato e provar o delicioso sabor do desejo.

Sasuke acariciou-lhe as faces, depois o pescoço e afinal segurou-lhe os seios entre as mãos. Trêmula de prazer, Sakura abraçou-o com força, tocando as costas musculosas. Não queria soltá-lo quando ele a afastou de leve, com gentileza.

\- É melhor parar por aqui - Sasuke disse roucamente -, antes que nós acabemos fazendo alguma tolice.

Aturdida ao entrar no carro, Sakura quase não teve forças para girar a chave na ignição. Acenou para ele e saiu em marcha lenta, os sentidos ainda entorpecidos. Viu a figura alta pelo espelho retrovisor, e acenou novamente. Então ela pôs-se a caminho de casa, perguntando-se se não estava vivendo um sonho.

* * *

Sai não estava em casa quando Sakura chegou, o que ela achou muito bom, pois isso a livraria das brincadeiras maliciosas do irmão. Ela trocou algumas palavras com mãe na cozinha, contando-lhe o mínimo possível sobre como tinha passado a tarde. Estava exausta e não queria outra coisa senão tomar um banho demorado e ir cedo para a cama.

Ela tinha muita coisa em que pensar. Sentia-se totalmente diferente da mulher que deixara aquela casa há poucas horas. Precisava ficar a sós e fazer um balanço de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

Desejou boa-noite à mãe e virou-se para subir ao quarto. Então, uma exclamação de Mebuki a deteve.

\- Que linda presilha ! Você a estava usando quando saiu ?

\- Presilha ?

Sakura levou a mão aos cabelos e percebeu que havia algo segurando o rabo-de-cavalo. Ela puxou-o curiosa, e quase perdeu a fala ao ver a presilha de prata, uma antigüidade, em cujo centro uma pérola oval brilhava suave e misteriosamente na armação trabalhada.

\- Não - respondeu baixinho - Eu não a estava usando quando saí. Boa noite, mamãe.

Minutos mais tarde, deitada na banheira, com os olhos fechados, ela rememorou cada um dos acontecimentos do dia. Tentou colocar-se numa posição critica e analisar tudo friamente: o que, de fato, tinha acontecido naquela tarde ? Apenas uma discussão interminável, depois a visita na torre, um beijo e um convite para participar da colheita de laranjas. Ah, Sasuke Uchiha também lhe dera, sem que ela percebesse, uma presilha, através das mãos da criada...

Entretanto, por mais que se esforçasse, Sakura não conseguia enxergar as coisas com tanto distanciamento. O seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que a sucessão daqueles episódios era o começo de uma nova fase da sua vida.

Estava deixando de ver Sasuke Uchiha como inimigo. Por trás da aparência intimidadora, ele possuía algo mais. Algo que a atraía com uma força irresistível.

Após sair do banho, ela enrolou-se na toalha e sentou-se diante da penteadeira, olhando pensativa para a presilha. Não, Sasuke não teria lhe dado aquilo casualmente. A pérola era uma mensagem, que devia ser levada a sério...

Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo repentinamente. Será que ela não estava dando um valor excessivo aos acontecimentos daquela tarde ? Afinal de contas, não podia esquecer que Sasuke sugerira a possibilidade de casar-se com Gabriela Cuéllar... bonito como ele era, não teria o menor trabalho para jogar o seu charme sobre uma jovem ecologista que estava empenhada em enfrentá-lo, para assim transformar uma inimiga em aliada...

Não, esses argumentos não a convenciam. Sasuke Uchiha não era do tipo capaz de se valer de manobras desse tipo. Além disso, seu plano para Sa Virgen nem de longe representava o perigo ecológico que todos no Grupo Ambiental acreditavam. E ele concordara em ir ao debate !

Portanto, só restava a Sakura acreditar na sinceridade dos elogios que ele fizera à sua beleza, e guardar com todo o carinho aquela presilha, que talvez tivesse sido a forma que ele encontrara para dizer-lhe que tudo o que ocorrera entre os dois fora real.

* * *

A noticia do comparecimento de Sasuke Uchiha ao debate provocou uma série de atividades extras no Grupo Ambiental. Karin Uzumaki encarregou-se de entrar em contato com seus amigos da imprensa, enquanto Shikaku Nara ocupou-se em cuidar dos detalhes com os advogados de Sasuke Uchiha.

\- Você já soube da última novidade, Sakura ? O sr. Uchiha vai trazer Hiruzen Sarutobi - Karin Uzumaki contou, quando se encontraram na terça-feira - É o melhor advogado de Maiorca. Pode-se ver que ele tem amigos influentes !

Sakura sorriu.

\- Bem, pelo menos isso é um sinal de que ele está levando o debate a sério.

\- Shikaku tem a mesma opinião. E é melhor mesmo que seja assim. A coisa não vai ser nada fácil para ele, com ou sem Hiruzen Sarutobi !

Pela primeira vez nos últimos meses, o assunto Sa Virgen não empolgava Sakura. E não era só isso que lhe parecia irrelevante: até mesmo o trabalho no escritório do sr. Gomila perdera seu encantamento, embora ela não negligenciasse as suas obrigações. O emprego, o encontro com os amigos, as discussões no Grupo Ambiental, tudo isso passara a ser apenas uma forma de preencher o tempo até o sábado, quando ela voltaria a encontrar-se com Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 5.


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

No sábado, Sakura chegou a Alcamar poucos minutos depois das sete da manhã, com o Sol ainda baixo no céu. A colheita de laranjas devia ter começado há pelo menos uma hora, com uma equipe relativamente pequena, cerca de vinte e cinco homens e mulheres das mais variadas idades.

Ao invés de deixarem que ela ajudasse a colher os frutos, deram-lhe um dos caminhões para dirigir, seguindo lentamente os colhedores através das alamedas entre os laranjais. Seria uma tarefa fácil, se o volante não fosse tão pesado para manobrar o veículo nas curvas.

O aroma penetrante dos cítricos enchia o ar à medida que o trabalho duro continuava. Sasuke não exagerava ao afirmar que trabalhava duro. A única diferença entre ele e seus empregados era que ele se empenhava mais na tarefa e conversava menos. Todos ali falavam o dialeto maiorquino. Da boléia do caminhão, Sakura não entendia o que diziam, mas as explosões de gargalhadas indicava que se tratava de piadas picantes.

Na cabine do veículo, havia vários odres de pele de cabra, contendo vinho, que Sakura distribuía a quem sentisse sede. Sentada ali, ela contemplava Sasuke com um olhar sonhador. Faltavam poucos minutos para as dez horas, e o calor fazia com que ele suasse em abundância. A camisa de algodão estava ensopada de suor, aderindo à pele e revelando os músculos fortes do torso. Seu porte atlético diferenciava-o dos demais, como um cavalo de raça se destacava entre um rebanho de pangarés. Era de longe o mais alto, o mais bem constituído, o mais belo entre todos.

As outras mulheres do grupo observavam-no discretamente. Algumas, mais ousadas, tentavam se aproximar dele, lançando-lhe olhares cobiçosos, porém ele parecia não percebê-las, concentrado em colher os frutos dourados e encher a carroceria do caminhão.

Pouco depois das onze horas, ele aproximou-se da boléia do veículo, a expressão exausta.

\- Preciso beber algo. Estou morto de sede.

\- Não sei como você agüenta esse ritmo - disse ela, passando-lhe o odre - Eu já teria desmaiado.

\- Então você nunca seria uma fazendeira.

Sasuke ergueu o odre bem alto e, inclinando a cabeça para trás, no estilo camponês, direcionou o esguicho de vinho tinto para a boca. Sakura observou-o em silêncio, atenta à pele bronzeada e brilhante por causa da transpiração. Sua camisa ensopada de suor deixava visíveis todos os músculos rígidos do tórax largo.

\- Você parece feliz - ele comentou ao devolver-lhe o odre.

\- Sim, eu estou feliz. Não me sentia assim há muito tempo.

\- Bem, e o que você estava olhando ?

Sakura corou, encabulada.

\- Eu... eu apenas pensava em como você está diferente das outras vezes que o vi. Fui muito injusta ao chamá-lo de rico ocioso. Você trabalha como um empregado comum.

\- Questão de costume - retrucou Sasuke, contemplando-a por um momento. Ela usava jeans desbotados e uma camisa xadrez um pouco apertada nos seios. Uma das mulheres lhe empestara um chapéu de palha para proteger-se do Sol - Você também, srta. Haruno, está diferente hoje - e o olhar dele pousou no seu pescoço alvo, onde ela pusera a presilha de prata para fechar a camisa.

\- Sasuke, eu não sei o que dizer sobre isto - ela tocou a pérola com a ponta dos dedos. Era a primeira vez que falava a respeito do presente - É tão bonita...

\- Não precisa dizer nada - ele sorriu.

\- Como não ? É uma jóia linda e valiosa. Fiquei emocionada quando a descobri. Obrigada - concluiu baixinho.

Olhando-a com malícia, ele comentou:

\- Esse lugar é ótimo para usá-la. Se o alfinete espetá-la, posso dar um beijinho para sarar ?

\- Eu sei me arranjar sozinha - ela retrucou com fingida seriedade - E agora, à colheita. Você já conversou demais.

\- Tem razão. Talvez você se torne uma fazendeira, afinal de contas - com um sorriso, ele voltou ao trabalho.

Como estava previsto, o trabalho foi concluído no começo da tarde. Os caminhões carregados foram entregues a motoristas profissionais e, um a um, saíram roncando pelos portões, com destino às docas de Palma. Em poucos dias as laranjas estariam nos supermercados e casas de frutas da Europa continental.

Com a saída dos veículos, o ambiente ficou silencioso para o almoço, servido em mesas improvisadas sobre cavaletes embaixo das árvores. Ao observar os rostos risonhos e queimados de sol dos trabalhadores, Sakura teve a estranha sensação de ter voltado no tempo. Parecia uma cena de séculos atrás, uma típica refeição campestre à base de _paella_ e regada a jarras de sangria.

Faminta, ela se deliciou com os mexilhões e camarões, ao passo que Sasuke não tocou na comida.

\- Estou com muito calor para comer - ele explicou - A propósito, esse é o nono mexilhão que você come. Estive contando. Você vai ter uma indigestão.

\- Isso não me assusta - ela sorriu - Eu sou capaz de comer mais mexilhões do que você imagina. Mas você deve comer alguma coisa, Sasuke; trabalhou como um mouro !

\- Antes disso, eu prefiro nadar um pouco - disse ele, levantando-se.

\- Tem piscina por aqui ? - ela quis saber, de repente se dando conta de que estava transpirando de calor.

\- Vou nadar no estanque - Sakura não se entusiasmou. Os estanques maiorquinos eram, na verdade, reservatórios para irrigação, e a maior parte dos fazendeiros da ilha os usavam como piscina. Costumavam ser profundos e com águas pouco convidativas - Você gostaria de me acompanhar ? - ele convidou-a, com um ar de inocência.

\- Há anos que eu não entro num estanque.

\- Isso significa sim ou não ?

\- Significa que vou avaliar o nível das algas antes de me decidir. Em todo caso, vou tomar cuidado para que você não se afogue.

\- Às vezes eu me pergunto qual de nós dois é realmente um amante da natureza.

Caminhando lado a lado, ambos seguiram por entre os laranjais até o enorme reservatório de paredes de concreto, no qual uma lancha como o _Época_ seria capaz de fazer algumas manobras. As águas esverdeadas do tanque não empolgaram Sakura, que se contentou em sentar-se na beirada, enquanto Sasuke tirava a roupa para mergulhar.

Por um momento eletrizante, ela olhou para o belo corpo masculino de ombros largos e cintura estreita, totalmente bronzeado. A sunga preta que ele usava era tão minúscula que talvez até chamasse atenção nas praias liberais de Palma. Sakura não teve tempo para se abalar, pois ele mergulhou no reservatório e pôs-se a nadar até o outro lado. A água borbulhante ao redor de seus ombros de repente pareceu convidativa.

O dia estava cada vez mais quente, e ela suava excessivamente. Ficou tentada a também jogar-se na água. O que a impedia era o fato de estar com roupas íntimas menos discretas que a sunga de Sasuke... só que agora ele estava a uns cem metros de distância, e nem olhava em sua direção.

Num gesto impulsivo, ela tirou a calça e a camisa e, desamarrando o chapéu de palha sob o queixo, deslizou para dentro da água.

Ciente de que a calcinha e o sutiã tinham ficado quase transparentes quando molhados, ela apressou-se em ir mais para o fundo, onde a temperatura era fria, em contraste com a superfície morna. Então, com braçadas cadenciadas, começou a nadar em direção a Sasuke. Ele sorriu ao vê-la aproximar-se.

\- Eu sabia que você não ia resistir !

\- Isto aqui é divino ! É só vencer o preconceito contra a cor da água.

\- Este reservatório é absolutamente limpo. Se fosse um lago, você acharia maravilhoso.

\- Ainda estou desapontada - disse Sakura maliciosamente - Sasuke Uchiha nadando num reservatório ! Se não construir logo uma piscina de mármore, as pessoas vão começar a comentar.

\- Eu nado aqui desde criança. É bem mais saudável que aqueles tanques de cloro que os ingleses chamam de piscina. Você só precisa tomar cuidado com os _renacuajos._

\- O quê ?

\- São uns bichinhos que vivem no estanque. Um tanto viscosos, mas simpáticos. E a picada deles é inofensiva... a menos que infeccione, é claro. Aliás, tem um aí no seu braço.

De repente, sentindo algo a lhe fazer cócegas no cotovelo, Sakura deu um tapa no local. Ele riu maldosamente de sua expressão ao examinar o "bicho", uma folha flutuante.

\- Seu monstro !

\- Você precisa de proteção masculina - ele retrucou -, antes que um bicho de verdade a ataque.

\- Tem perigo mesmo ? - perguntou apreensiva.

\- Não neste estanque - ele garantiu.

No instante seguinte, ele envolveu-a em seus braços, puxando-a para perto. Sakura ficou sem respiração ao sentir o contato de seus abdômens descobertos.

Roçando os lábios no pescoço dela, ele murmurou:

\- Hummm... você está tão lisa e escorregadia quanto um _renacuajo._ Eu já lhe falei que eles são deliciosos ?

Sakura agarrou-se aos ombros fortes, inebriada pelo contato de seus corpos. Sentia nas palmas das mãos os músculos rígidos e pulsantes de energia.

\- A colheita foi boa ? - ela perguntou, fingindo naturalidade.

Sasuke brindou-a com um sorriso charmoso.

\- A quem você está tentando enganar ? Eu sinto seu coração disparado como o de um passarinho preso numa armadilha.

Ela levou a mão ao peito dele e sussurrou:

\- O seu também...

Ele fixou o olhar em sua boca.

-Você está linda, Sakura. Todos os homens olhavam para você, hoje pela manhã.

\- E todas as mulheres olhavam para você. Pensa que eu não reparei ? Você, aqui, é como um senhor feudal. Por acaso é um tirano ?

\- Sou implacável - ele gracejou - Nenhuma mulher está segura num raio de cem metros de mim.

\- Então, estou na zona de perigo.

\- Sim, está...

Inclinando-se para a frente, ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, num beijo possessivo. Com o chapéu caído nas costas, Sakura moldou o corpo ao dele, os seios tocando o peito forte. Sasuke entrelaçou-lhe as pernas com as coxas musculosas ao mesmo tempo que insinuava a língua morna em sua boca. O beijo foi prolongado e atordoante, acendendo uma chama de excitação no corpo de Sakura. Ela arqueou as costas ao sentir os dedos morenos traçarem uma linha ao longo de sua espinha, e os dedos envolveram-lhe as nádegas para puxá-las mais para perto dele.

\- Sasuke... eu não tirei os olhos de você a manhã inteira.

\- Então você se sente do mesmo modo que eu.

Cedendo à pressão que ele fazia, ela separou timidamente as pernas, e estremeceu com o roçar da coxa masculina entre as suas. Ela percebeu a excitação dele, e ficou maravilhada ao descobrir o quanto era desejada.

Mais alguns beijos em seu rosto, no pescoço, no colo alvo, e então ele suspirou, afastando-a delicadamente.

\- O pessoal deve estar acabando o almoço. Precisamos voltar - ela concordou, experimentando uma pontinha de frustração. Os dois saíram do reservatório.

\- Como vamos nos enxugar ? - ela quis saber.

\- Teremos de nos estender ao Sol. Eles podem nos esperar por mais dez minutos.

Sentaram-se no concreto quente da beirada do reservatório. Sasuke não conseguia desviar os olhos do corpo bem-feito de Sakura. A água deixara suas roupas de baixo transparente, e os mamilos estavam visíveis sob o tecido fino do sutiã. Ela, por sua vez, não ousou abaixar a vista até a sunga que ele usava.

Passados alguns instantes, ele balançou a cabeça vigorosamente, como se quisesse afastar pensamentos inconvenientes. Então beijou-a de leve no rosto, murmurando:

\- Obrigado por ter vindo hoje.

\- Eu não perderia esse dia por nada no mundo. Foi uma grande alegria. Só espero não ter atrapalhado demais.

\- Ao contrário. Foi muito prestativa. Dirigiu o caminhão com a perícia de um profissional. Você fez jus ao seu pagamento.

\- Pagamento ? Você está ficando louco ?

\- Você tem de receber pelo que fez. É regra do sindicato. Não se trata de uma de uma quantia fabulosa, mas mesmo assim não deve recusar.

\- Bem, eu não vim a Alcamar para ganhar um dinheiro extra. Você sabe muito bem disso !

\- Claro, minha querida. Não se afobe. Eu só estou cumprindo uma norma legal - ele beijou-a com ternura, até ter certeza que ela não se irritara. Em seguida, continuou: - Preciso ir pagar o pessoal, do contrário perderei meu posto de senhor feudal. Então vou às docas para providenciar o embarque. E depois tenho de ir a um coquetel - concluiu ele, com uma expressão de desagrado.

\- Com Gabriela ? - Sakura arriscou impulsivamente.

Ele deu a impressão de que ia negar, mas então assentiu.

\- Exatamente.

"Pelo menos ele não está ansioso para ir", ela pensou, com ciúmes.

\- Gabriela já nadou com você?

\- O que você acha?

\- Creio que ela teria medo dos _renacuajos._

Sasuke deu uma risadinha irônica.

\- É mais provável que os _renacuajos_ tenham medo dela. Gabriela iria preferir derreter sob o Sol a enfiar um só dedo do pé no estanque.

Ainda bem que aquele era um lugar no qual ela não fora precedida por Gabriela Cuéllar, Sakura pensou enquanto vestia a blusa. Mas a menção àquela mulher tirara um pouco da sua alegria. E ela nada poderia cobrar de Sasuke, pois de certa forma sentia-se uma intrusa na vida dele. Alguns beijos não lhe asseguravam nenhum lugar na vida desse homem. Como estaria o relacionamento dele com Gabriela ? Ficou curiosa para saber.

Isso porque ela estava começando a não se contentar apenas em flertá-lo. Queria conhecê-lo melhor, tornar-se algo mais que uma simples aventura para Sasuke Uchiha.

Será que tudo iria terminar ali mesmo ? E se não voltassem a se encontrar ? A idéia de retornar à sua casa sem outro encontro marcado machucava-lhe o coração.

Ele percebeu o seu olhar perturbado e perguntou:

\- O que a está perturbando ?

\- Nada...

\- Por acaso eu avancei mais do que devia... ali no estanque ?

Sakura aninhou a cabeça em seu peito nu.

\- Não, em absoluto.

Sasuke beijou-a e então entrelaçou os dedos nos dela.

\- Nós não teremos colheitas nas próximas semanas, e eu concordei em ir ao debate, no dia vinte e nove. Que desculpa arranjaremos para nos encontrarmos até lá ?

A dor no coração de Sakura transformou-se em alegria.

\- Tenho certeza de que você é capaz de inventar alguma.

\- Por acaso você tem medo de altura ?

\- Nem um pouco.

\- Que tal irmos até Puigpunyent ? Quer dizer, não para fazer uma escalada ao pico, mas apenas um passeio na encosta para ver as flores silvestres... e talvez algumas águias.

\- Eu adoraria.

Puigpunyent era o ponto mais alto de Maiorca, e um dos lugares mais bonitos da ilha. Sakura estivera lá pela última vez durante uma excursão escolar, há vários anos.

\- Pode ser amanhã ? - ele sugeriu.

\- Seria perfeito ! - ela exclamou, sem tentar esconder o entusiasmo.

\- Então vamos no seu carro. Minha querida Ferrari não se dá bem em trilhas montanhosas.

\- Você devia comprar um jipe. Estou começando a desconfiar que você é um pão-duro, sr. Uchiha.

\- Jipes, piscinas de mármore... eu sou apenas um plantador de laranjas, minha querida. Venha. Vamos voltar ao mundo real.

Os dois dias que se seguiram foram os mais felizes da vida de Sakura. Após o piquenique em Puigpunyent, Sasuke convidou-a para vários outros passeios pelos arredores de Palma. E em cada um desses encontros, crescia a sua admiração por ele.

Sasuke possuía mais conhecimentos sobre a natureza do que ela. Sabia o nome de todas as plantas da região, identificava quais serviam para comer, quais tinham efeitos medicinais e quais eram venenosas. Em todos os aspectos, ele se revelava um homem extraordinário, uma mistura rara de força e intelecto; quase selvagem em seus arroubos de paixão, e ao mesmo tempo dono de uma sutil capacidade de discutir e argumentar sobre qualquer assunto.

Nos primeiros dias, a partir daquele sábado da colheita, Sai, Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno não perderam uma só oportunidade de gracejarem por causa da quantidade de tempo que ela desperdiçava com o "inimigo". Porém, à medida que percebiam o brilho de encantamento de seus olhos, eles pararam de fazer piadas, compreendendo que algo sério estava acontecendo entre os dois.

Ele convidara-a para jantar na quinta-feira anterior ao debate, e combinara de apanhá-la em sua casa às sete horas. Era a ocasião tão ansiada pela família para finalmente conhecê-lo. Nessa noite, Sakura decidiu usar um vestido verde de veludo, seu melhor traje de noite, que suas amigas consideravam deslumbrante. O decote generoso deixava à mostra o colo alvo e parte dos ombros, realçando o busto firme. Um cinto de cetim destacava a cintura fina e as ancas arredondadas.

Quanto aos cabelos, preferiu deixá-los soltos, pois era assim que Sasuke gostava de vê-los. Como certamente ele lhe traria um ramalhete de flores - uma antiga tradição maiorquina -, ela pôs a presilha na bolsa, para usá-la prendendo o ramalhete ao vestido.

Kizashi Haruno olhou admirado para a filha quando ela desceu a escada com a bolsa pendurada ao ombro e a capa leve de lã dobrada sobre os braços.

\- Puxa, elegante desse jeito, nenhum homem vai resistir a você !

\- Tomara ! - ela respondeu, rindo.

\- Pobre sr. Uchiha... não tem a menor chance.

\- Você está linda, meu bem - acrescentou Mebuki, orgulhosa e feliz - Absolutamente encantadora.

\- Você está com o rosto lavado ! - Sai não resistia à provocação, sabendo que a irmã quase não usava maquiagem.

Nesse instante, o barulho de um carro no lado de fora chamou-lhe a atenção. Sai, que estava sentado perto da janela, olhou através do vidro.

\- Meu Deus, que máquina ! Devemos beijar a mão de Sasuke Uchiha, ou apenas nos ajoelhar ?

\- Trate de se comportar ! - Sakura retrucou, correndo para a porta - Vou convidá-lo para entrar.

* * *

A noite estava clara, e o céu estrelado. As luzes refletidas nas águas da baía de Palma competiam em beleza com as estrelas que ali se espalhavam. Era a primeira vez que Sakura ia ao Las Anclas, um dos mais famosos restaurantes da cidade, situado no glamouroso Paseo Marítimo, com vista para a marina do iate clube. Durante o jantar, ele perguntou-lhe o que estava achando do ambiente.

\- Maravilhoso ! - ela disse com sinceridade - A comida é excelente. Há muito tempo eu não provava pratos tão saborosos !

\- Preciso tomar cuidado para que você não engorde - os olhos dele fixaram-se na orquídea que ela prendera no vestido, à altura do peito - Seria um acidente lamentável. Mas acho que você não corre esse perigo. Seu vestido está lindo, Sakura.

\- Não é ousado demais ? - ela perguntou, depois de olhar para os outros freqüentadores do restaurante, todos vestidos de maneira formal - Se eu soubesse que nós viríamos para cá, teria alugado um casaco de pele !

\- Não acho tão ousado. Você possui um corpo lindo, e não vejo porque escondê-lo.

Após uma pequena pausa, ela mudou de assunto.

\- Obrigada por se mostrar tão encantador com minha família. Eles gostaram muito de você.

\- Eu também gostei deles. E notei que eles adoram você.

\- Mas não perdem uma chance de me deixar encabulada. Principalmente Sai. Fiquei com medo que fizessem brincadeiras comigo diante de você !

\- Eles não seriam tão cruéis. Os irmãos mais velhos sempre parecem mais maus do que na realidade são. Falo por experiência própria.

\- Shizune é parecida com você ?

\- Sim. Qualquer um diria que somos irmãos. Só que ela nunca quebrou o nariz.

\- Isso preocupa você ?

Sasuke sorriu, dando de ombros.

\- As outras pessoas se preocupam mais do que eu.

\- Você poderia...

\- Fazer uma plástica ? Sim. É verdade. Farei isso qualquer dia.

\- Por que não agora ?

Ele riu suavemente.

\- Você está tão descontente assim com a minha aparência ?

\- Você é muito bonito, se é isso que quer saber. Aliás, acho que prefiro você assim. Com o nariz endireitado, talvez ficasse bonito demais.

\- Obrigado pelo elogio. Contudo, o nariz quebrado tem algumas vantagens. Faz a gente parecer feroz - concluiu, apertando os olhos numa imitação de gângster.

\- Não faça essa cara, por favor. Eu detestaria vê-lo zangado comigo a ponto de me olhar assim de verdade !

\- Então mantenha-se na linha - ele riu, divertido - Não vai comer mais ?

Sakura olhou de relance para a lagosta à Thermidor. Estava deliciosa, porém era tão grande que só ela conseguira comer a metade.

\- Receio que sim. Já comi o suficiente por hoje.

\- Vou tomar conhaque. Você me acompanha?

\- Não seria sensato de minha parte. Quero só assistir - ela apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados e sorriu - Você vai tomar conhaque com aquela chaminha debaixo da taça ?

\- Não, por quê ?

\- Eu gostaria de vê-lo passar pelo ritual. E também fumar um charuto, um cubano daqueles bem grandes - e ela imitou os movimentos de selecionar um charuto, cortar sua extremidade e depois acendê-lo e dar longas baforadas.

Sasuke riu bastante.

\- Você é incorrigível ! Essas coisas a impressionam ?

\- Acho que esses rituais lhe caem bem. Foram inventados para pessoas como você. É o único homem que conheço capaz de fazer essas coisas sem parecer pomposo. Fará isso pelo menos com o conhaque ? Por mim ?

\- Só se você me acompanhar.

\- Está bem, às favas com a cautela.

Então, Sasuke chamou o garçom. Instantes depois, duas taças de conhaque foram trazidas, e cada uma delas foi colocada em cima de uma pequena chama num carrinho de prata.

\- À sua saúde - disse ele, após entregar-lhe uma taça.

\- À nossa saúde ! - ao primeiro gole, Sakura sentiu como se estivesse engolindo brasa. Recostou-se na cadeira e arregalou os olhos - Ufa !

\- Agora você sabe como é outro lado do ritual - ele comentou rindo.

\- Essa dose é enorme. Dá para uma família inteira !

\- Só não deixe esfriar.

\- Sasuke, eu não vou conseguir beber tudo...

\- Não beber todo o conhaque é um insulto imperdoável para qualquer anfitrião em Maiorca.

\- Meu Deus...

Respirando fundo, ela tomou mais um gole mais generoso. A bebida desceu como fogo por sua garganta e de imediato começou a subir-lhe ao cérebro. Ela ouviu, como se viesse de muito longe, a voz de Sasuke:

\- Beba devagar, Sakura - disfarçando o riso, ele continuou: - Sente-se feliz agora, por também não estar fumando um charuto ?

\- Minha cabeça voaria pelos ares ! - a sala parecia dançar ao seu redor. Ela recolocou a taça no carrinho e então olhou suplicante para ele - Se eu não respirar um pouco de ar fresco, acho que vou desmaiar.

Sasuke postou-se ao seu lado imediatamente, ajudando-a a se levantar.

\- Vamos dar um passeio pelo cais.

\- E a conta ?

\- Será enviada para Alcamar - ele explicou, enquanto conduzia-a para fora do restaurante.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 6.


	6. Chapter 6

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de livros "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

**OBS:** Bem, e nós teremos uma cena NC-17 neste capítulo. Afinal, não foi sem motivo que eu classifiquei esta adaptação como Rated M...

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

Com os olhos fechados, Sakura respirou profundamente a brisa fresa que vinha do mar. Aos poucos, a sensação de náusea foi desaparecendo. Enlaçada pelos braços fortes de Sasuke, ela sentiu-se feliz e protegida. Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e murmurou:

\- Você é o homem mais maravilhoso que eu já conheci.

\- Sakura...

\- Sinto muito por ter criado tanto caso quanto a Sa Virgen. Eu não sabia...

\- Sakura, você nunca tomou conhaque antes ?

\- Nunca - com esforço, ela ergueu a cabeça e fitou-o - É tão evidente assim ?

\- Só para quem a conhece bastante. Vamos andar um pouco.

\- Eu sou pesada - ela avisou, ciente de que estava sendo amparada.

\- Não se preocupe, eu agüento.

\- Você é tão forte - aninhando-se ao peito dele, ela deixou que ele a conduzisse através do cais - Eu adoro Palma. Adoro Maiorca. Adoro...

\- Olhe só os barcos - ele interrompeu-a gentilmente - Onde o seu está atracado ?

\- Lá do outro lado, junto dos barcos sérios. Esses aí... - disse ela, apontando para os iates grandes amarrados no embarcadouro - São todos frívolos.

\- Ah, isso significa que você não aprecia os barcos deste lado ?

\- Não exatamente. Eu adoro qualquer tipo de embarcação.

Ela olhou com uma expressão sonhadora para as centenas de mastros que se destacavam ao luar. O murmúrio distante do trânsito se misturava ao ranger das cordas que seguravam as embarcações.

\- Gostaria de estar em Sa Virgen agora. Lá no penhasco, só eu e você.

\- Você já esteve lá à noite ?

\- Não.

\- É uma maravilha. Iremos lá qualquer noite dessas.

\- E ficar lá até de manhã ?

\- Sim.

\- Você promete ?

\- Não preciso prometer.

\- Prometa ! - Sakura insistiu, com medo de que ele estivesse brincando. Ela parou, obrigando-o a fazer o mesmo, e o encarou. As luzes que dançavam na baía refletiam-se nos olhos dele, fazendo com que se tornassem ainda mais misteriosos - Por favor, Sasuke...

Ao invés de responder, ele tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a com sofreguidão. Eles abraçaram-se fortemente enquanto aprofundavam o contato de suas bocas sedentas de prazer. Naquele instante, um murmúrio de vozes fez com que se separassem.

Era um pequeno grupo de pessoas passando pelo cais, com os rostos voltados para o outro lado. Sakura respirava com dificuldade, seu coração batia mais forte no peito.

Em algum lugar na cidade, um relógio distante bateu onze horas.

\- Agora eu estou sóbria - ela disse baixinho - Eu fiz um papelão no Las Anclas ?

\- Ninguém reparou nada.

\- Nunca fui beijada em público desse jeito.

\- Então você leva uma vida muito monótona - ele retrucou, acariciando-lhe o pescoço com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Sasuke, você me assusta ! Eu nunca me senti assim antes.

\- Tenho de me lembrar de lhe oferecer conhaque toda vez que nós sairmos - disse ele, enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

\- Então vai haver outras vezes ? Eu morreria se soubesse que você está só se divertindo comigo !

\- É o conhaque que está dizendo isso. Você não tem porque se sentir tão insegura.

\- É fácil para você falar sobre insegurança... Você é tão especial, e eu tão comum !

\- Não diga bobagens. Ou está querendo que eu a cubra de elogios ?

\- Isso não faz o meu gênero...

\- Não estou brincando com você, Sakura. Esse tipo de coisa não é do meu feitio. Eu só não digo agora o que sinto exatamente porque a sua cabeça ainda está afetada pelo conhaque. Mas eu garanto que meus sentimentos são tão sérios quanto os seus.

Ela sorriu, hesitante.

\- Meus sentimentos estão confusos, Sasuke...

\- É natural que estejam. Agora pare de se preocupar. Você é romântica demais !

Continuando a caminhada ao longo do cais, Sasuke mudou de assunto, passando a falar sobre os donos dos iates luxuosos ali atracados. Estava terminando um relato sobre um deles, quando Sakura o interrompeu.

\- Veja... lá está o _Época_ \- e ela puxou-o até onde o barco estava amarrado - Você é um homem de sorte. Este iate é lindo.

\- Não sabia que lhe agradava...

\- Quando o vi pela primeira vez na Angra da Víbora, eu o detestei. Parecia tão agressivo e caro.

\- E é as duas coisas.

\- Você quer me mostrar o barco ? Eu estou louca para ver como ele é por dentro.

\- Pensei que já tivesse dado uma boa olhada com o binóculo.

\- Não deu para ver quase nada ! Eu quero conhecer tudo.

\- A essa hora da noite ?

\- Por que não ?

\- Minha avó nunca aprovaria isso - ele riu - Um homem e uma mulher sozinhos num barco, quase à meia-noite...

\- Você e Gabriela estavam sozinhos outro dia... a não ser que tivesse alguém escondido na garrafa de champanhe.

\- O seu binóculo deve ser mais potente do que eu imaginava - ele retrucou imperturbável.

\- Por favor... Sai não me perdoaria se eu não subisse a bordo; ele é mais fanático por barcos do que eu.

\- Está bem.

Sasuke tirou o paletó e o colocou debaixo do braço. Então, com um salto, subiu a bordo. Dali, ele estendeu a escada de abordagem na lateral, de modo que Sakura pudesse chegar com segurança ao convés.

Quando a luz do tabique foi acesa, ela se viu no meio de uma sinfonia de tons cinzentos. O carpete cor de carvão era de lã, e os assentos, forrados de couro.

\- Puxa ! Quem o construiu ?

\- A Seaways, um estaleiro da Inglaterra... Vamos até a ponte de comando.

Ela seguiu-o ao ponto mais alto do iate, onde havia um pequeno convés protegido por cortinas de lona.

\- Você conhece alguma coisa sobre equipamentos de navegação ? - ele quis saber. Diante da resposta negativa, ele fez uma breve explanação de como funcionava o sistema computadorizado de bordo - Em suma, pode-se navegar daqui aos Estados Unidos sem se consultar o mapa uma só vez. Quer ver as cabines ?

\- Claro !

A escada da escotilha levava a uma espaçosa área sob o sistema de controle. Havia duas cabines duplas que tinham ligação com a bonita sala de estar e a cozinha. A primeira - e maior delas - era tão bonita que lhe provocou suspiros.

O carpete cor de creme devida ter uns dois centímetros de altura. Sua tonalidade sofisticada combinava com as paredes e almofadas com a mais fina pele de bezerro. O teto era revestido de couro azul-escuro, pontilhado com minúsculas estrelas douradas.

Luzes indiretas iluminavam o mogno dos armários, prateleiras, da penteadeiras e o assento de veludo. Os metais das portas pareciam folheados a ouro. Acima da cama via-se um quadro à óleo, um nu feminino em tamanho natural: uma mulher de olhos claros e um sorriso misterioso. Sakura não resistiu à tentação de sentar-se na beirada do colchão alto.

\- Meu Deus, que macio !

\- Você gostou ? - ele perguntou num tom neutro.

\- Nunca vi uma cama tão aconchegante e confortável - ela afirmou, deitando-se de costas, os olhos sonhadores - Posso levar este arco para casa ?

\- Nunca imaginei que você tivesse gostos tão extravagantes.- rindo, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e afagou-lhe os cabelos cor-de-rosa - Pensei que você fosse espartana em matéria de barcos.

\- Eu não fazia a menor questão de ter um iate assim. Creio que já me deixei corromper.

\- Possuir dinheiro não significa ser corrupto.

\- Eu sei. Mas meus amigos o chamam de tubarão.

\- Por quê ?

\- Tubarão é o rico que explora os pobres. O equivalente mais próximo em espanhol é cacique. Um explorador.

\- Uma hiena capitalista.

\- Mais ou menos isso - ela confirmou, e soltou uma risadinha.

\- Ah, então não tem nada a ver com a minha aparência ?

\- Não há nada de errado com a sua aparência - após uma uma pausa, Sakura acrescentou: - Obrigada pela noite. Eu adorei cada minuto.

\- Fico feliz por isso - ele curvou-se e beijou-a levemente. Então voltou a sentar-se.

\- Você me acha jovem demais, Sasuke ?

\- Um pouco. Por que pergunta ?

\- É que, às vezes, você se reprime. Quando me toca, quando me beija, dá a impressão de querer prosseguir, mas pára logo depois.

\- Você tem razão. É difícil, mas eu me controlo.

\- Às vezes eu gostaria que você não parasse...

\- É mesmo ? O cordeiro pedindo ao lobo para entrar em sua casa ?

\- Não sou mais uma criança, Sasuke.

\- Acho que ainda é. E, como um adulto responsável, eu preciso ter juízo com você.

\- Esta noite eu mandei o juízo às favas, quando tomei aquele conhaque - Com a ponta do dedo, ela tocou-lhe os lábios - Por que você não faz a mesma coisa ?

\- Hum... estou começando a desconfiar que você me atraiu até aqui com o propósito de me seduzir.

\- Eu adoraria seduzir você... se soubesse como.

Ele tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios.

\- A sedução é uma arte que se leva muito tempo para aprender, querida.

\- Muito tempo... que bom ! Vou procurar ser uma boa aluna.

\- Não vai se assustar com as longas horas de treinamento ?

Sakura meneou a cabeça, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. Por trás daquela expressão, um misto de malícia e infantilidade, Sasuke percebeu um sentimento maior, que não necessitava de palavras para ser explicado.

Os beijo longos e profundos tornavam cada vez mais viva a chama que ardia dentro de si. E, à medida que se passavam os minutos, mais aumentava a sua excitação. No instante em que Sasuke despiu a camisa, ela espalmou as mãos sobre a pele morena, deliciando-se com esse contato. Ela não ofereceu nenhuma resistência quando ele terminou de tirar-lhe o vestido, colocando-o em cima de uma cadeira.

Apenas de sutiã e calcinha, ela arrepiou-se por inteiro quando ele a abraçou, pressionando o peito musculoso contra os seios delicados. Jamais sonhara que algum dia estaria nos braços de um homem tão encantador.

Inebriada de prazer, ela fechou os olhos enquanto Sasuke percorria cada centímetro de seu corpo, cobrindo-a de beijos. Da cabeça à ponta dos pés, nenhum pedacinho de sua pele deixou de receber a carícia da boca máscula dele.

Sakura respirava com dificuldade, mas tinha vontade de gritar, de deixar claro para o mundo inteiro que ela sentia-se feliz como nunca imaginou ser possível. Apesar de totalmente inexperiente no amor, ela estava com um homem maravilhoso, que a levava a se deixar guiar apenas pelo seu próprio instinto. E esse era o grande segredo do prazer.

Ela não sabia muito bem como acontecera, mas de repente percebeu que ambos estavam completamente despidos. Longe de se inibir, sentiu-se bastante à vontade, como se não fosse a primeira vez que os dois chegavam até esse ponto.

Em meio à doce ternura dos toques mágicos de Sasuke, um pensamento cruzou a mente de Sakura: será que ele sabia que ela ainda era virgem ? Bem, que diferença faria ? Era impossível que alguém fosse mais delicado, mais atencioso do que ele estava sendo. Talvez ele desconfiasse que aquela era a sua primeira vez... de qualquer modo, isso pouco importava.

Sasuke beijou-lhe os seios, ao mesmo tempo que ia acariciando-a intimamente. O contato daqueles dedos entre as suas coxas era um tormento delicioso, que a levava a querer mais, cada vez mais.

\- Querido - disse ela, ofegante -, não me faça esperar mais...

Ele ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a com uma ternura profunda.

\- Não acha que nós dois estamos sendo insensatos ? Já pensou nas conseqüências do que estamos fazendo ?

Sakura sorriu tremulamente.

\- Está tudo bem, meu amor.

\- Não é bom fazer nada de que possamos nos arrepender depois - ele insistiu, demonstrando um perfeito autocontrole.

Desesperada para ir até o fim, ela murmurou:

\- Não vai haver nenhuma conseqüência.

Ela beijou-lhe os lábios.

\- Parece muito segura de si. Você está... protegida ?

\- Estou - ela garantiu, fechando os olhos para que ele não percebesse que estava mentindo - Venha para mim. Por favor.

Embora estivesse determinado a não chegar até o final, Sasuke foi incapaz de resistir ao apelo. Já quase no limite de excitação, ele afastou as preocupações quando às conseqüências, deixando-se arrastar pelo desejo.

Ele posicionou-se sobre o corpo delicado e, estreitando o rosto de Sakura entre as mãos, começou a penetrá-la lentamente.

Alegria e dor invadiram o corpo e a mente de Sakura; juntos, numa mistura de sentimentos cujo resultado eram lágrimas nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios.

\- _Preciosa _\- ele murmurou, beijando-lhe as lágrimas - _Estoy enamorado de ti_.

\- _Yo también estou enamorada de ti_, Sasuke.

Com imensa ternura, ele prosseguiu no ritual mágico de posse. Seus corpos pareciam ser um só, unidos pelo desejo, envoltos pela paixão.

Ao contrário do que havia imaginado durante muito tempo, Sakura não achou dolorosa a sua primeira vez. Era verdade que sentira uma pontada de dor, porém mais psicológica do que física. Afinal de contas, durante vários anos alimentara a idéia de que o sofrimento excederia o prazer... descobria agora que estivera equivocada. Talvez com outro homem tivesse sido diferente. Mas o fato era que Sasuke, consciente de sua inexperiência, esmerava-se em tornar aquele ato um momento supremo de felicidade para os dois. Meiguice, delicadeza e ternura eram a fórmula que ele usava para contornar o temor que lia em seus olhos.

Agarrados um ao outro, ambos murmurando palavras carinhosas, pouco a pouco foram aumentando o ritmo de seus movimentos, até que, afinal, juntos eles alcançaram o clímax do prazer.

Passaram-se longos minutos antes que o primeiros sinais de realidade chegassem a Sakura: a brisa fresca soprando em sua pele úmida, o barulho da água contra o costado do iate, a voz de Sasuke murmurando-lhe para não chorar.

\- Desculpe - encabulada, ela enxugou os olhos - Eu espero não ser sempre assim.

\- Não quero que você seja diferente - ele retrucou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto - Foi maravilhoso ouvir você falar em espanhol.

Sakura riu.

\- Nem imagino como foi que eu tive fôlego para falar, em qualquer língua.

Ele aninhou-a nos braços e beijou-lhe o nariz.

\- Você é divina ! Eu nunca conheci uma mulher tão encantadora.

Sakura ficou quieta, os olhos fechados, apenas escutando seus murmúrios de amor, suas palavras carinhosas. Ocorreu-lhe, então, que talvez ele não tivesse percebido que aquela fora a sua primeira vez... Qual seria a reação de Sasuke quando ela lhe contasse ?

Algum tempo depois, ele consultou o relógio e surpreendeu-se.

\- É quase uma da manhã ? Seus pais ficam acordados, esperando por você ?

\- Eles já devem ter desistido de se preocupar comigo.

\- Quer dizer que você costuma voltar de madrugada para casa ?

\- Não. Mas eles sabem que eu nunca demoro demais - ela sentou-se com dificuldade, o corpo dolorido - Estou me sentindo como se tivesse corrido uma maratona...

\- Há um banheiro ali; é pequeno, mas cabem duas pessoas.

Eles tomaram um banho demorado, uma sessão de carícias íntimas que só não culminou em um novo ato de amor porque ela saiu correndo do box, risonha, porém preocupada com o horário.

Ao se ver de corpo inteiro no espelho do outro lado da cabine, ela teve uma visão diferente de si própria. Passou alguns instantes contemplando a própria imagem, até perceber o que tinha se modificado: os olhos, que pareciam ter ganho um brilho especial. Sasuke aproximou-se por trás e beijou-lhe os ombros nus.

\- Você é vaidosa, hein ?

\- Não é vaidade. Só queria ver se eu estava diferente.

-Você está linda como uma flor - ele apoiou o rosto sobre o ombro dela e então apontou para o espelho - Visto daqui, parece que nós combinamos bem ?

\- Acho que sim.

Sasuke deu-lhe um tapinha nas nádegas.

\- Vamos, querida. É tarde demais. Seu pai vai lhe passar um sermão.

\- Não tem importância. Esta é a noite mais feliz da minha vida !

* * *

No caminho de volta, pelas ruas vazias de Palma, o silêncio era completo na cabine da Ferrari. Sakura, com o braço apoiado nos ombros de Sasuke, sentia como se estivesse flutuando de tanta felicidade.

\- Em que você está pensando ? - ele quis saber, tocando-lhe a coxa com a mão.

\- Em você ! - ela riu.

Como o mundo dava voltas, ela pensou, ao se lembrar de que não fazia nem um mês que os dois eram inimigos irreconciliáveis. Agora os dois eram amantes. Mas, por quanto tempo duraria essa nova situação ?

Depois de uma pausa, ele perguntou:

\- Você vai ao debate amanhã ?

\- Claro. Vou me sentar na primeira fila. Eu não o perderia por nada no mundo. A cidade inteira vai estar lá.

\- Shikaku Nara vai querer transformar a coisa num espetáculo. Ele tende a tratar desse assunto de forma emotiva.

\- Shikaku não é má pessoa - ela disse, dando os ombros.

\- Ainda não descobri o que ele sente: amor pela natureza ou ódio pelas pessoas ?

\- Essa é uma pergunta cínica, Sasuke.

\- Eu não gosto dele.

\- Pois eu gosto. É um sujeito sincero, que se preocupa de fato com o meio ambiente. Vive de corpo e alma para a causa que defende. E é especialista em falcões.

\- Grande coisa...

\- Por que você é tão sarcástico com os ecologistas ?

\- Porque você se ilude tanto com eles ? Nara se diz especialista, mas só possui conhecimentos teóricos. Ele sabe quantos roedores um falcão come por ano, ou quanto pesa um ovo da espécie. Mas não é capaz de entalar uma asa quebrada, ou curar um falcão doente.

\- Como você sabe disso? - Sakura perguntou, olhando-o intrigada.

\- Meu tio, Hajime Uchiha, é um verdadeiro perito em falcões. Assim como foram meu avô e meu bisavô. E Shikaku Nara precisa recorrer a ele quando tem um pássaro doente ou machucado. Imagine a situação para o seu amigo. É como se ele estivesse engolindo veneno. Nara o detesta, apenas porque meu tio sabe mais sobre falcões do que ele. E procurar Hajime para lhe pedir ajuda é como admitir a sua própria incompetência.

\- Acho a falcoaria uma crueldade - Sakura comentou secamente - Assim como as touradas.

\- A falcoaria é tanto cruel quanto bonita. Da mesma forma que as touradas. Ambas estão profundamente enraizadas na cultura espanhola.

\- Você aprova as touradas ? - ela perguntou, perplexa.

\- Não aprovo nem desaprovo. Seria arrogante da minha parte condenar essa tradição. Sei que é cruel, selvagem e primitiva. Mas não esqueço que isso remonta às próprias raízes do povo. A Espanha seria um país mais pobre sem elas.

Ela suspirou.

\- É curioso como os esportes sangrentos são considerados relíquias culturais. Os ingleses dizem o mesmo em relação a caça à raposa.

Ele riu.

\- Por acaso você está me passando um sermão ? Eu lhe asseguro que as touradas não me atraem. Nem a caça à raposa. Mas a falcoaria... ah, Sakura, é um passatempo lindo. Soltar o falcão, vê-lo voar como um raio no céu de verão... isso é lindo.

\- Você é um bárbaro, Sasuke Uchiha !

\- Bem, eu tampouco compartilho de sua admiração por Shikaku Nara... e pelo amigo dele, Benitez. São dois baderneiros. O fanatismo deles pode levá-los a atitudes criminosas.

\- Tais como ?

\- Invadir Sa Virgen com um bando de desordeiros.

\- Eles não tiveram nada a ver com isso. Para começar, a idéia não era exatamente brilhante... mas não teria maiores conseqüências se tudo tivesse saído como pretendiam. O problema foi a presença de estranhos, gente que nunca se importou com a preservação do meio ambiente. Sempre aparecem malucos infiltrados em qualquer organização... que você chama de "desordeiros". Não confunda essa gente com as pessoas que realmente compreendem e se preocupam com a natureza !

Eles tinham chegado à casa dos Haruno. Sasuke estacionou o carro próximo dos limoeiros e virou-se em sua direção.

\- Não vamos discutir, Sakura. Esta noite significou muito para mim.

\- E também para mim !

Ela aconchegou-se nos braços fortes e ofereceu-lhe os lábios para um beijo doce e apaixonado.

* * *

**P. S.:** Nos vemos no Capítulo 7.


	7. Chapter 7

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só reiterando que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

O Auditório Ramón Lull estava lotado, e havia três equipes de televisão no palco, aumentando a confusão com microfones e luzes ofuscantes. Um burburinho de vozes excitadas tomava conta do ar. O Grupo Ambiental comparecera em peso, inclusive pessoas que há meses não apareciam em nenhuma reunião.

\- Isso me lembra dos meus dias de estudante - comentou Sai, sentado na primeira fila, onde Sakura reservara dois lugares - Algumas pessoas aqui têm um aspecto bastante hostil. Eu espero que Sasuke tenha experiência em lidar com multidões.

\- Ele vai se sair bem - Sakura respondeu, embora estivesse muito nervosa.

Para falar a verdade, ela não imaginava que a reunião pudesse ser algo diferente de uma discussão pacífica e ordeira, na qual a autoridade natural de Sasuke Uchiha iria se sobressair como a luz de um farol... porém, cercada pela platéia excitada, vendo a confusão das equipes de jornalismo reunidas em volta da mesa no palco, esperando pelas figuras centrais do debate, ela sentiu-se subitamente insegura. Ainda bem que Sai insistira em acompanhá-la e estava ao seu lado para apoiá-la diante de qualquer eventualidade.

Será que esse debate favoreceria os pontos de vista de Sasuke ? E se ele saísse derrotado e, por causa disso, fosse impedido de construir o balneário ?

Imersa nesses pensamentos, ela quase não ouviu a pergunta do irmão, que estava apontando para um pôster gigante, pendurado no fundo do palco.

\- De quem é aquela "obra de arte" ? - Sai queria saber.

\- Deve ser de Karin Uzumaki.

Era uma pintura emotiva e propositadamente chocante: um falcão abatido no meio de uma poça de sangue. Sakura torceu o nariz diante daquele quadro. Como era que alguém que se dizia amante da natureza podia sentir prazer em expor uma cena tão brutal ? Era um erro exibirem um cartaz como aquele numa reunião que pretendia ser séria e imparcial.

Ela também não gostara do slogan, "Tirem as mãos de Sa Virgen", que para muita gente ia lembrar a campanha estúpida do ano anterior.

\- Falta bom gosto em toda parte - Sai comentou, ainda se referindo ao pôster.

Sakura deixou escapar um suspiro. Estava arrependida por ter se empenhado tanto em levar Sasuke àquela reunião. Se as coisas dessem errado, ela jamais se perdoaria. O que nutria de ódio contra ele há poucas semanas, transformara-se em outro sentimento...

Uma salva acanhada de aplausos e algumas vaias isoladas marcaram a chegada dos debatedores. Os refletores da televisão acenderam-se sobre eles. Shikaku Nara, com roupas simples, estava carrancudo e tenso. Subiu ao palco acompanhado por Adrián Benitez e por um grupo que incluía pelo menos dois cientistas renomados.

Sasuke, um dos últimos a chegar, era pelo menos o mais alto e elegante de todos. Ele usava um terno escuro formal, que lhe caía perfeitamente. Entrou lado a lado com um homem robusto, de meia-idade e cabelo cinza: Hiruzen Sarutobi. Além do advogado, mais três assessores, um dos quais era o porta-voz do Proyecto Virgen, que comparecera a debates como aquele no passado. Sasuke olhou de relance para o pôster, e não se mostrou impressionado. Ao contrário de Sarutobi, que carregava uma pasta, ele estava com as mãos vazias.

O último a tomar assento à mesa foi o representante do Departamento do Meio Ambiente, que chegou com uma secretária de aspecto eficiente.

\- Vai começar - Sai murmurou.

Ela assentiu, quase sem respirar. Tinha os olhos em Sasuke, que, depois de um leve aceno de cabeça em sua direção, voltou-se para o advogado. Sarutobi lhe dizia algo ao ouvido. A mesa estava arranjada em "V", com Sasuke e sua comitiva à direita e os ambientalistas à esquerda. Na extremidade do "V", encontrava-se Minato Namikaze, que seria o mediador. Após apresentar cada um dos participantes, deu por aberta a reunião. A primeira parte seria com perguntas feitas das próprias mesas, mais tarde, a discussão seria estendida a todo o auditório.

O primeiro a falar foi Shikaku Nara. Com seu espanhol sofrível, fez uma longa preleção contra Sasuke, com acusações e insultos tão incoerentes, que Minato Namikaze viu-se obrigado a interrompê-lo, indagando qual era a sua pergunta. Entretanto, uma salva de palmas indicou que o discurso de Shikaku tinha sido bem recebido por parte da platéia.

O silêncio era total quando Sasuke tomou a palavra. Sua voz clara e profunda fazia um contraste total com a tagarelice excitada de Shikaku Nara. A segurança que ele irradiava serviu para relaxar os nervos tensos de Sakura.

Ele era tão lógico, respondia às dúvidas de Shikaku com tanta sinceridade, que dificilmente alguém ali no auditório deixaria de lhe dar razão. Aplausos estrondosos seguiram-se à sua intervenção, mas também algumas vaias. Durante a pergunta seguinte, feita por um ornitólogo, Sakura virou-se para o irmão e sussurrou:

\- Você acha que ele se saiu bem ?

\- Foi excelente ! - ao notar o rosto pálido e tenso da irmã, Sai acrescentou: - Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver.

Em sua segunda resposta, Sasuke manteve o mesmo tom calmo para expressar sua preocupação com a vida animal na ilha e garantir que faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance para protegê-la.

Um grito de "Mentiroso !" veio do fundo do auditório. Ele não se abalou.

\- Não sou mentiroso. Todos os que me conhecem aqui sabem que eu posso ser muitas coisas... mas não um mentiroso.

Houve risos e aplausos. A pergunta seguinte, do outro cientista, foi longa e técnica. O representante do Ministério, que se mostrara interessado até então, começou a dar sinais de sonolência. Sakura percebeu, aliviada, que a tensão no ar tinha diminuído.

Durante a hora seguinte, a posição de Sasuke Uchiha foi consideravelmente reforçada. Ora ele, ora Hiruzen Sarutobi esclareciam cada detalhe do projeto, e aos poucos ganhavam a simpatia da maior parte dos assistentes. A certa altura, dois dos cientistas se declararam satisfeitos, afirmando que, se ele cumprisse suas promessas, não haveria ameaça para a ecologia da ilha.

Ela sentiu um grande alívio; embora tivesse chegado à mesma conclusão, era bom ter sua opinião endossada por peritos. Teve esperanças de que no final da reunião todos saíssem dali convencidos, ainda que Shikaku aparentasse resistência aos argumentos apresentados. No entanto, as explanações de Sasuke eram tão vigorosas, tão bem fundamentadas, que talvez acabassem por demovê-lo. Muitos dos adversários do balneário eram estrangeiros, o que fazia com que as simpatias do público maiorquino pendessem para Sasuke Uchiha. Quando, afinal, foi aberto o debate para o público, houve uma certa algazarra na platéia. Entre as perguntas lançadas pelos assistentes, percebiam-se gritos e insultos, mais do que pedidos de esclarecimento.

Outra vez nervosa, Sakura virou a cabeça para trás e avistou um grupo mal-encarado de jovens no centro do auditório. Uma garota gorda, de rosto vermelho, destacava-se no meio deles. Enquanto lançava acusações contra o Proyecto Virgen, ela agitava o punho no ar, como se estivesse numa assembléia estudantil.

De repente, instalou-se a confusão. Alguém que estava sentada perto da garota levantou-se de supetão e, aparentemente tentando calá-la, empurrou-a com força, fazendo-a desabar no chão. Os amigos foram defendê-la e num instante deflagrou-se uma verdadeira batalha campal, envolvendo dezenas de pessoas. Várias mulheres gritavam assustadas, aumentando o pandemônio.

Como todo mundo, Sakura também levantou-se. Minato Namikaze pedia calma e silêncio, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção. Enquanto isso, Sasuke permanecia quieto no palco, a expressão imperturbável. Então o primeiro petardo passou voando no ar e pousou com um estrondo ao lado da mesa. Alguém tinha atirado uma garrafa contra os debatedores.

O representante do Ministério, subitamente alerta, levantou-se e puxou a secretária pela mão em direção à saída. A atmosfera do auditório era uma mescla de pânico, medo e tensão. Com o corpo a corpo generalizado, já não se sabia quem estava agredindo, e quem simplesmente tentava sair do caminho ou apenas defender-se.

Parte da platéia começou a cantar, regida pela garota de rosto vermelho, rouca e em mau espanhol. Entoavam a mesma canção que no ano anterior servira como palavra de ordem durante a invasão a Sa Virgen. E, de súbito, várias bandeiras rusticamente pintadas foram desfraldadas como flâmulas de batalha. Garrafas e outros objetos continuavam a voar em direção ao palco. Uma delas atingiu a mão de um operador de TV que tentava registrar o tumulto. O câmera foi obrigado a afastar-se da máquina, sacudindo o braço manchado de sangue.

Sakura fez menção de subir os degraus que levavam ao palco, pensando em ficar ao lado de Sasuke, porém Sai agarrou-a rapidamente e obrigou-a a continuar sentada.

\- Abaixe a cabeça - ele recomendou, protegendo o rosto com o paletó - Isso não vai durar muito tempo.

Nesse instante, um vidro espatifou-se por perto, convencendo-a a seguir o conselho do irmão. Sob o abrigo do abraço de Sai, ela viu de relance alguém agitar uma bandeira, usando o mastro como arma. Outra chuva de garrafas, e então só se ouviu a gritaria das palavras de ordem do grupo de cabeludos. Ela ergueu-se para observá-los.

O contingente marchava em direção ao palco, agitando as bandeiras, e repetindo os refrães pseudo-ecológicos. O palco transformara-se num amontoado de pessoas feridas, cadeiras tombadas e vidro espatifado. O representante do governo e sua secretária não estavam à vista; Sasuke também não.

Quando algumas pessoas se afastavam para um lado, ela avistou Hiruzen Sarutobi ajoelhado ao lado de alguém caído entre as cadeiras derrubadas. O pânico tomou conta do seu coração ao se dar conta de que o corpo imóvel era de Sasuke.

O sangue lhe empapara a camisa e o terno. Ele estava pálido, a respiração ofegante, e completamente imóvel. Quando tentou correr para ajudá-lo, Sakura subitamente sentiu as pernas pesarem, incapazes de segurar o peso do seu corpo. Entorpecida, ela viu-se como uma marionete cujos cordões tivessem sido cortados.

Num ato de puro reflexo, Sai segurou-a, impedindo-a de cair sobre os cacos de vidro. Tirando forças do próprio desespero, alguns segundos mais tarde, ela sacudiu a cabeça, como se estivesse saindo de um sono pesado.

\- Sasuke - ela murmurou, tentando voltar-se para o palco.

\- Você está bem ? - Sai fitou-a dentro dos olhos - Foi apenas um começo de vertigem, nada mais. Talvez você sinta vontade de vomitar - avisou, secando-lhe a testa úmida.

\- Sasuke está ferido...

\- Eu sei. Vou agora mesmo buscar minha maleta de pronto-socorro no carro. Espere por mim.

Ela assentiu, e moveu-se com dificuldade em meio à multidão que se aglomerava próxima às primeiras filas de cadeiras. Conseguiu subir no palco. Hiruzen Sarutobi ainda tentava limpar o sangue no rosto de Sasuke, que continuava imóvel, e quase sem respirar.

\- Meu Deus - ela murmurou, ajoelhando-se ao lado dele e estreitando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos - Você está bem ?

Ele não se moveu e, ao abraçá-lo, Sakura sentiu que o corpo forte estava flácido como se estivesse morto.

Era um pesadelo. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido. Era impossível que tanta violência tivesse explodido de uma hora para outra ! No auditório, vários policiais uniformizados dispersavam a multidão. Havia várias outras pessoas manchadas de sangue.

\- O sr. Uchiha teve uma concussão - informou o advogado.

\- Meu irmão é médico. Ele foi buscar a maleta no carro... deve voltar a qualquer momento. Sasuke... você está me ouvindo ?

\- Foi proposital - disse Sarutobi, a expressão angustiada - Eu vi o jovem que atirou a garrafa nele daquele canto ali. Não pude fazer nada ! _Díos,_ talvez o tenham matado.

Finalmente Sai voltou, trazendo a sua valise médica. Ajoelhado ao lado de Sasuke, ele fez o primeiro exame.

\- Foi grave - comentou ele, depois de alguns instantes - A aparência dele não está nada boa.

\- O que você pode fazer ? - Sarutobi perguntou.

\- Aqui e agora, quase nada. A ambulância deve chegar aqui dentro de poucos minutos. Vou limpar o ferimento e verificar se há outros danos. Ponha a cabeça dele em seu colo, Sakura.

Com cuidado, ela fez o que lhe foi ordenado, indiferente ao sangue que ensopava o seu bonito conjunto branco. Sai tirou um frasco de água oxigenada e um tufo de algodão de dentro da valise e pôs-se a limpar o corte profundo na cabeça de Sasuke.

Lutando para controlar a emoção, ela desviou o olhar. O salão parecia um campo de batalha, com cadeiras tombadas e objetos pessoais abandonados. Lá no fundo, os policiais expulsaram os últimos integrantes do bando que tumultuara o debate. Uma única equipe de televisão escapara ilesa e filmando tudo, os refletores varrendo o salão.

Ela voltou a olhar para Sasuke. Seu rosto estava pálido como marfim, e as pálpebras abaixadas.

\- Há algum risco sério, Sai ? - perguntou ela, num fio de voz.

\- Só saberemos depois da radiografia... Ah ! Eu consegui extrair um grande caco de vidro. Com um pouco de sorte, ele sairá dessa sem maiores problemas. Pronto, o ferimento está limpo. Vou desinfetá-lo. Você é capaz de fazer uma atadura circular, como eu lhe ensinei ?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça, e pegou o rolo de gaze que ele estendia. Vários policiais tinham se juntado ao grupo que os rodeava. Ao pressionar a atadura em volta do ferimento, ela teve a desconfortável sensação de que fizera parte do complô que tinha o objetivo de eliminá-lo. Suas mãos estavam manchadas com o sangue dele... Sasuke fora ferido por sua culpa. Se ele morresse, ela seria a culpada !

\- Como ele está ? - era a voz de Shikaku Nara, que observava Sasuke com uma expressão preocupada - Ele vai ficar bem, doutor ?

\- Não sei - Sai respondeu, lacônico - Seus amigos são perigosos, sr. Nara.

\- Não são meus amigos - Shikaku disse calmamente - Eu só posso lamentar o incidente.

\- Apenas lamentar ? - Sakura interveio, furiosa.

\- O que mais eu posso fazer ? As pessoas perderam a cabeça. Deixaram-se levar pela ira e pela frustração. Foi lamentável.

\- Chocante - acrescentou um policial graduado - O sr. Uchiha é um homem de bem. Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

\- Eu lamentaria se ele se ferisse gravemente - Shikaku disse sem nenhuma emoção.

Ela quase não se conteve diante do brilho cínico do olhar dele. Como alguém podia ser tão hipócrita ? Ele não sentia pesar nem tristeza pelo que acontecera !

Aliás... a idéia que lhe ocorreu era tão monstruosa que, a princípio, ela a descartou.

Mas não conseguia esquecer a frase que Sasuke dissera na véspera, que o fanatismo daquele pessoal seria capaz de levá-los a atitudes criminosas. Será que o tumulto daquela noite fora planejado ? De onde tinham aparecido tantas garrafas no auditório, se ali não existia bar ?

Aturdida, ela olhou para os policiais, depois para Shikaku. Analisou detidamente sua expressão, buscando algum indício, por menor que fosse, de que ele estava inocente naquele complô. Para sua surpresa, só encontrou sinais que reforçavam suas suspeitas.

Enquanto isso, Sai tomara o pulso de Sasuke e examinara cuidadosamente suas pupilas com um oftalmoscópio.

\- Não creio que tenha havido hemorragia interna - ele comentou em seguida - Ele teve uma concussão cerebral, mas nenhuma fratura.

\- A ambulância chegou - disse um policial, aproximando-se às pressas - Estão trazendo a maca.

\- Você vai ter que deixá-lo por enquanto, Sakura.

Em poucos minutos os enfermeiros chegaram, puseram o ferido na maca e o levaram em direção à ambulância. Sakura sentiu um princípio de pânico ao ouvir o som de sirene. E se ele morresse ?

\- Nós podemos acompanhá-lo ao hospital, Sai ? - ela perguntou, aflita.

\- Não faria o menor sentido. Vão levá-lo diretamente para tirar radiografias, e então para a unidade de terapia intensiva... ou talvez para a sala de cirurgia.

\- Eu queria ir assim mesmo !

\- Está bem. Vamos no seu carro - Sai olhou para o auditório. Ainda havia muita movimentação no vestíbulo principal - É melhor nós sairmos pelos bastidores.

Depois de passarem pelas cortinas do fundo do palco, eles seguiram os sinais indicando a saída, até chegarem à porta de acesso à rua.

Mal puseram os pés na calçada, algo incrível fez com que estancassem de repente. A poucos metros de distância estava a Ferrari de Sasuke... totalmente destroçada !

O carro fora martelado com porretes ou barras de ferro, até não restar uma só parte intacta.

\- Meu Deus, mas que bandidos ! - vociferou Sai - Como se já não tivessem feito o bastante !

\- Isso é loucura - murmurou Sakura, olhando para a rua deserta - São todos loucos !

\- Espere aqui. Eu vou chamar os policiais.

Ela encostou-se na parede e nem sequer se deu ao trabalho de ler as inscrições que tinham pichado nas laterais do carro. Sentia náuseas só em pensar na barbaridade que presenciara nessa noite. Ao ouvir passos vindos do auditório, virou-se, pensando que o irmão estava de volta. Mas era Shikaku Nara quem se aproximava, as mãos nos bolsos, um sorriso suave no rosto barbado.

\- Ora, ora - disse ele, olhando os destroços do carro. Algo em seu tom de voz acendeu a fúria de Sakura.

\- Foi você quem atiçou aqueles delinqüentes ! - ela explodiu, o dedo em riste.

\- Esta é uma acusação muito séria - Shikaku chutou um pedaço de vidro do pára-brisa da Ferrari - Eu diria que aconteceu apenas um ato de vandalismo. É evidente que, para algumas pessoas, foi um protesto legítimo contra a ameaça dos ricos e poderosos contra a sociedade. Mas é apenas uma opinião.

A partir desse instante, Sakura não teve mais nenhuma dúvida sobre a origem do atentado daquela noite. Shikaku e seus amigos haviam planejado tudo desde o começo. E ela, bem-intencionada e ingênua, fora o pivô de todo o plano !

\- Você enlouqueceu, Shikaku !

Ele fitou-a com um brilho estranho no olhar.

\- Lembra-se que eu disse que daríamos a ele algo em que pensar ?

\- Era a isso que você se referia ? Meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar ! Você não sabe o que fez. Depois do que aconteceu em Sa Virgen no ano passado... será que não percebe que pode tê-lo matado ?

Shikaku deu de ombros.

\- Eu ? Não tive nada a ver com isso.

\- Mentiroso !

\- Você não me ouviu pedindo à multidão que se acalmasse ? Eu fui até corajoso. Muitas pessoas me elogiaram por isso - ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto estudava se rosto - Além do mais, está tudo terminado. Portanto, tente esquecer esse incidente desagradável e pense em nossa causa.

\- E qual é a nossa causa ? - ela indagou com ironia.

\- Lutar por um mundo melhor para viver. Impedir que os ricos e poderosos façam à vegetação, aos animais e aos pássaros indefesos de Sa Virgen a devastação que se pretende realizar.

\- Você acha que aquele atentado ajuda a causa da preservação ? Você é um criminoso, Shikaku. Devia ir para a cadeia !

O rosto dele endureceu.

\- Eu tinha certeza de que você ia fraquejar, Sakura. Você não está comprometida com a causa. Por isso nós não lhe contamos o que ia acontecer. Você não passa de uma burguesinha mimada... que, além de tudo, está apaixonada por Uchiha.

\- Isso é um absurdo ! O que os levou a pensar que essa baderna não seria um desastre total.. para nós, para Sa Virgen, para a luta ecológica ?

\- Maiorca é uma ilha de hoteleiros. Por isso, nunca houve uma oposição de verdade a tipos como Sasuke Uchiha. Todo mundo vive ocupado demais com a própria poupança para reparar na maneira como Uchiha ganha o seu dinheiro. E não vão parar até a ilha inteira se transformar num imenso bloco de concreto, sem um único ser vivo no mar, exceto os turistas. As autoridades são unha e carne com os especuladores, Sakura, eles é que são loucos, não nós. Loucos por dinheiro, por lucro, por hotéis...

Ela sentiu um calafrio de medo. Estava diante de uma pessoa totalmente desvairada.

\- Nós precisamos mostrar ao povo que somos contra isso - ele continuou, um pouco mais calmo - Às pessoas comuns, não aos ricos como Uchiha e gente de sua laia. As noticias nos jornais de amanhã serão um sinal. Um grito de guerra. Um chamado às pessoas comuns, mostrando-lhes que elas podem fazer oposição, que alguém ousou enfrentar o sistema e desferir-lhe um golpe. Nós deixaremos de ser um bando de excêntricos, Sakura. Seremos uma causa.

\- Se eu contar à polícia o que acabou me dizer...

\- Não seja boba. Eu negaria tudo. Todo mundo negaria. Foi uma manifestação espontânea do sentimento popular.

\- Talvez acreditem em mim...

\- Pior para você. Ficaria com a corda no pescoço.

\- Como assim ?

\- Foi você quem o trouxe até aqui. Se houver algum plano, você tomou parte. E vai se afundar juntamente com todo mundo, isso eu garanto - o som de passos fez com que ele abaixasse a voz - É melhor você manter a sua boca fechada. Para o seu próprio bem.

Sai voltou com dois policiais, que passaram a examinar o carro, enquanto Shikaku fingia estar chocado. Sakura estava estarrecida. Seu mundo tinha desmoronado. Até o fundo da alma, sentia-se culpada pelo que acontecera naquela noite.

E agora, o que fazer após ter descoberto a verdade ? Deveria chamar esses policiais e apontar-lhes o responsável pelo atentado, contando que Shikaku planejara tudo ? Mas como levar a idéia adiante, sem se envolver ? Ela não possuía nenhuma prova, nem sequer a confissão explícita do ornitólogo...

Os olhos de Shikaku encontraram os seus, revelando uma expressão tão maligna e ameaçadora que a assustou. Ele não era apenas um criminoso comum, cuja maldade merecesse uma simples punição. Tratava-se de um fanático perigoso, capaz de qualquer coisa em nome de sua causa. Um louco ! E ela chegara a respeitá-lo, a defendê-lo ! A depositar confiança em sua integridade !

\- Senhorita ! - um dos policiais chamou-a, a voz preocupada - Você está ferida ?

Seguindo-lhe o olhar, ela abaixou a vista para a mancha vermelha em seu conjunto branco, onde a cabeça de Sasuke ficara deitada.

\- Não, não. O sangue é do sr. Uchiha. Eu estou bem, obrigada.

\- O dr. Sai já nos ofereceu os seus nomes. Não há necessidade de ficar aqui. Seria melhor voltar para casa e descansar. Você parece muito abalada.

\- É um bom conselho - Shikaku acrescentou suavemente - Por que não leva a sua irmã para casa, dr. Haruno ? Ela teve um choque desagradável.

Sai fez que sim, rodeando os ombros de Sakura, tentando confortá-la.

\- Não há nada que nós possamos fazer aqui, minha irmã. Vamos voltar para casa e tomar uma boa xícara de chá. Mais tarde, eu a levarei ao hospital para ver Sasuke.

Ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, a voz presa na garganta. Estava arrasada, física e mentalmente. Jamais esqueceria os acontecimentos daquela noite.

* * *

**P. S.:** Continua no Capítulo 8.


	8. Chapter 8

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só deixando claro que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de livros "Sabrina", da editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno tinham visto flashes do tumulto pela televisão, e estavam preocupados quando os filhos chegaram em casa. Passado o susto de ver as roupas de Sakura manchadas de sangue, a mãe preparou-lhe um banho quente. Sakura não demorou no banheiro, seguindo então com o irmão até o hospital. Uma viagem inútil, pois Sasuke ainda estava sendo radiografado. Sai acabou por convencê-la a voltar para casa e descansar um pouco.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, às doze horas, Sai entrou no quarto dela, levando-lhe uma xícara de chá.

\- As radiografias não acusaram nada - ele informou, ao vê-la acordada - Eu falei diretamente com o médico. Não houve fraturas nem hemorragia.

\- Graças a Deus - Sakura sentou-se na cama, sentindo fortes dores de cabeça - Ele vai ficar bem ?

\- De acordo com o médico, sim. Ele precisou levar alguns pontos, mas a cicatriz ficará acima da linha do cabelo. Não vai aparecer.

\- E quando ele vai receber alta ?

\- Talvez amanhã. Mas hoje à tarde poderá receber visitas. Você gostaria de ir ?

\- Claro.

\- Eu a levarei. Agora leia os jornais de hoje - e estendeu-lhe o maço de diários.

O tumulto no Auditório Ramón Lull destacava-se na primeira página dos três jornais matutinos, um dos quais exibia a foto de Sakura segurando a cabeça de Sasuke e cercada por policiais. Até o mais radical dos jornais condenava o ataque. E, embora tivesse feito uma entrevista com Adrián Benitez, que tentava direcionar as atenções para Sa Virgen, pelo jeito o tiro saíra pela culatra para Shikaku Nara e seus amigos.

Depois de ler as reportagens, ela olhou através da janela sentindo-se nervosa e angustiada. Que tipo de recepção Sasuke lhe daria no hospital ? Ele tinha todo o direito de culpá-la pelo que acontecera. Ela conseguiria convencê-lo de que não o atraíra deliberadamente para essa armadilha ?

À medida que se aproximava a hora da visita, ela ia ficando cada vez mais tensa. A perspectiva de não ser compreendida era como um peso em seu coração. Sasuke Uchiha entrara definitivamente em sua vida. A possibilidade de perdê-lo doía como uma punhalada.

* * *

Mobilizando seus contatos no hospital, Sai conseguiu antecipar a visita da irmã para as duas da tarde. Isso porque, às três, o horário normal, certamente o local seria invadido por dezenas de amigos e conhecidos de Sasuke.

Como Sakura queria ficar a sós com Sasuke, seu irmão deixou-a no vestíbulo e saiu à procura de alguns amigos na cantina dos médicos.

Porém, ao chegar ao último andar, Sakura percebeu que outra pessoa a precedera: uma mulher esguia e elegante saiu da suíte onde ele estava, fechou a porta com firmeza e barrou seu caminho. Ela fitou os olhos negros de Gabriela Cuéllar e sentiu uma pontada de insegurança.

A morena olhou-a de alto a baixo, sem disfarçar a expressão de desprezo.

\- Eu tentei preveni-lo contra você - disse baixinho, porém com firmeza - Ele não me deu ouvidos. Talvez me ouça agora. Por que você veio aqui ? Para ver o dano que causou ?

\- Eu quero vê-lo. A enfermeira-chefe me disse que ele estava acordado.

Gabriela riu com sarcasmo.

\- E acha que ele quer ver você ? Sua insolência é até divertida !

\- Por favor, deixe-me passar.

\- Sasuke está dormindo. Você não pode entrar.

\- Então eu vou esperar.

\- Sendo assim, vou lhe dizer algumas verdades. Você foi insolente e esperta desde o começo, quando se insinuou com tanto charme para Sasuke. Só que as coisas não têm corrido muito bem ultimamente, não é mesmo ? Você foi esperta e insolente demais. Passou dos limites. Gente da sua laia sempre faz isso.

\- Não faço a menor idéia do que você está falando.

\- Você é transparente. A sua ambição salta aos olhos. Mas creio que seu plano com relação a Sasuke teve um fim prematuro !

\- Eu não lhe dou o direito de me falar nesses termos. Não tenho o menor interesse no dinheiro de Sasuke.

\- Então é isso ? Pensou que ele fosse rico ? Um bom partido para uma burguesinha como você ?

\- Ontem à noite, alguém me chamou disso. Mas do outro lado da cerca. Quanto à situação financeira de Sasuke, eu apenas supus que ele fosse rico, embora não seja relevante.

\- Lamento desapontá-la. Sasuke Uchiha mal tem dinheiro para manter Alcamar funcionando. Por que acha que ele nunca fez uma plástica no nariz ? Simplesmente para não atrasar os salários dos empregados da fazenda. Não sabia disso ?

\- Não...

\- Você é uma tola. Devia ver a sua cara agora. Pretendia realmente usufruir da fortuna dos Uchiha ?

\- Claro que não. Mas Alcamar... e aquele iate...

\- O _Época ?_ Sasuke nunca poderia comprar um "brinquedo" como aquele. O iate é meu ! Quanto a Alcamar, as terras só produzem frutas cítricas. E a supersafra de laranja e limão fez o preço baixar, arruinando centenas de proprietários de terras. Como ambientalista, você devia saber disso. Os fazendeiros estão tendo prejuízos. Sasuke criou pomares de abacateiros e de outras frutas, mas levará pelo menos cinco anos até receber algum retorno. Como vê, a família Uchiha não anda muito bem. Ele teve de vender os Goya para pagar a dívidas, e a conta no banco está a zero... e, agora que a Ferrari do pai foi destruída, Sasuke não tem nem sequer um carro !

Sakura ficou boquiaberta. Os milhares pés de laranja plantados por Sasuke, todo aquele trabalho exaustivo tinha sido em vão ?

\- Eu nunca pensei...

\- Você acha que ele iniciou o Proyecto Virgen por esporte ? Ele precisa de dinheiro ! Se não conseguir, talvez perca até Alcamar !

\- Meu Deus !

\- A única esperança dele é a ilha. Sasuke quase se matou para concluir o projeto, levantar o capital e manter Alcamar funcionando... e sua corja de desordeiros está tentando arruiná-lo !

Sakura não soube o que responder, e Gabriela prosseguiu:

\- Eu tinha certeza de que essas informações modificariam seu ponto de vista. Se ele se casasse com você, estaria condenado a uma vida de penúria. Mas, com o meu dinheiro, ele poderá retornar em grande estilo à sociedade maiorquina. Encher a velha casa de Alcamar com a nata da sociedade européia. Realizar bailes que deslumbrarão até o rei.

Gabriela foi até a poltrona da pequena sala de espera. Sentou-se, cruzou as pernas, tirou um cigarro da cigarreira de ouro e acendeu-o. Soltando uma espiral de fumaça, continuou:

\- Aceite um conselho... seja você uma tola ou uma calculista. Vá para casa. Agora. Esqueça Sasuke Uchiha. Está tudo acabado entre vocês. Se você passar por aquela porta, garanto que vai se arrepender.

\- Eu não vou embora antes de vê-lo.

\- Então vá em frente !

\- Ele está acordado, não está ? Você mentiu...

Gabriela deu de ombros e, com um brilho de malícia no olhar, observou-a abrir a porta da suíte.

Sentado perto da janela, usando um robe vermelho de seda, Sasuke contemplava o céu azul de Palma. Ouviu-a entrar, mas não se virou.

\- Eu ouvi sua voz lá fora. Por que veio ?

\- Para ver você - Sakura respondeu, assustada com a frieza do tom da voz dele - Para explicar...

Ele voltou-se, encarando-a com uma expressão furiosa.

\- O melhor que você pode fazer é ficar longe de mim ! Eu me enganei a seu respeito. Fui um tolo.

\- Sasuke... eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse o que ia acontecer, preferiria morrer a deixar que você fosse lá...

\- Poupe-me de seus melodramas. Foi tudo planejado... até os mínimos detalhes. Não foi ?

Ela fez que sim, balançando a cabeça.

\- E quer que eu acredite que você não teve nada a ver com aquilo ?

\- Sim ! Eu quero que você acredite que não participei dessa trama. Pediram-me para convencê-lo a ir à reunião... mas eu não sabia o que pretendiam ! Confiei neles ! Imaginei que seria uma simples debate...

\- Sua missão era me levar lá a qualquer custo ? Inclusive isso ?

\- Claro que não !

\- Então o sexo foi idéia sua ? - nervoso, ele agarrava com força os braços da cadeira.

\- Não houve "idéia" nenhuma. Simplesmente aconteceu. Você sabe disso.

\- O que eu sei é que você me fez de bobo - ele retrucou, num tom de voz que denotava amargura - Posso até entender que você quisesse me atingir, mas por que a sedução ? Isso me intrigou a manhã inteira. Por fim, eu imaginei três motivos para seu comportamento: curiosidade, simples crueldade ou mera diversão... eu prefiro pensar que não foi pelos dois primeiros. Você fez isso por simples diversão.

\- Sasuke... anteontem foi a primeira vez que estive com um homem. Eu era virgem...

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar irônico.

\- Devo reconhecer que você tem imaginação.

Ela enrubesceu, constrangida.

\- Eu não contei nada porque estava esperando uma oportunidade melhor.

\- O quê ?

\- Não houve tempo para conversarmos sobre isso naquela noite, Sasuke... eu jamais lhe entregaria minha virgindade por diversão. Ou apenas para convencê-lo a ir ao debate.

\- Você não era virgem. Não se subestime, querida. Você agiu como uma amante experiente e talentosa. Falar em virgindade é piada !

\- Se eu pareci assim, é porque te amo. Aquela foi a minha primeira vez... você precisa acreditar.

\- Chega de mentiras ! - ele levantou-se de repente, o rosto sombrio e ameaçador - Enxugue as lágrimas. Não sinto o menor prazer em ver você chorar.

\- Por que você não acredita em mim ? Pensei que nós significássemos tanto um para o outro...

\- Eu não sou tolo, Sakura. Você mesma disse que estava preparada para fazer amor naquela noite... e nenhuma virgem toma precauções conta gravidez !

\- Oh, Sasuke, se eu menti, foi porque não queria interromper aquele momento maravilhoso.

\- Pare com isso. Minha cabeça dói. Só de ouvir as suas mentiras.

\- Eu estou dizendo a verdade ! Se alguém mentiu, foi você ! Que me deixou pensar que era dono do _Época._ Se soubesse que o iate era dela, eu não teria subido a bordo.

\- Foi você quem insistiu em subir.

\- Depois que você me conduziu até lá !

\- Essa desculpa é ridícula - ele disse, ríspido.

\- E fazer amor comigo, na cama de outra mulher, é o quê ?

\- Está querendo me dar lições de moral ?

\- Talvez precise mesmo. Você mentiu sobre muitas coisas ! Por que não me falou sobre sua situação financeira ? Por que me fez pensar que era rico ?

Os olhos dele brilharam de fúria.

\- Ah, então quer dizer que o dinheiro era o seu verdadeiro objetivo ?

Sakura ficou tão horrorizada que perdeu a fala por alguns instantes. Se ele era capaz de pensar aquilo, então já não havia esperanças de entendimento entre os dois.

\- Pouco importa o que pense de mim, Sasuke, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu ontem à noite. E sobre suas finanças, eu apenas me preocupo com o seu bem-estar. Também sinto muito por isso. Devia ter me contado.

\- Dispenso o seu pedido de desculpas e a sua simpatia. Guarde-os para o próximo homem que tentar enganar.

\- Não vai haver outro homem. Você é um tolo, Sasuke - ela fitou-o mais uma vez, impressionando-se com o ódio que havia em seu rosto - Lamento que tudo tenha terminado assim.

\- Tudo terminou ontem à noite - ele replicou, indiferente à sua aflição - E não compartilho de seu pesar. Agora, significa para mim menos do que significo para você.

Com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas, ela virou-se e saiu sem responder. Fechou a porta atrás de si, certa de que encerrava o mais belo capítulo de sua vida.

Gabriela a esperava do lado de fora. Seus olhos brilhavam de ódio.

\- Eu ouvi tudo, _señorita_ Haruno ! Como se atreveu ! No meu iate ! Na minha cama !

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas do rosto.

\- Se estava ouvindo, então também me ouviu quando eu disse que eu não sabia que o _Época_ era seu.

Controlando-se com esforço, Gabriela continuou:

\- Você, virgem ? Bela piada ! Você escolheu o meu iate e a minha cama para provar sua força ! Não sei como não lhe dou um tapa !

Ao fitar aquele rosto lívido de raiva, Sakura temeu que ela cumprisse a ameaça.

\- Não tive a menor intenção de insultá-la. Simplesmente aconteceu.

\- Com você, nada acontece por acaso. Nunca pensei que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto ! Ainda bem que tudo acabou. Como diz a sabedoria popular, há males que vêm para o bem. Agora Sasuke Uchiha sabe quem é quem nessa história.

\- Gabriela...

\- Desapareça antes que eu faça alguma coisa da qual me arrependa. Vá oferecer sua "virgindade" a outro tolo !

Arrogante e de cabeça erguida, Gabriela passou por ela, voltando a entrar no quarto de Sasuke.

* * *

Os dias que se seguiram foram tristes e angustiantes para Sakura. Na quarta-feira, quando voltou para casa após o expediente no escritório do sr. Gomila, Sai lhe deu noticias do hospital. Sasuke recebera alta desde a segunda-feira e estava se recuperando rapidamente.

\- Por que você não lhe telefona? - o irmão lhe perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

\- Nem pensar !

\- Não sei o que houve entre você e ele no sábado. Deve ter sido uma discussão terrível. Sasuke culpou-a pelo que aconteceu, não foi ? Mas é provável que ele tenha mudado de idéia e nem se lembre mais do episódio. Uma pancada na cabeça às vezes provoca reações estranhas nas pessoas.

\- Sim, eu sei.

\- Talvez ele esteja ansioso por vê-la. Por que você não vai até Alcamar ? É conversando que as pessoas se entendem.

\- Não há mais chance de entendimento entre nós dois.

\- Você não acha...

\- Sai, eu prefiro não discutir sobre esse assunto. Por favor.

Com um suspiro de impaciência, o irmão levantou-se e desceu a escada para se juntar aos pais diante da TV.

Sakura estava amargurada e deprimida desde o incidente no debate. E sua angústia aumentava ainda mais após o duro diálogo com Sasuke no hospital. Por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia afastar da mente as palavras cruéis que escutara naquela ocasião: "Você tem imaginação..." "Nenhuma virgem toma precauções contra gravidez".

Ele não tinha o direito de tratá-la com tanto desrespeito ! Se estava magoado, ela também estava. Mas nem por isso apelara para o insulto.

A cada vez que se ela se lembrava do que fora obrigada a ouvir, mais se deprimia. Baseado em que ele podia afirmar que se enganara a seu respeito ? Era o inverso que talvez fosse verdadeiro... desde o começo o instinto dizia a Sakura que ela não devia confiar nele. E no final das contas fora ludibriada, humilhada e posta de lado !

Que ele se casasse com Gabriela Cuéllar, já que seu problema era dinheiro. Os dois se mereciam, se completavam, tinham tudo para dar certo juntos !

Agora, pouco importava se ele iria urbanizar totalmente a ilha, ou deixá-la entregue aos lagartos e falcões. Sakura estava saturada de Sa Virgen, não queria nem ouvir falar de causa ecológica ou de qualquer outro tipo. Sasuke Uchiha e Shikaku Nara que se enfrentassem sozinhos. Ela já não ajudaria nem um nem outro.

Era irônico que Sa Virgem tivesse servido para uni-los e também para separá-los. Como Sakura fora cega, ingênua e tola a ponto de se envolver com pessoas como Shikaku Nara, Adrián Benitez e Karin Uzumaki ! Se ela não estivesse tão embalada no sonho dourado com Sasuke, talvez tivesse percebido a armadilha...

Aquele sonho fora breve, mas deixara marcas profundas, que iriam acompanhá-la pelo resto da vida. Se errara ao se entregar a Sasuke, pelo menos aquela noite maravilhosa jamais se apagaria de sua memória ! Quem sabe, com o passar do tempo, algum dia ele não descobriria a verdade ? Que ela era inocente, que fora usada como isca para atraí-lo ao debate, mas que não fizera isso conscientemente ? Ou será que ele já sabia a verdade e utilizara o mal-entendido para afastá-la de sua vida de uma vez por todas ?

Era uma possibilidade que não devia ser descartada. Afinal, se desde o início ele estava planejando casar-se com Gabriela, para resolver seus próprios problemas financeiros, por que não aproveitar o pretexto do debate para ver-se livre de Sakura ?

Em sua primeira visita a Alcamar, ela ouvira palavras proféticas: Sasuke dissera, com todas as letras, que Gabriela Cuéllar poderia ser uma opção para seu casamento, pois era bonita, rica e compartilhava da opinião de que a propriedade precisava de um toque feminino...

Para ele, Sakura não passara de uma aventura inconseqüente: uma companhia para alguns passeios e jantares, uma noite de prazer no iate da namorada, e fim de caso !

* * *

Apesar de todas as evidências em contrário, naquela semana e na seguinte, Sakura ainda alimentava a esperança de que a qualquer momento Sasuke apareceria em sua casa ou lhe telefonaria para marcar uma conversa onde pudessem esclarecer definitivamente o assunto. Mas, à medida que os dias se passavam, a realidade da separação tornava-se cada vez mais contundente. Ela perdera por completo o contato com Shikaku Nara, pois deixara de freqüentar as reuniões do Grupo Ambiental. No entanto, se tivesse feito as pazes com Sasuke, certamente ela teria contado tudo o que sabia e procurado a polícia. Mas, sozinha, não se sentia disposta a tormentos. Não agüentaria as pressões... para que tudo isso, se já perdera Sasuke ?

Quinze dias após o debate, a tristeza de Sakura chegou ao auge, quando ela foi ao aeroporto despedir-se do irmão, que retornaria à Inglaterra. Com um pretexto qualquer, Sai afastou-se um instante dos pais, que também estavam no saguão de embarque, e fez uma última tentativa de consolá-la.

\- Você vai encontrar outra pessoa - disse ele, gentilmente - Procure esquecê-lo, pois ele não vai voltar. Eu tentei vê-lo na semana passada. Queria conversar, convencê-lo que você não tinha culpa pelo que aconteceu. Sasuke se recusou até a falar comigo pelo telefone.

\- Sai...

\- Eu sinto muito, Sakura. Sei que você o ama. Mas ele acredita que você fez parte do complô lá no auditório. É um homem obstinado, dificilmente vai mudar de opinião - Sai entregou-lhe um embrulho - Isto é para você. Um presentinho de despedida. Agora, vamos voltar até onde estão a mamãe e o papai.

Meia hora mais tarde, quando voltou para casa, Sakura abriu o pacote. Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com o livro "Formando o Seu Próprio Lar", onde o irmão fizera a seguinte dedicatória: "Por que não ? Com carinho, Sai".

Pela primeira vez naquelas últimas semanas, ela sorriu, a mente enchendo-se de sonhos. Talvez já fosse tempo de mudar de casa... por que não ?

A partir da segunda-feira seguinte, envolvida nos trâmites para procurar apartamento, visitar imobiliárias e encontrar-se com proprietários, ela deu-se conta de que passara por uma profunda transformação. Sentia-se diferente. Algo mudara em sua vida. O sofrimento provocado pela perda de Sasuke servira para amadurecê-la. Ela estava mais forte, mais experiente, menos propensa a cometer enganos. E muito mais cética em relação as pessoas que a rodeavam.

Essa lufada de autoconfiança fez com que olhasse criticamente para a vida que estava levando. De repente, percebeu que o emprego no Gomila & Rodriguez, por melhor que fosse o ambiente de trabalho, estava aquém de sua capacidade. Ela decidiu sair de lá e procurar algo melhor, que lhe possibilitasse mais chances para o futuro.

Assim, tão logo instalou-se no novo apartamento - no setor antigo de Palma, com uma vista panorâmica dos velhos telhados - ela resolveu mandar o seu currículo para a Eurotrans. Dois dias depois, foi convocada para uma entrevista com o gerente regional de Barcelona, que por acaso estava na ilha. A Eurotrans era uma firma internacional de tradutores que tinha escritórios em todo o continente europeu.

A entrevista demorou menos de meia hora. Impressionado com os conhecimentos que ela demonstrou de sueco, alemão, francês, espanhol, inglês e japonês, o gerente apenas lhe perguntou se estava disponível para viajar com certa freqüência. Diante de sua resposta positiva, contratou-a imediatamente.

Fazia pouco mais de um mês que os incidentes no Auditório Ramón Lull tinham acontecido. Nesse meio-tempo, a vida de Sakura passara por uma verdadeira revolução; perdera o seu amor, abandonara a luta ecológica, saíra de casa, montara o apartamento e finalmente arranjara um novo emprego. Enquanto se dirigia à antiga firma, para pedir demissão, ela se perguntava se, após tantas mudanças, encontraria a felicidade. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza, seria impossível esquecer Sasuke Uchiha, mesmo que arranjasse outro namorado nos próximos dias.

* * *

**P. S: **E, a seguir, o _gran finale._


	9. Chapter 9

**ESCLARECIMENTO:** Só deixando claro que esta história não me pertence, ela é uma adaptação do livro de mesmo nome de Madeleine Ker, que foi publicado na série de romances "Sabrina", e que foi publicado aqui no Brasil pela editora Nova Cultural, em 1988.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

No começo de junho, Sakura estava trabalhando em Paris, num centro de convenções. A sala onde ficavam os tradutores e intérpretes era fechada e escura. Naquele pequeno estúdio, onde passava o dia diante do microfone, traduzindo intermináveis discursos do espanhol para o francês, e vice-versa, ela sentia-se como se estivesse numa caverna, entoando cânticos estranhos e bizarros para si mesma, interminavelmente. Ao sair, no final do expediente, ela caminhava ao longo da margem do rio Sena, e só então dava-se ao luxo de pensar nos próprios problemas.

Nessa linda tarde, o rio freqüentemente cinzento brilhava de luz, o ar, e as pessoas e até mesmo as pedras antigas da cidade faziam jus ao mito da "alegre Paris".

Sakura sentou-se num banco e pôs-se a contemplar o rio, absorta em pensamentos. Tinha as faces coradas e de aspecto saudável, embora há quinze dias estivesse enterrada no centro de convenções, traduzindo discursos de uma conferência internacional de engenharia.

Ela decidira cortar os cabelos assim que chegara à França, há duas semanas. O cabeleireiro fizera um belo trabalho, aparando-os bem curtos, como estava na moda naquele verão. O corte valorizava as linhas suaves de seu rosto e deixava à mostra o pescoço esguio e gracioso.

Sentia-se bem, ao menos fisicamente... exceto pelas crises agudas de náuseas logo depois do café da manhã. Nos primeiros dias da conferência, por pouco ela não chegara atrasada ao trabalho. Logo, porém, aprendera a contornar a situação, evitando ingerir alimentos até a hora do almoço. Naturalmente, não precisou consultar um médico para saber do que se tratava. Sobretudo porque estava há dois meses com a menstruação atrasada.

Aliás, desde a noite em que fizera amor com Sasuke no _Época,_ tivera a vaga intuição de que isso aconteceria. E, bem no fundo de sua alma, o desejo de ter um filho dele crescia e ganhava forças, embora ela ainda não assumisse isso conscientemente.

Isso porque Sakura tinha continuado a martirizar-se com a idéia de que agira como uma adolescente sem experiência, romântica e apaixonada... pelo homem errado. Só que essa postura crítica em relação a si mesma não a ajudava a superar o trauma da gravidez, nem resolvia o problema diante das pessoas que lhe eram caras. Kizashi e Mebuki Haruno não iriam ver o caso com bons olhos. Embora parecessem bastante liberais, com certeza eles ficariam magoados quando descobrissem que a filha mais nova se tornaria uma mãe solteira.

Sai e Matsuri, que possuíam um estilo de vida menos convencional, também considerariam essa gravidez uma catástrofe para ela. E, em parte, eles tinham razão...

Dentro de alguns meses, sua nova carreira sofreria uma interrupção: já não poderia continuar perambulando pela Europa, principalmente depois que o bebê nascesse. Do ponto de vista financeiro, ela não estaria mal, pois economizara o suficiente para agüentar um ou dois anos sem trabalhar. Mas, sob todos os outros aspectos, a condições de mãe solteira ia ser difícil de suportar.

Mudando de posição no banco, ela continuou olhando para o rio. Nas duas últimas semanas, viera sentar-se ali todas as tardes, após o expediente, e refletir sobre a mesma questão: deveria contar a Sasuke ? Fora uma tolice fingir que o odiava. Ela o amava, talvez ainda mais do que antes; nos últimos meses, seus sentimentos haviam se aprofundado e amadurecido. Estava tão segura desse amor quanto da própria existência.

Entretanto, isso em nada facilitava a resolução do problema. Ele podia estar noivo de Gabriela Cuéllar, ou mesmo já casado. Além do mais, se ela decidisse procurá-lo, ele talvez a repelisse, pensando tratar-se de um novo embuste. Afinal, se não acreditara em sua virgindade, por que acreditaria que a criança era dele ?

Mesmo assim, não seria justo deixar de contar-lhe sobre o bebê. Por pior que fosse a reação de Sasuke, ele tinha o direito de saber que ia ser pai. Se não quisesse assumir a criança, era outra história, que deveria ser tratada no seu devido tempo.

Sakura abaixou os olhos para o próprio ventre, ainda não havia sinal de gravidez; ao contrário, ela emagrecera alguns quilos nos últimos meses. De qualquer modo, restava-lhe pouco tempo. A conferência de engenharia se encerraria no dia seguinte, e ela voltaria para Palma no fim de semana. Iria consultar um médico assim que chegasse. E, confirmadas as suspeitas, já marcaria as datas para todos os exames pré-natais.

Ela aproveitaria a ocasião para dar a noticia aos seus pais. Só esperava que eles se mostrassem compreensivos. Seria terrível não contar com o apoio deles nesse momento.

Em seguida, Sakura iria procurar Sasuke para lhe comunicar a novidade. Evidentemente, ela iria preparada para ouvir palavras duras e talvez acusações pouco lisonjeiras. Não importava. Antes agüentar algumas grosserias do que omitir-lhe a verdade.

Na segunda-feira, já em Palma, Sakura marcou uma consulta com o médico, que confirmou a gravidez. De imediato ela pediu o dia de folga na firma para fazer o primeiro exame pré-natal na clínica que escolhera para ter o bebê.

A súbita agitação dos preparativos para o nascimento da criança trouxe emoções novas e profundas para o seu dia-a-dia. Tudo era motivo de alegria; desde o trabalho no escritório até a conversa com outras futuras mamães que conhecera na clínica. Ela ouvia com atenção cada conselho, cada recomendação que as novas amigas lhe segredavam. E sentia-se feliz por saber que estava gerando uma nova vida.

Entretanto, ela adiou a conversa com os pais para depois que tivesse falado com Sasuke. Assim, já lhes contaria qual a posição do pai na história.

Ela decidiu procurá-lo na quarta-feira à tarde, quando estaria de folga. Seria inútil telefonar para Alcamar; ele com certeza se recusaria a atender. Era melhor ir direto e conversar pessoalmente. Se ele não estivesse, ela o esperaria. Mas lhe contaria tudo na quarta-feira, independente do que acontecesse.

Diante dos portões altos de Alcamar, Sakura sentiu um calafrio pelo corpo ao sair do carro para tocar a campainha.

Como ela não estava sendo esperada, cinco minutos se passaram até que o velho porteiro aparecesse pela alameda com a chave na mão.

\- _Buenas tardes_, _señorita _\- ele cumprimentou enquanto abria os pesados portões - É um prazer vê-la aqui.

\- Obrigada. O sr. Uchiha está ?

\- Claro ! Mas não em casa. Foi lá para as _laderas_ \- e apontou para as encostas dos morros que se elevavam atrás dos laranjais.

\- Qual das _laderas ?_

\- Aquela primeira... Há uma estrada que ele sempre usa. Dá para chegar lá com o seu carro, embora o caminho seja muito ruim. Eu vou lhe mostrar.

Instantes depois, procurando lembrar-se das indicações do velho, Sakura partiu rumo às colinas. A estrada era péssima, e o carro sacolejava bastante, deixando para trás uma nuvem de poeira.

Demorou quase meia hora para encontrá-lo, e, mesmo assim, por puro acaso. Ao passar por uma curva fechada, ela avistou um cavalo pastando do outro lado e, mais além, a figura distante de um homem. Parou o carro, sentindo o coração acelerar-se no peito. Então pôs-se a subir a encosta até onde Sasuke estava.

O crocitar estridente de um falcão fez com que ela olhasse para cima depois de ter andado uns cem metros. A ave realizou um vôo rasante sobre a sua cabeça e seguiu na direção de Sasuke, finalmente pousando no punho dele.

Não deixava de ser curioso que ele estivesse falcoando num dia claro e ensolarado como aquele... continuando a caminhada, Sakura viu que Sasuke estava dando-lhe um pedaço de carne crua.

\- Não se aproxime mais - ele disse baixinho - Você pode assustá-lo.

Ela parou de imediato. O pássaro era magnífico, lustroso e feroz - suas garras afiadas estavam cravadas na luva de couro que Sasuke usava.

Ele pareceu-lhe ainda mais forte e musculoso que da última vez que o vira. Com botas de cano alto e um casaco de camurça, parecia um personagem dos tempos de Robin Hood. O Sol de verão deixara-o mais bronzeado, um verdadeiro mouro. Sakura sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar de que perdera um homem tão encantador.

Então ele baixou o braço lentamente e lançou a ave para o ar. Com um bater agitado de asas, o falcão subiu como uma flecha em direção ao Sol. Em poucos instantes não passava de um pequeno ponto no céu.

\- É uma fêmea - Sasuke explicou, percebendo a curiosidade de Sakura - O nome dela é Zahama. Tem seis meses de idade, e está aprendendo a voltar para a luva - seus olhos encontraram os dela, mais brilhantes do que nunca - Você parece muito bem, Sakura.

\- Você também.

\- Disseram-me que você viajou para o exterior.

\- Sim, eu estive em Paris. É um trabalho maçante. Vou para a Holanda na semana que vem. Viajo muito, mas só conheço os centros de convenções.

\- Quando você cortou os cabelos ?

\- Há duas semanas, em Paris... não vou perguntar se você gostou.

\- Minha opinião não tem a menor importância.

Sasuke tirou uma garrafinha de prata do cinto e lhe ofereceu. Era conhaque maiorquino. Um pequeno gole da bebida fez Sakura rememorar em um segundo todos os acontecimentos da véspera do debate. Ela devolveu-lhe o recipiente sem dizer nada. Estava emocionada demais para falar.

\- Então, o que veio fazer aqui ? - ele quis saber.

\- Eu precisava falar com você.

Ele tomou um gole, e então guardou o frasco.

\- Há mais alguma coisa para falarmos ?

\- A propósito, como está a sua cabeça ?

\- Sem problemas. O carro, infelizmente, ficou irrecuperável. Eu tive que vendê-lo a um colecionador alemão. Ele acha que é capaz de restaurá-lo.

\- Eu... lamento muito. Era herança do seu pai, não ?

\- Sim, foi uma das coisas mais absurdas que ele me legou. Eu adorava meu pai, mas o que ele me deixou só me dá despesas. A Ferrari era uma delas; Alcamar é outra.

\- Sasuke... eu não tive nada a ver com o que aconteceu naquela noite. Você sabe disso, não sabe ?

\- Isso também é irrelevante.

\- Não para mim !

\- Depois de três meses... - ele deu de ombros - Isso agora é passado. Não tem a menor importância.

\- Então não se importa se por acaso eu tiver conspirado contra você ? - sua voz revelava uma dor profunda - O fato de eu estar aqui não significa nada para você ?

\- Lá vem Zahama de volta - ele disse, olhando para o alto - Afaste-se para o lado.

Sakura deu dois passos para a direita, e o falcão passou raspando por ela, mas voltou a subir sem pousar no braço de Sasuke.

\- Você a está deixando nervosa - ele comentou, preocupado - Descubra a cabeça. E fique absolutamente imóvel, por favor.

Ela tirou o chapéu de palha que pusera para se proteger do sol e estendeu os braços ao longo do corpo. Estava rígida como uma estátua, embora o coração palpitasse de tristeza. Depois de três meses sem vê-la, Sasuke só se importava com aquele maldito falcão.

Não fazia sentido falar-lhe sobre o bebê... fora perda de tempo ter ido até ali. Ele já não sentia nada por ela... se é que algum dia sentira algo...

Na tentativa seguinte, o falcão pousou no punho enluvado, e inclinou-se para frente a fim de receber o naco de carne como recompensa. Sasuke afagou o corpo da ave com a outra mão e, em seguida, enfiou o pequeno capuz na cabeça dela, tapando-lhe a visão.

\- Você tinha razão - Sakura comentou - É realmente emocionante ver os falcões desaparecerem no céu e depois voltarem para o braço do dono.

\- Você tinha dito que a falcoaria era um esporte cruel.

\- Não deixa de ser uma agressão à natureza obrigar uma pobre ave a fazer o que o homem quer.

\- É uma questão de ponto de vista. Cada vez que vem aqui, Zahama ganha um pedaço de carne. Isso não é exatamente cruel.

\- Como vai Gabriela ? - Sakura preferiu mudar de assunto.

\- Bem... sem novidades.

\- Você vai se casar com ela ?

\- Vou.

Do fundo do coração, ela esperava ouvir um "não". Diante da resposta segura de Sasuke, ela empalideceu e teve um instante de perplexidade. Recolocou o chapéu na cabeça, mal disfarçando o embaraço.

\- Desejo-lhe tudo de bom - disse ela, num fio de voz - Quando será a grande data ?

\- Daqui a algumas semanas, no outono.

\- Ela deve estar radiante. Desejo aos dois muitas felicidades - com lágrimas nos olhos, Sakura não conseguia esconder a dor que lhe atravessava o peito - Bem, não faz sentido eu continuar aqui, não é mesmo ?

\- Não se isso a faz chorar... nós fomos amantes uma vez, Sakura. É difícil que algum dia possamos ser amigos.

\- Eu não tinha essa expectativa - ela enxugou os olhos com os punhos.

\- Sakura... - pela primeira vez, um toque de emoção permeou a voz dele - Se lhe serve de consolo, você ainda é a mulher mais bonita que eu já vi.

\- Não preciso de consolo, Sasuke. Cuide bem do seu falcão.

\- _Vaya com Díos _\- disse ele gentilmente.

\- Até logo - e ela deu-lhe as costas, pronta para partir. Dez metros adiante, ela ouviu a voz dele:

\- Espere ! Você disse que precisava falar comigo. Do que se trata ?

\- Agora já não importa mais - ela forçou um sorriso - Adeus, Sasuke.

Sem olhar para trás, Sakura foi abrindo caminho entre o urzal, descendo até onde deixara o carro.

Sentando-se atrás do volante, ela olhou para cima. A figura alta e máscula recortava-se contra o céu azul, um guerreiro medieval, com seu falcão e seu cavalo. Era assim que se lembraria dele, no futuro.

* * *

A Angra da Víbora não era uma baía segura, mesmo no verão. Ao manobrar o _Suzana Carrancuda_ entre as rochas pontiagudas, Sakura redobrou sua concentração, ciente de que agora abrigava outra vida dentro de si. Sabia que era temerário navegar sozinha naquele estado, mas o mar azul a atraíra com um apelo irresistível.

Nessa manhã ensolarada, ela sentia-se triste e solitária como as gaivotas lá no alto, desolada com o mar. Fora uma tola ao esperar ser bem recebida por Sasuke. Mas por que ficara tão abalada quando ele confirmou o seu casamento com Gabriela, se desde o início era o que esperava ? Ainda bem que ela não lhe falara sobre a gravidez.

Mesmo que acreditasse que o filho era dele, a reação de Sasuke teria sido de fúria. Das duas, uma: ou lhe ofereceria dinheiro, ou se proporia a ficar com a criança. Em ambas as situações, Gabriela morreria de ódio !

Portanto, ele jamais deveria saber que iria ser pai; ela tinha que enfrentar tudo sozinha, sem lhe pedir qualquer tipo de apoio.

Os penhascos já estavam à vista. Ela passou por entre o estreito rochoso e finalmente entrou nas águas calmas da enseada. Baixou as velas, o corpo esguio movendo-se com desenvoltura. Desta vez não haveria nenhum iate na baía. A faixa de areia branca da praia estava deserta, e os rochedos de arenito completamente silenciosos.

Ela ancorou o veleiro e remou até a parte rasa no bote de borracha. Puxou-o para a areia e pôs-se a andar pela praia, perdida em pensamentos. A imagem de Sasuke continuava viva em sua mente. Há tão pouco tempo, naquele mesmo local, ele sorrira ao vê-la... depois a erguera nos braços para colocá-la no bote de...

Bem lá no alto, dois falcões planavam contra o céu cor de anil. Sakura focalizou-os com o binóculo; eram pouco mais do que filhotes, possivelmente nascidos no final do inverno. Seus temíveis olhos amarelos esquadrinhavam a ilha à procura de alimento.

O que ia acontecer a Sa Virgen ? Desde o incidente no Auditório Ramón Lull, a campanha contra o balneário desintegrara-se por completo. A população de Palma ficara chocada com a violência daquela noite e, embora ninguém tivesse sido processado, o movimento se desacreditara perante a opinião pública. Depois, o Ministério do Meio Ambiente dera parecer favorável aos planos de Sasuke, o que encerrara o assunto. De repente, já não havia ninguém para fazer oposição ao Proyecto Virgen. Tudo estava terminado. Shikaku Nara retornara à Sardenha, Karin Uzumaki estava na Inglaterra; os outros tinham desaparecido de circulação.

Sakura imaginava que em poucos meses a construção teria início. E este era outro motivo para a visita desse dia. Após o nascimento do bebê, e com o balneário de férias funcionando, ela nunca mais poderia voltar à ilha.

Naquela manhã, sem ânimo para enfrentar um dia de trabalho depois do seu encontro com Sasuke na véspera, ela telefonara para a firma dizendo não estar se sentindo bem e, sem nenhum sentimento de culpa, fora à marina e apanhara o barco para ir a Sa Virgen. Agora, subia com agilidade o caminho do penhasco, embora tivesse a impressão de estar mais pesada. De qualquer modo, precisava cuidar-se; por melhor que se sentisse, o médico a avisara para não se esforçar demais. Mesmo assim, ela estava vermelha e ofegante ao chegar ao topo.

A vista era magnífica. Talvez usasse fotos em folhetos, pensou com tristeza, enquanto se postava ao lado de uma moita de tomilho e focalizava as gaivotas que andavam em círculos lá embaixo. Aquela aves tinham hábitos que facilitavam o seu convívio com os seres humanos. As gaivotas gostavam de turistas, pois comiam o lixo que eles deixavam. Elas sobreviveriam.

De repente, um movimento chamou-lhe atenção. Ela abaixou o binóculo e olhou para a baía, onde outro barco entrava com sua vela principal, de cor escarlate, lançada ao vento.

Sakura suspirou de frustração. O verão tinha suas desvantagens, e o trânsito na cidade e o movimento no mar eram as piores. Queria tanto ficar solitária em Sa Virgen, pelo menos por algumas horas ! Ela viu o veleiro manobrar através das pedras e deslizar dentro da enseada até parar perto do _Suzana Carrancuda_. A vela foi abaixada e, em seguida, a âncora foi lançada ao mar. Havia apenas uma pessoa a bordo, um homem; e algo em sua silhueta fez Sakura pegar o binóculo para observá-lo. Com o coração disparado no peito, de imediato reconheceu Sasuke Uchiha.

Ele vira o _Suzana Carrancuda,_ portanto sabia que ela estava ali, e não fazia sentido esconder-se. Mordendo o lábio, sentou-se numa pedra, nervosa. Talvez Sasuke não subisse o penhasco, se estivesse realmente querendo evitá-la... no entanto, a silhueta morena pôs-se a caminhar naquela direção, com passos determinados. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração.

Será que ele iria expulsá-la da sua ilha ? Cinco minutos depois, ao vê-lo se aproximar, sua expressão transformou-se em pânico. Conhecia muito bem aquela expressão do rosto dele; as sobrancelhas contraídas eram um sinal de ira.

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo ? - ele perguntou rispidamente enquanto se aproximava dela - Não devia ter vindo aqui sozinha. Este lugar é perigoso !

\- Não tinha ninguém para me acompanhar...

O rosto dele se suavizou.

\- Você está sendo irresponsável, Sakura. Muita gente se afoga tentando entrar na Angra da Víbora. Não devia ter feito isso. Muito menos em seu estado.

\- O quê ?

\- Sim, em seu estado. Eu adivinhei.

\- Como ?

\- Bem, eu levei algum tempo para tirar minhas conclusões. Posso ser um tolo, mas não tanto. Está escrito em seu rosto, tão claro como um cartaz: você vai ter um bebê - ele estendeu a mão e ajudou-a a levantar-se - Depois que você foi embora ontem, eu fiquei intrigado com a sua aparência. Só descobri o que era à noite. Fui procurá-la hoje, no trabalho, mas você não estava; nem se encontrava em casa. Então imaginei que estivesse aqui. Como não vi o _Suzana Carrancuda_ no ancoradouro, resolvi procurá-la aqui.

\- Eu vim me despedir de Sa Virgen. Nunca mais vou voltar aqui.

\- Seria uma pena... lembra-se que foi bem perto daqui que nós nos encontramos pela primeira vez ?

\- Exatamente.

\- Um encontro estranho, não ?

\- Um encontro infeliz, você deveria dizer - Sakura respondeu, com um sorriso triste.

\- Em Alcamar existe uma velha relíquia de aço quer pertenceu a um de meus ancestrais. Uma vez, quando eu era garoto, peguei a arma da parede sem ninguém ver, e resolvi experimentá-la. Precisei usar toda minha força para girar o roquete. Disparei contra uma pequena oliveira no jardim. O dardo varou o tronco... quando eu a vi pela primeira vez em Sa Virgen, senti-me como essa oliveira. Como se um garoto cruel tivesse me alvejado o coração com uma seta.

\- Então, por que mandou embora ?

Ele piscou os olhos nervosamente antes de responder.

\- Eu estava corroído pela amargura, meu bem. Quando acordei no hospital, sentia-me perplexo e confuso. Você não estava lá... mas Gabriela sim, pronta para me encher a cabeça de mentiras e ódio por você. Não vou lhe contar o que ela disse a seu respeito... você pode imaginar as insinuações, as "provas", as evidências que ela já havia preparado. Eu estava vulnerável, ainda sofrendo com a concussão. Ela me convenceu de que você era a mulher mais ardilosa de Palma. Quando você apareceu para me visitar, eu estava fora de mim, de dor e mágoa. Pensava que você tinha me traído. Levei todos esses meses até compreender que estava enganado. Somente ontem à noite, com sua imagem ocupando cada um dos meus pensamentos, finalmente me dei conta de como havia sido estúpido e cruel.

O coração de Sakura batia aceleradamente, como se estivesse prestes a saltar fora do peito.

\- Você... você realmente vai se casar com ela ?

\- Com Gabriela ? Nem sonhando. Eu menti ontem à tarde. Há semanas que eu não a vejo. Você é a única mulher que eu amo, Sakura.

\- Oh, meu querido... - de repente ela aninhou-se nos braços fortes, sentindo a esperança renascer - Eu sofri tanto com a sua ausência. Pensei que ia morrer de tristeza. Aquela expressão em seu rosto...

\- Por que você cortou os cabelos ? - perguntou ele, beijando-lhe a testa - Vou proibi-la de tocar neles a partir de agora.

Sakura deslizou os dedos para dentro da camisa dele e acariciou os músculos vigorosos.

\- Você emagreceu, meu amor...

\- Não consigo dormir nem comer - ele confessou, num tom emocionado - Eu preciso de você como do ar que respiro. Você está em meu sangue, faz parte de mim.

\- E eu não quero me libertar de você. Sou sua de corpo e alma...

\- Eu provoquei feridas em nós dois. Você me perdoa ?

\- Nós precisamos perdoar um ao outro, Sasuke. Nós fomos tolos e precipitados. Tentaram nos separar.

\- Mas agora estamos juntos novamente - ele beijou-a com sofreguidão - Céus, como eu a desejei - ele murmurou, a boca roçando-lhe o pescoço - Passei noites de insônia, ou então sonhando com você.

Ao invés de responder, Sakura começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa com os dedos trêmulos de ansiedade. Num piscar de olhos, eles deitaram-se ao lado da moita de tomilho, inebriados pela felicidade do reencontro. Tocavam-se com avidez, o desejo multiplicado pelos meses de separação. Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada: as caricias diziam tudo o que precisavam falar um ao outro.

Alheios ao desconforto da relva, entregaram-se ao prazer de seus corpos sedentos de amor. Amaram-se com intensidade, transformando cada segundo num tempo ínfimo de alegria e felicidade.

E, como acontecera da primeira vez, eles chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer. Seus corpos falavam a mesma linguagem, entendiam-se independentemente dos conflitos que ambos tinham vivido.

Ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, saboreando a paz infinita da proximidade finalmente reconquistada. Sakura foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. Estava tão feliz que precisava dizer-lhe isso com todas as letras.

\- Eu tinha me esquecido de como era a alegria - ela sussurrou ternamente - Você acredita que eu era virgem ?

Sasuke enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço e respondeu com voz rouca:

\- Espero que me perdoe por ter duvidado de você. E por todas as coisas que eu lhe disse.

\- Você realmente sentiu prazer naquela vez ?

\- Você fez amor como uma deusa... eu não imaginava que você fosse virgem. Se soubesse...

\- Teria feito alguma diferença ?

\- Não, foi perfeito.

\- Sempre será perfeito.

Ele tomou-a novamente nos braços, recomeçando o delirante ritual do amor. Desta vez, eles foram menos apressados, e o balé sensual prolongou-se por um tempo infinito, acompanhado ao longe pelo ruído das ondas do mar.

A tarde chegava ao fim quando Sakura despertou, aninhada nos braços de Sasuke, o corpo nu ainda aquecido pelo Sol. Assim que a viu acordar, ele beijou-lhe as faces, cheio de ternura.

\- Você sorriu enquanto dormia... espero que nosso filho herde o seu sorriso.

\- Você está zangado... por causa do bebê ? Afinal, foi culpa minha. Eu menti ao dizer que tinha tomado precauções.

\- Não seja tola. Mas na hora eu desconfiei que você não estava sendo sincera.

\- Desconfiou ?

\- Sim. O que me dá uma parcela de culpa. Quer saber qual foi o meu pensamento naquele instante ?

\- Claro !

\- Desejei que nós tivéssemos um bebê !

\- Eu também pensei a mesma coisa - ela o abraçou com força.- Eu queria tanto ter um filho seu ! Vai ser menino, tenho certeza.

\- Precisamos apressar o nosso casamento.

\- Você está falando sério ?

\- Eu quase a perdi uma vez. Não pretendo correr esse risco novamente. Você aceita se casar comigo, Sakura ?

Um beijo terno e apaixonado foi a melhor maneira que ela encontrou para dizer sim.

\- Eu não contei a ninguém que estou grávida. Talvez seja melhor ficar calada. Anunciaremos apenas que vamos nos casar... e os outros que tirem suas conclusões.

\- Ninguém vai ter de pensar muito para entender o que aconteceu - ele disse, com um sorriso - Ontem à noite, eu fiz as contas. Logo, logo a sua gravidez vai ficar óbvia para todo mundo.

\- Só tem uma coisa que me preocupa... nós não vamos mais poder fazer amor no topo dos penhascos...

\- Inventaremos outra coisa !

\- Realmente faz tempo que você não vê Gabriela ?

\- Sim. Eu disse a ela que, se não tivesse você, não queria mais ninguém. A princípio ela não se conformou, mas acredito que agora já não alimenta nenhuma esperança.

\- Ela deve me odiar. E tem suas razões. Ela descobriu que tínhamos feito amor no iate. Foi deselegante de nossa parte.

\- Em primeiro lugar, nós não tínhamos planejado isso. E, se teve algum culpado, fui eu. Eu deveria ter-lhe dito que o _Época_ não era meu. Não fiz isso por um orgulho bobo... estava gostando de me exibir para você. Eu ia lhe contar tudo na cabine. Mas quando você se deitou na cama e me fitou com esses lindos olhos, então não me lembrei de mais nada...

\- Ela gostava muito de você.

\- Mas sabia o que eu queria realmente. Eu nunca escondi dela os meus sentimentos por você. Talvez seja por isso que ela a odiava tanto.

\- Você nunca pensou em se casar com ela ?

\- Em nenhum momento !

\- Ela estava confiante em conquistá-lo com seu dinheiro...

\- Diga a verdade... você também pensou nisso ?

\- Quando Gabriela me disse que você estava arruinado, eu fiquei na dúvida. Imaginei que você talvez se casasse com ela para poder manter a propriedade.

\- Foi isso o que Gabriela lhe disse ? - Sasuke riu, sacudindo a cabeça - Ela exagerou um pouco. Eu não sou tão rico como os Cuéllar, que possuem a maior fortuna de Maiorca. Mas Alcamar rende o suficiente para não me preocupar. E, quando os novos pomares começarem a produzir, nós não teremos mais problemas.

\- Ela me falou que você estava à beira da ruína. Caso não arranjasse muito dinheiro, perderia a propriedade.

\- Bem, isso aconteceu de fato... há alguns anos. Quando meus pais morreram, a fazenda estava um caos. Eu tive de trabalhar duro para reerguê-la... foi quando plantei os laranjais. O preço da fruta no mercado caiu bastante, mas está se recuperando. Graças a Deus, não há o menor risco de nos faltar nada, querida.

\- Como se alguém que possui Alcamar pudesse sentir falta de alguma coisa ! Você é o meu tesouro, Sasuke. Com você, eu me sentiria feliz num barraco... e Alcamar é um palácio.

Ele beijou-a carinhosamente.

\- Se você quiser mesmo a piscina de mármore, eu posso construí-la em um mês.

Sakura riu.

\- O estanque está ótimo para mim. E o Proyecto Virgen ? Quando vão começar as obras ?

\- Que eu saiba, nunca - disse ele, num tom pomposo.

\- Você desistiu do projeto ?

\- Isso mesmo. E não foi a garrafada na cabeça que me fez mudar de idéia. Simplesmente não preciso de mais dinheiro - Sasuke fez um gesto abarcando a linda paisagem em volta - Foi loucura pensar em trazer turistas e estranhos para cá. Sa Virgen deve ficar como está, selvagem e maravilhosa. Quem sabe um dia você me deixe construir uma casa na ilha... só para nós dois.

\- O quê ? A ilha é sua, meu amor !

\- Não. Sa Virgen é meu presente de casamento para você. E isso vai constar no contrato de casamento.

Sakura sorriu, com os olhos cheio de lágrimas.

\- Nós vamos ser felizes - Sasuke murmurou, tomando-a nos braços.

\- Sim. Vamos ser muito felizes. Para sempre.

* * *

**P. S:** E aqui está o final de "o Príncipe de Alcamar", a primeira adaptação que eu fiz. Eu hesitei antes de fazê-la, mas muitos ficwriters já fizeram isso, em várias línguas... e eu pensei: "Por que não ? Eu não vou ser o primeiro e nem o último ficwriter a fazer uma adaptação". E aí decidi ir em frente.

Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se vocês gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
